Castaway Kagome
by KalGal
Summary: The year is 1896. Kagome is set to be married to a rich landlord she wants nothing more to do with. She just wants to return to the small farm she was raised on with her mother, as the illegitimate child of a baron, but life has other plans when her ship is hit by a rouge wave and she is left, stranded on a deserted island. With the help.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha.**

_Saint Grand, Luxury Ocean Liner_

_June 5, 1896_

I picked my heavy skirts up and walked out of the dining room. The huge chandeliers and many tables were starting to get to me.

"Of all the places to get stuck on, it had to be a floating deathtrap!" I muttered to myself as I walked to the back of the luxury ship.

"I can assure you ma'am, this ship won't go under without a big cause." I spun around and looked at the man who talked. He was one of the servers, that much was noticeable by this vest and tie, and held a cigarette lightly between two fingers. His silver hair was pulled back into a low horsetail at the base of his scull.

"Excuse me?" I questioned, not catching his comment.

"I said, this ship won't sink unless something big hits it." I walked over and slouched down on the bench. "I'm on break if you want to unload." He took another drag from his cigarette.

"I'm set to be married to a balding old man son who smells like sausage!" I threw my head back and let out an unladylike sigh.

"You sure don't act like other women I've had the pleasure to converse with." He dropped the but and stomped it under foot.

"Well most ladies learn how to be fancy all their lives!" I could feel the small amount of wine I'd had at the table start to kick in, giving me extra confidence. "Tell you what, I'll explan why I'm so classless if you listen." he looked at me for a while.

"Fine, it's not like I have anything else to do."

"I was born in a small village as a illegitimate child of a powerful land baron. When his other daughter refused to marry, he had to turn to the only other child he had." I sat my head in my hands. "I had to learn to be a proper lady." I scoffed at the words. "And, I only had four weeks."

"That must have been rough." He said but his words were layered with sacasm.

"Would you like to hear what is rough? Being thrown into a society that looks at you with disapproving looks and angry scowls!" He leaned back on to the railing and looked down on me.

"Care to explain how this marrige fit into all of your horrid life?" He pulled a flask from his work pocket but refused to open it, instead he fiddled with the lid.

"My greedy father demands I marry to restore his drained treasury." He snorted and took a sip of the liquor before handing it down to me.

I looked at it before taking a sip. The rum was not smooth like wine but spicy and burned going down. I shook my head to help clear the haziness that accumulated around my vision.

"As I mentioned before, the man smells like spoiled breakfast foods and old meat." He made a shooing gesture with his hands and I moved over on the bench to make room for him. He plucked the flask out of my hands and took another drink.

"My name is Kagome." I whispered into his shirt. I hadn't even noticed I'd layed my head down on his shoulder.

"Sesshomaru." I nodded and he sighed before gently laying his arms over the back of the wood bench.

"I should go before your fiancé finds you and gets the wrong impression." He sat up slowly and took off his vest as a make shift pillow for me to lay my head on.

"Kagome!" I sat up with a start and Henry's face floted into view through my pounding headache. "Where have you been? And what is this?" My to-be husband questioned and shook the vest accusingly.

"Some woman from the kitchen gave it to me because the wine was making me dizzy." I was almost shocked at how easlily the lie rolled off my tongue. He calmed down and tossed the clothing into my lap and turned and started walking away.

"Well come on, you have been missing for most of the night!" I slipped into my mask and responded without feeling.

"Of corse, must not keep my father waiting." he lead me to my room and leaned in to kiss me.

"I think you should keep your mouth to yourself." He frowned and kissed my hand instead. He turned and unlocked the door across from ours.

"Good riddance." I muttered and entered the cabin. It was one of the nicest rooms aboard and when all the lights were off I thought I might have gotten lucky and that my father might have gone to bed already. The clock read four in the morning, I had left the party at ten.

"Care to explain we're you have been? What is that?" I wanted to snort at how similar his and Henry's questions were, but did not because I am a lady now. I looked down and relized I still had Sesshomaru's vest locked in my hands.

"I had to leave because the wine was getting to me, and when I started to doze off the nice kitchen worker brought this out for me to lay my head on and must have fallen asleep. I just wanted to write a thank you note and return it to her." Again, I was shocked at my lying ability that was nonexistent before tonight.

"Oh, ok. But next time just come back to the cabin!" I nodded and hung my head in mock shame. I was not sorry for unloading my troubles on a handsome stranger I would most likely never see again.

"If it would be ok, I would like to retire." He opened a mahogany box and lit a cigar. I was reminded of Sesshomaru and his cheap looking cigarette.

"Sure, sure. I think I will turn in too." He continued smoking and I make my way to the door leading to my lavish room. I shut my door and leaned on it till the subtle click of my fathers doors closed which I responded to by sliding down to the floor in a heap of dress and girl.

I peeled my shoes off and plucked at the corset that was restricting my breathing. I tossed the dirty thing over in the corner, I would let the snotty maids clean it up in the morning.

I got up and ran my hands through the slightly warm bath water. It must have been draw not of late otherwise it would have already been cool. I ripped at the back and when I finally got the top of the stringing undone I sighed in anger, why did this thing have so many loops and holes?

"Let me help." Kikyo walked in and deftly unlaced the clothing coffin. When I had first met her I had hated her because if she hadn't denied marriage than I wouldn't be sweating like a pig in a twenty pound dress on a floating deathtrap in the middle of the ocean. After time I warmed up to her and is the only thing keeping me sane in the world of rich men and greedy woman.

"Thank you." I shimmed out of the restricting garment and she tossed it in the pile of other things I never wanted to see again before sinking into the lukewarm water. My half-sister took a seat on a chair.

"So father seemed annoyed tonight and I assumed you had riled him up." She smirked and I blew bubbles up from the water.

"I fell asleep on a bench by the kitchens." Kikyo stiffed a laugh and leaned back in the chair.

"Something tells me you tried lying and then failed."

"No, surprisingly! I can lie now!" I told her, sitting up so fast some water splashed out of the side of the tub causing Kikyo to bring her feet up to her chest to make sure her slippers remained dry.

"Well that is a strange turn of events..." I nodded and sunk back down into the bath. "And this vest?" She fingered it delicately as it lay on the bed where i tossed it and looked at me over her shoulder shyly.

"It was a man I met, he was a waiter but was so charming." I felt myself sigh.

"Now you see why I don't want to marry," We both shuttered. "Henry. I want my love to be free and not decided on who would help my father renew his ability to gamble."

"It's not like that, it was nice to unload my burden off of my shoulders, if not for a few minutes." She sniffed the shirt and nodded, like she thought his smell was acceptable. She was a strange girl, so stoic and icy when it came to anyone but me and when she talked about her mother who had passed away when she was ten. But when it was the two of us, she would pull stunts like this and show her true side.

"Does he smell nice?" I laughed and dryer myself off with a towel that was hanging on a nearby rack.

"Yes, like cooked food." I stifled a laugh and walked over to my wardrobe and unhooked a nightshirt to sleep in. "Will you be meeting him again?"

"No, I don't think so. Maybe only to return his shirt." Kikyo snorted and laid down on the bed next to me.

"Sorry my actions forced you to to marry a prude." We both laughed silently before she went still and sat up.

"What is the matter?" I rubbed my eyes to keep myself awake. Kikyo gabbed my shoulders and started to shake them.

"We could run away! Father has that safe and we know the code and he had jewels and valuables, even some family heirlooms!" I grabbed her shoulders to try and stop her.

"We couldn't... Could we?" I asked her and she smiled.

"We could catch a train home and find your mother and live in the lap of luxury!" We both stiffed laughs and fell back into the bed with our minds full of ideas and plans.

"What are you ladies up to?" Kikyo and I sighed behind our fans, more men replaced the ones we just convinced to leave.

"I'm married and she is with child!" The poor boys looked startled and quickly mumbled excuses before running away so fast their coat tails fluttered.

"Why am I the one who gets stuck with the worst made up rejections?" She snatched a glass of wine off the tray of an unsuspecting waiter. I quickly grabbed it and drained it of its contents.

"Yu cant have liquor, your pregnant." She snorted and grabbed another.

We had found the perfect spot to hide ourself from the men folk, sitting in the chairs next to the doorway leading to the kitchen. It had a wonderful smell and we got to taste the food before anyone else. But this spot also served another purpose.

I plucked at the vest that sat in my lap and waited to see Sesshomaru walk out. He was a server after all, so it made sense that he should be working a huge party like this one.

"Is that him?" She snapped her fan shut and gestured to a man with white hair that had left the doors while we had been talking.

"How many white haired males can be on this ship?" I joked and we both followed the man slowly before tapping him on the shoulder.

"We want one of...those, I think." Kikyo said before he turned around. It wasn't him. My half sister blushed and opened her fan to whisper in my ear.

"Please tell me this is not your lover." I hit her arm and shook my head. "Good because I like him so go wait for your mystery man, and leave this one to me.

"I'm Kikyo." She stuck her hand out and the man blushed slightly and a dusting of pink was on her cheeks too.

I picked my dress up and collapsed into the chair. I swear I had grown muscles I never knew woman even had, and it was a thanks to the weigh of the pesky garments I was forced into.

"Oh it's you." I looked up and let out a sigh of relief.

Sesshomaru was ladened down with three trays so I picked the one that was shaking precariously between his elbows and followed him till he sat them down on the food table.

"What did you need?" He looked up and his face was stoic.

"I need to return you your vest and I also needed a reason not to dance." I answered truthfully before passing over the pice of clothing that had been crumpled a little bit.

"Thank you ma'am." I sighed and he looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I hate names like that, ma'am to miss, I hate them all." I planted my hand on my hips and made a exasperated face. He cracked a smirk and when he turned back to the table I saw my father shuffling over to where I was standing. "Sesshomaru, I suggest that you retreat to the kitchen so my father won't have you decapitated." He looked over his shoulder and quickly bowed before blending flawlessly into the crowd, despite his hight and odd hair color.

"What was that all about, was that man harassing you?" His pudgy belly was quaking and his face was slightly red, like the walk over here had been a marathon.

"Oh no! I was just asking when the cooked lobster would be out." I had to hide my face to cover the blush that showed on my cheeks whenever I lied. I guess I am only a convincing lier when intoxicated.

I shut my door quietly and tiptoed silently Kikyo's room, I was going to convince her to sneak out with me and ask the nice cooks for an early breakfast. I went to knock but when I heard voices I stopped and leaned my ear to the wood but didn't count on the door already being open. I stumbled in and almost fell on my face. Kikyo's head popped back in from the porthole and whoever she was talking to.

"Oh thank god, it's just you Kagome!" She placed her hand to her heart and a voices outside whispered. "It's just my sister!" She called out the window.

"Who are you talking to?" I walked over and stood up on the chair she was standing on. She pulled her head back and allowed me to look out.

"Hiya." The other white haired server looked back and laughed at my shocked expression. I looked past his and saw Sesshomaru holding the man up by his feet. I pulled my head back so fast that I hit it on the porthole and it throbbed.

"That's him!" Kikyo nodded and jumped up and down.

"Their brothers!" I opened my mouth to respond but no words came out, and made me look like a blubbering fool.

"What are you two...doing up...there?" Sesshomaru asked exasperated, most likely because of holding his brother up. I stood back on the chair and looked out of the window.

"Why don't you two come on in? My father never comes in and checks on us and he will assume Kikyo in with me, plus a storm is coming! Walk over a little and climb onto the balcony, it will be easier to communicate from there!" I had to talk a little louder because the winds seemed to sweep my words away.

"Sure thing!" He dropped from Sesshomaru's shoulders and dragged him over to my overhang. I pointed to her door and we both padded lightly over to my room before Kikyo ran to open the door and I threw clothing out of my dresser drawers to find my robe.

"What is that mans name, sister." I whispered to her and she crouched down next to me and giggled.

"InuYasha!" She threw her hands out in a mock swoon before laughing some more and walking out to meet the boys.

As InuYasha was throwing himself over the guardrails the clouds opened up and let loose large wind gusts and sheets of rain.

"Where in heavens name did this weather come from?" Sesshomaru called and Kikyo and I ran out to help the men get up. I waited till all three of them sat safely in my room before pushing the doors shut and locking the bolt.

"Well that was unexpected." The smaller of the two men said before smiling over at Kikyo, who's eyes were drawn to the storm.

"I have a bad feeling about this." The sun could not be seen through the downpour.

I changed into one of the huge dresses i had on demand and gave one to Kikyo too. The boys had started to wring out their clothing into my bathing basin when a loud knock on the door sounded and we all froze before jumping into action. Sesshomaru sat down into the wash tub, InuYasha threw open my wardrobe and made himself at home, and Kikyo hid under the pillows on my bed.

"Ah my dear Kagome, did you sleep well before this pesky storm woke you from your slumber?" I wanted to smack him upside the head but instead just smiled politely, like Kikyo did every time she was in public.

"Oh yes, but sadly it was not not the storm that woke me but your grand entrance Henry." He raised a plucked eyebrow and gestured to my clothing.

"Then why do you seem ready to face the day in an evening dress?" He sat down his tacky flowers on my writing desk and made his way over to me.

"My doors flew open because I forgot to lock them and my nightdress got drenched, and you see I only brought one." A little redness came to my cheeks and he mistook it for attraction.

"You blush like a virgin when I come near you." He said.

'That's because I have to lie and say I like you.' I said mentally before looking off to Sesshomaru's head, which stuck out of the top of the tub.

"Well Henry, I say it's time you left, so I can tie my corset and-"

"Why tie it if I will just undo the strings?" His arm sneaked its way around my waist and he roughly grabbed my face in his huge hands.

"Stop it." I tried pushing away from him but he grabbed my arms and I yelped at the pain in my wrist. "Quit!"

"Soon we will be married and this will be common, if you can't handle this than..." He smirked and I could feel myself wanting to vomit and it only made it worse that Sesshomaru, his brother, and my sister both had to watch me being attacked. His hand clutched at my dress and I let out a distressed scream and pushed at his chest. His lips crushed mine and I gagged as his tongue slopped lazily over my tightly closed mouth. I tried kicking his shin but the dress wouldn't allow it. "Stop fighting, your father is down having coffee so we are all alon-"

"Get off her!" Sesshomaru pulled Henry away from me and I fell into a sobbing angry pile.

Henry stuttered and looked distortedly at the two men and one woman that seemed to sprout from the woodwork. A flash of lightning outside illuminated our faces and made the sharp planes of Sesshomaru's face seem even more defined.

"You little whore! sleeping around with the help, you wretch!" He looked around wildly and spotted the key to my doors lock. He made a grab for it. We all rushed forward to stop him but at that moment hail rained down and the french doors shattered and glass shards scattered around the floor.

In all the confusion, Henry slammed the door shut and the heavy thunk of the bolt sliding into place indicated we had no way out. I ran over and banged my fist on the solid wood.

"You can't do this!" I screamed but my argument was lost in all the chaos.

I threw all my weigh on the door and soon we all we were slamming out bodies against it. It refused to budge.

"Hey guys...I think you should look at this!" We all walked out on the balcony and squinted to see what InuYasha was looking at.

We all froze at the huge wave that was swiftly making its way to the ship. I snapped back into action the fastest, looking for all possible escape route. I was spinning around when the ledge that juted out over the living area caught my eye.

"We could jump..." I was talking to myself more than the others but they all looked at me as if my sanity had been blown away with the wind. "We could span the distance to that overhang and get inside and get to the life boats!" They looked to slab of rock and InuYasha climbed onto the rocking rails and easily jumped.

"Attention, attention, a rouge wave has been sighted, repeat, a rouge wave was sighted. Please make your way to the safety rafts on the right sides of the ship." We all looked horrified at the thing that was going to destroy this ship.

Sesshomaru leaned down and picked up both Kikyo and I around the waist and easily made the jump, just like his brother before him.

"Where you chimpanzees in a past life?" I squealed and refused to look down.

"Not that I can think of." He sat us both down and we all ran to the front door.

We threw all of our weight on it and on our forth ram the wood around the hinges splintered and shattered. I picked up my dress and ran to the lower decks where all of the life boats are. As we threw open the door leading to more stairs, something caught my eye.

"Look, it's a boat!" I threw off the cover and quickly looked over it before turning around and yelling at the others. "Why is it over on the left side of the ship?"

"Most cabins are on the right side so they didn't worry about installing them on the left. This one is fine but I looks like they were trying to replace the vinyl, so that's why it's just sitting over here." InuYasha said and ran his hand over the side. "It looks usable!"

"The boat was hooked up to a rope and pulley system that two people can lower!" Kikyo said. "What, I studded ships before coming out here!" She shouted at our shocked expressions. "Anyway, as I was saying, they must have it ready to lower so if the carpenters wanted to test its ability to float!"

We all waisted no time jumping in the boat and both brothers unhooked the ropes and lowered us down. The wave was coming right at us. I tossed a paddle to Kikyo and was both started rowing like our life depended on it, which they did.

We cleared the edge of the hull when the wave hit.

It was like nothing I have ever experienced before, it was wave, yes, but not of water but power. It was massive and you could feel the huge pull it carried.

Then I started to drowned.

Water started to fill my lungs and as hard as I tried to reach something that could help hold me up above the suffocating ocean, I couldn't find a thing. My vision got blurry and when the cold set in it almost felt relaxing. Besides the dying part.

I was shocked out of my death trance by a hand around around my wrist, it was warm and inviting but I had lost the strength to open my eyes and see who it was. All I could tell was that it was pulling me downwards. Maybe it was a sea creature, a mermaid or a siren. I smiled to myself.

'What a beautiful way to die.'

That was the last thing I thought before Sesshomaru broke the surface with me in tow and I passed out.

The light was blinding and I moved my arm up to block it. Everything ached.

"Well that rules out death, no way could it be this painful." I muttered under my breath and sat up and looked around.

My lungs still burned from all the salt, but what was on my mind fist of all was my surroundings. I peeked out through dry eyes and squinted at the bright light. I itched my head and sand was dislodged and ran thought my fingers. I shakily got to my feet and wanted to scream in happiness. So I did.

"I'm alive!" The island appeared to be nice enough, with a huge beach and dense jungle but for the time being, I wanted to focus on the good things. Like the fact that I was not just another floating corpse whos life was swallowed by the sea.

"I will live. For my mother." I hiked up my skirt and hoped to see another survivor along the beach.

**Phew! That was long! This started out as an assignment for my creative writing class but I thought I would write a full story for it instead...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.**

I had made it a full two feet before falling down into the sand and started wallowing in my self pity. My sister is most likely dead and I will starve to death on a god forsaken island with a bunch of monkeys and other thing that will want to eat me.

"So you made it after all." I spun around and held up an old leave as my only form of protection.

Sesshomaru held a bundle of twigs under his arm and a bundle of bananas was slung over his back. His shirt was tied around his waist and his white suspenders hung with them, now an ugly looking yellow color.

"Your...your not dead!" I tried standing up but only succeeded to fall back down. I picked up my dress and tore off one shoe, the other must have gotten ripped off in all the confusion. I tossed it away from me and threw myself into Sesshomaru's arms. "I won't die today!" we both fell to the ground and I rolled over and kicked my feet out.

"Did you drink the ocean water?" He asked,looking over at me with complete and inter shock.

"No!" I giggled and fell back down on the sand. Reality kicked back in and I suddenly got sober. "What happened to my sister and your brother?" I looked around wishing they would walk out of the trees like he had.

"They survived the wave, that much is sure, but the current took them the opposite way." He propped his arms behind him and crossed his legs by his ankles. "You see that small black dot out there on the horizon?" I nodded and he continued. "That's the ship."

"Excuse me?" I was taken back and looked back out to the sea. "That small dot, huh?"

"We got lucky, the currents should carry some of the wreckage over here and I can use that to live, if only for a while." I frowned at him and looked over at me, again with the raised eyebrow.

"What, have you been stranded before?" I said and layered the sentence thick with sarcasm.

"No, my mother and father are both pirates, this is second nature to me." I screamed and tried to backpedal which only resulted on my tripping on my dress and falling on my rear.

"Like the raiding, pillaging kind of pirates?" I knew my eyes were as wide as diner plates but I was curious.

"Is there any other kind?" He smirked and stood up, brushing the sand off of his pants and also reminding me that he was shirtless.

He saluted to me and started to walk away.

"Wh- Wait! Where are you going?" I snatched at my shoe and started following.

"I'm going to make a camp and get some sleep." He was short and to the point.

"Well you can't just leave me out here! I'll die!" I threw my hands up to show him how incapable I was of taking care of myself.

"That, my dear duchess, is not my problem. It was nice to have a conversation with a real person but I must now bid you a due." He made a mock bow and started off towards the trees.

"You selfish _bastard_! I'm a woman in distress, can't you see I'm in need of assistance, you hypocritical swine!" I huffed I anger threw my hands down into fists at my side.

"I'm sure you will be fine." He shifted the bananas back over his shoulder and continued walking. "And be warned, it will rain tonight."

I looked up at the sky and sure enough, some dark clouds were slowly trailing along with the darkness of nighttime.

"I'm going to get eaten by a tribe of monkeys!" I followed restlessly behind him till we reached the start of the jungle. Thick green ropes hung limply from trees and everything smelt moist. He pulled something out of his pocket and I was shocked to see it was the rum from a few nights before.

"You won't get eaten, they are smart primates and they know you would be tough meat." He smirked and for a second I could almost imagine him as a pirates son. "Have fun sleeping in the rain."

I was so lost in thought that by the time I looked up Sesshomaru had already disappeared into the jungle.

"Don't leave me here!" I kicked my toes in the sand. "Well than, I'll be fine on my own!"

I muttered and pulled the leaves closer together to stop the water from dripping on me annoyingly. The rain was pelting down from all directions, and while my skirts caught most of the water, the chill that accompanied it was going to give me hypothermia.

"Don't go overboard." I wanted to laugh at the irony. "He is such a little pest!" My eyes started to drift shut and my body started to slump. "Goodnight." I whispered to no one in particular.

Maybe I was talking to the rain. Or the flash eating monkeys.

**I decided that this story will have 50 chapters exactly and surprisingly, I have the entire story planned out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.**

I woke up to black skies. The rain had stopped but a storm seemed to be coming. I shook out my hair and picked the annoying pins from it, the maids don't play around when they put my hair up, when they do it it has no chance of becoming undone.

Even with everything dark, the humidity was unbearable. Everything felt sticky and wet. I scratched at my arms and legs.

"No ones around..." I peeked into the trees before hacking my skirt up to my thighs and wadding into the ocean water. I tied it behind me and dipped my hand in to clean my face. "At some point in time, I will have to go into that forest." I scrunched up my nose.

Something brown caught my eye and I waddled over to inspected it. It was a barrel of some kind. It was wet but looked water proof.

"It must be something from the ship." I looked out to where the black dot had been, by now it must have sunken under the waves and it's insides spilled in the water. A thought popped into my head. "I could give this to Sesshomaru in exchange for his help."

I smiled and started dragging the slightly heavy container to the shore and my bed of ripped palm leaves. I grabbed a rock and hit the thick black lock till it snapped and plopped into the sand.

I peeled the lid off and let out a call of happiness. Inside was piled with caned fruit and vegetables, under them was bags of rolls and cheese and some slabs of salted meat. I made a note to myself to eat those before the went bad. The one thing that caught my attention the most was the knife that was about the size of my hand but was wicked sharp.

"First thing is first, these pesky skirts have got to go." I picked up the knife and tested its weight. I may have been on a fancy cruse ship but for most of my life I had worked on a farm and my mother had made me learn how to skin animals since I was six. Not what many would call a ladylike hobby.

I picked up my many layers and tried to unhook as much as I could, it could come in useful. The skills from my childhood flooded my mind and I got to work. My knife made quick work of the delicate fabric.

I slashed off the heavy sleeves and most of the chest area, just enough to give me room to breath but not so much to show to much skin. I had to leave on my corset because it would hold up my monstrosity of a skirt, luckily the water had made the ties looser. Three less layers later and I was significantly cooler and less burdened.

I made four knot holes in The side of the barrel to tie some strips of cloth into as makeshift handles to give me something to grab onto. As I lifted it onto my back I smirked at my idea and started off into the woods.

.~.~.

"Oh Sesshomaru!" I called into the jungle. "I know your out there!" I leaned back onto my haul and shouted out my demands. "I found food an the beach and am willing to share in exchange for your help!" I tried to make my voice sound as scared as it was when we first met. I had covered my legs in a cover of a layer of fabric.

"My help?" He walked out from behind a tree and smirked at my barrel. "Sure why not?" I smiled gratefully but when he got close enough and started to reach for the lid I slapped his hand.

"Fist thing is fist, you need to show me your hideout. Then I'll give you the food." His smirk vanished and he gave me a look of distrust.

"How do I know the thing is not empty?" I sighed like I was talking to a child.

"What point would that make, me giving you a barrel of nothing? You would just not help me!" He seemed to agree and nodded at the strip straps.

"Nice idea." I lifted the thing and grunted at the weight. "So your not lying." I snorted showing him a deadpan look. "Turn up here." We followed a trail and when it turned a sharp right. "It's right through that bush." He rubbed at his shoulder and stops to readjust the straps.

I pushed through the thick underbrush and my feet gave out from under me as I slid down into a hole. I landed on my back and all the air rushed from my lungs. I rubbed at my head before banging at the walls. Sesshomaru leaned over to look at me.

"Sorry princess, I'm sure you won't have any hard feelings." He smirked and gave me a salute. I gave him the middle finger and he snorted. "So not a princess then. Have fun climbing out of this hole in that dress!" He chuckled and started to walk away.

"Damn you! Bastard!" His foot falls faded and I untied the fabric from my waist and retied it around my neck, like a cloak. I pulled the knife from its place around my thigh and carved groves in the soft mud. We must have been farther in land than I thought for the ground not to be sand.

I threw myself over the ledge and fell onto my back and laughed.

Sesshomaru sprinted into camp and patted the barrel he had stole from that poor ignorant girl.

"This is so lucky!" He picked up a decent sized stick and pried the lid off. It popped and he leaned in to grab meat, cheese, fruit-

Rocks.

The whole thing was filled to the brim with rocks and a piece of wood.

"What?" He threw them over his shoulder but was just greeted with more rocks. "That bitch tricked me!"

He kicked the container over and the chunk of wood clanked out along with them. He was fuming and snatched it up and was shocked to see it had words carved into it. It read:

_"I have a knife and food. You have rocks. Enjoy."_ he dropped the piece off wood and snorted, half in anger, half in dark humor.

"She tricked me."

.~.~.

I was snickering and eating a roll. I placed a slab of cheese on it and took a bite. Sesshomaru gets to eat rocks and lies for supper.

"Did you like my trick?" I questioned the small mouse which I had been sharing some cheese with. It's whiskers twitched and it's little hands spun the bit of food around to eat it.

I peeked out of my cave and made sure no one was coming and that nothing was floating around on the beach. The alcove was small but fit all of my food and had many trees covering the entrance.

I owed the finding of it to the small mouse which I called Finn. He scurried into it while I was watching and I followed. I tossed him another piece of bread in appreciation.

The other upside was that it was close to the beach, so could easily look out at the water. I sat back and thought about what I would to tomorrow.

"I will have to look for water, and something to hold it in." I slapped my head and sighed in irritation. "Like a barrel."

**Hehe, I really like this chapter! I have decided till school starts I will write bigger chapters! Yay! P.S Rats have been reported on islands.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.**

I picked up a twig and looked at it again. I was looking for a stick that would work as a slingshot to scare the huge spiders that rested inside the bundles of bananas. I grabbed one from under a log.

I had gotten the water issue settled but using some eaten fruit jars and collecting condensation. It would have to work till I could find a stream or pond. I had read many books about these things and along with my mothers motto "Don't drink still water", I was having a hard time finding a suitable drinking source.

I stretched the elastic I had ripped from some stockings and gloves and tried to wrap it around the to pronged piece of wood, those arachnids would not stand a chance.

I smiled at my crudely made weapon and grabbed the pouch of berries I had picked but was to scared to eat. I only wanted to practice shooting and making the spiders leave me alone. After I mastered the little fruits then I could move on to bigger things like the medium sized rocks that were scattered around my cave.

"Show yourselves, you ugly little beasts." I whispered picking my way rough the thick trees and dense underbrush.

I started giggling and knew I was going to get nowhere with an under thought plan like this. I tuned to the left to head back to the beach and came face to face with a snake that was sunning itself on one of the few branches that was lucky enough to gather a sliver of sunlight.

The thing was huge and an horrid brown color, but the thing that caught my attention was the rotting caracas of a long dead boar that hung in the tree with it. I almost gagged because of the smell and couldn't seem to take my eyes off both of the large creatures.

I walked backwards slowly and cursed my poorly made fabric shoes for still cracking sticks. I bumped into a tree and even thought the sound was almost silent, the reptile cracked a slitted eye and examined me. It slowly closed it again and went back to sleep.

I spun around and raced out of the jungle, not looking where I was going, the only thing on my mind was to get away from that thing. I saw a break in the trees and burst out onto the beach and let out a strangled cry of joy.

I hadn't stopped yet and my foot caught on something and I tripped and fell flat on my face. I pushed myself up on to hands and knees and looked over my shoulder to see what I tripped on. I screamed and stumbled backwards in my hast to get away.

A dead man was looking right at me with his eyes glazed over in death and his limbs stiff from the water. I tried to do something, lash out, cry, scream, but my body was still like I was the one that had died.

When I finally took another breath it tasted sour and I was scared to look around the beach for any other departed souls. I looked back at the man and my resolve steeled.

Two large ridges blocked this section of beach from connecting it to the rest of the island. I looked around and noticed this side of the island was littered with parts of the boat, from wood scraps to packing cases-

"Suitcases." I looked back over to the thick boxes that littered the shore. Many were tipped over and there contents gone, but one sat closed and inside could be something I could use.

I took one more look at him before desideing that he was more important. I dragged one of the bigger cases over to where he was curled up into a ball and lightly rolled him into it. He was cold.

I wanted to vomit but I knew I wouldn't want my body to be some bleached bones lying somewhere on a deserted island. I took my knife and made small holes in the side of the box so when he got far enough out the thing would fill with water and he would sink, to live on forever under the sea. Hopefully the unnamed man would like that.

I pushed it to the water and made sure not to breath in the smell of death. I gave the box one solid kick and when it showed no chance of getting out there I cursed myself for my stupidity.

"The _currents_, you twit!" I slapped my hand to my forehead and pushed the thing out farther and started swimming with it. I was never good at the sport and made a note to practice.

When the shore started looking far away I pushed it and was happy to see it start to float out. I stabbed a hole in the side to start the sinking process and then whispered a prayer.

I started to think of all the things that could be swimming around in the water and quickly paddled back to shore. I clogged up the sand and spread my arms out to examine my sopping clothing.

I sighed and waddled over to the closed suitcase and tried opening it. The lock on it looked rusted so I just popped the lump of metal off with my knife. I opened the dry crate and smiled.

Clothing was inside, pants, shirt, shoes, and socks. I looked around to make sure no peeping lizards were looking before taking off my patchwork pants and undergarments and replacing them with this woman's. I tried not to think of the last owners.

I saw the green top and even some men's pants. I felt scandalous putting on a mans clothing, even more so that I had no idea who he was. The black pants were tight and showed off my calfs. I smirked.

"Imagine my father seeing me in this." I laughed before realizing he may never even see me again. Or the other way around, I may never see him again. Sure, we were never on the best of terms but I would never wish anyone to death.

"Well this woman has horrid tastes in corsets." I fingered the small thing before tossing back in the case. "This green shirt could be layered over my- oh no, that wouldn't work, maybe under it?"

I peeked around every tree to make sure Sesshomaru wasn't planning on retaliating when I was undressed. When I was satisfied I quickly untied the strings and threw on the green shirt before spinning the corset around and retying it in the front. It felt weird but it would make changing simpler.

I dug around for shoes but only came up with men's shoes that were two sizes to big and woman shoes that were crafted for a life of parties not wildlife treks through thick jungle.

"Maybe I could snap of the heels, dampen the sole and get the leather to streach and mold to my feet." I muttered and sat down to slide the show on my foot and twit it around. I tittered like some nobel that had just shared some snippet of gossip."Haha! And then I said, I'm much to pretty for you!" I raised my voice a few octaves and placed one hand lightly over my chest, the other floated lightly of to my side. I laughed.

I slammed the suitcase shut and held it over my shoulder, it wasn't that heavy, and you never knew what could come in handy when your out here.

I looked up the sheer wall of rock and resolved to climb over it instead of through the jungle. For now, let's leave the hungry reptiles alone.

I tied the case around my waist with my old pants legs. While it was a high hill to climb, they foothold were in endless supply. From the ground it looks impossible to get up, but I was having no difficultly.

I threw myself over the top and took a deep breath. I tested the rock, it seemed sturdy so I stood up and my breath caught in my throat.

It had gotten later then I had thought so when the sunset made the sky a deep pink with sprinklings of red and orange mixed in, it made for a eye catching show. The clouds drifted lazily across the view and just for a minute I imagined myself up on my houses roof, watching with my mother.

When I finally shimmied down the opposite side, it was tuning dark and I had to run to make it back to the cave before nightfall. I nibbled at a biscuit and sipped at the little amount of water I had collected.

I popped the lid off the yams and took one. I would need to set out more cans if I wanted to keep being able to drink when thirsty.

"While I'm out tomorrow looking for a place to stash my things, I want you to watch the place. Okay Finn?" I smiled down at the small rat and it just squeaked and continued to munch on its bread while sitting comfortably in my old shirt which he had made into a nest.

"Sleep well, my friend."

**Nutella is Gods gift to lazy people. A.K.A Me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.**

I stabbed the stick into the ground and put my hands on my hips before sighing and deflating.

"This hut is horrid! How will this keep animals away from my food?" I kicked at the sand and threw my head back and slapped my hands to my forehead. "Good god, I'm never going to be able to do this! Ugh!"

I tapped my foot angrily and shot a look to Finn who sat at the top of out little cave and watched me throw my temper tantrum. I stuck my tongue out at him and he squeaked and ran around in a circle.

"What are you looking at?" I stopped for a minute before letting out a laugh. "I'm getting angry at a mouse!"

I picked up the small uneaten part of my breakfast and sat it in front of his little nose that twitched at the offering. He reached out and grabbed it before spinning around and munching on it.

"At lease I have someone to talk to, Sesshomaru can talk to the boar eating snake. They have very similar personalities." I sighed and looked back at my half mass attempt at a place to store my food so I would have more room for other things in my cave.

"Ugh!" I kicked the pile of sticks I had gathered and they scattered around in the sand in a haphazard way. "This is hopeless! I'm going to look for water!"

I pushed my rations into the entrance and pulled the trees together to block it from sight. I plucked my small patchwork bag I had made from tying strips of cloth together. It held the little amount of water I had and a little bit of food. My knife was constantly on my hip.

"I'll be back soon Finn." the creature just ran in another circle before hopping down and running inside.

I made my way down the beach to where I had shoved chunks of wood deep into the sand to make a small puddle of water that would hold water and not let the contents drift away. The woman's shoes had stretched nicely and could now fit my feet in. I had spend most of last night taking my knife to the small strings that held the glittering rocks onto the shoe. The white paint was starting to chip off and show the almost new brown leather underneath. I plucked them from the pool of salt water and bent the wet sole.

"This will work." I slipped them on and stood up. They hadn't shaped to my feet yet so I would have to spend the the day in pain to let them mold around my foot.

.~.~.~

I pushed a branch out of my face and sighed, blowing some loose hair out of my eyes. I had braided it back but a few short hairs had went rouge and now desired to annoy me as I walked.

I would stop constantly to listen for the sound of rushing water but the birds loud chirping always seemed to drowned out all other sounds.

"Where are you hiding?" I took my knife and stabbed it into a tree trunk and let out an livid huff. My stomach started rumbling but I had already eaten the last of my food I had brought. I walked a little farther into jungle before stopping. "Time to head home." I spun around then stopped.

"Which way was it...Everything looks the same!" I grabbed at my already frazzled hair and spun around in circles. "Was...it...this way!" I looked at a tree that looked familiar and started walking in that direction.

"Ok, so not in that direction." I said turning around from the napping wild pigs. "This way it is!"

"That way it is not."

"This direction for sure!"

"Why do I give myself fault hope?"

"I'm going to die of thirst!" I put my head into my hands and wallowed in my self pity. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

.~.~.~

I was hungry and the huge bundle of bananas was taunting me. The only thing standing in my way? The huge spider that had taken up residents right in the middle of the bunch. I could see more heads popping out from under other bananas and was afraid to grab on for fear it would bite and could be fatal.

"It's _one_ stupid arachnid, you can handle this!" I said, giving myself a pep talk.

I pulled my sling shot out from my belt, next to my knife. It was light in my hand and it took a while to aim, but when I thought I would get a close enough shot I fired.

I missed. The thing started moving around and I took my chance to grab at the one fruit on the whole bundle that I hadn't seen move. I plucked it from the rest but before I could celebrate the mother spider was slinking up my hand.

I let out an inhuman screech and flapped my arms around to dislodge the thing. I felt it fly off at some point but when I finally stopped, i instead ran off in a random direction. I ate my prize with a flourish.

I sighed and slid down the bark of a tree to rest. My feet had started to hurt, considering I had been walking around in them all day, and my back ached from standing upright for so long.

When I figured I had sat around long enough, I stretched my arms up and grabbed onto the trees bark to help me up off my sore legs. My fingers got caught in some sticky residue and I went to wipe it on my pants but then I realized where the stuff had come from.

A notch in the trunk about the size of my knife was oozing sap. I dropped to the ground and saw the trail of broken leaves and twigs I left in my wake when I first started off into the forest.

I let out an animalistic yell and sprinted off to the beach which I knew was around the corner. I broke through the tree line and took off for my cave.

I dived in and scared Finn so badly that he hissed and swatted at me before realizing I was no threat. I saw one of my cans of water I had, has sitting out was part full and I greedily drank some before stoping myself and rationing the rest.

"I thought I was going to die!" The rat just looked me in the eye like he knew that was an over exaggeration. "It was true, I saw boars and ants and even some exotic looking birds that would most likly taste heavenly when roasted.

At the mention of food, my tummy growled and gurgled and I gladly ate.

**This chapter was written to the song "Zelda Medley" by Lindsey Stirling, it was so pretty!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.**

I made another long stroke and another strip of brown bark was trimmed from the spear. The end was pointed and would be used to catch fish.

When I was satisfied the tip would work for its purpose, I glanced around to make sure no one would jump out before taking my top off and shimmied out of my pants to leave me in my corset and some small undergarments.

I raced to the water and dived in. It was cold and felt good on my sunburned skin. I had to rub lotion on it from the woman's handbag that was shoved into the suitcase but even that didn't help the sting that I felt every night before I went to bed.

My lungs started burning and I was forced to go to the surface. This was one of the first times I had been in the water since the almost drowning. The only other times was for cleaning purposes and when I floated the man out to the middle of the ocean to give him a burial.

I kicked and slowly made my way over to the reefs that I knew surrounded the island. I gave myself a pep talk.

"You can do this! You can do this!" I muttered and sucked in a lungful of air and went under. I would have to practice staying underwater for extended amounts of time, but for now, I would have to make do with the little amount of oxygen I have. When the reef comes into view I almost open my mouth with awe.

All colors of coral and sea life sway lightly with the undersea breeze and some even move and dart back and forth. I spot two yellow dotted fish playing tag. An eel eyes me as I swim past his little alcove.

When I get a little farther down I have to go to the surface to get a breath of air before diving back down. I spot a nice sized school of fish about the size of my hand. They moved in sync, making the selfs seem like one huge mass of glittering scales.

I pull back my arm and throw. The stick shoots threw the water but is still to slow, and the fish scatter before reforming elsewhere. I swim down to retrieve my pointed stick, frustrated.

I would have to work on my strength to make sure I could get the spear to go fast enough to hit them. I looked around for a fish I could get close to and have a better percentage of hitting it.

A fat, slow moving creature swam over head and I looked up to its huge underbelly. The other fish in the area scattered, swimming into the reef to seek safely from the shark that circled above. I froze and stopped moving, causing myself to drop to the seabed.

My breath ran out and I could feel myself starting feel dizzy, and my vision was getting hazy. Just when I was going to risk swimming to the surface a small group of dolphins shot into the reef, startling the shark and sending it on its way.

When it floated out of view, I kicked off the shallow bottom and broke the water, gasping for breath. The gentle creatures nudged my toes and bumped at the undersides of my arms.

"Well hello there." I was still heaving.

They swam around me but didn't do anything but nudge me as I swam a little to the right. They didn't even mind the large pointy stick I held. My foot hit sand and I laughed as I climbed up onto a sand bar.

I kicked at the puddles that were scattered around. I went to kick at another one before I stopped and looked into it.

Small green fish swam in frantic circles trying to escape the small puddle that would most likely dry up at low tide. I took my finger and made a small little stream that lead to the bigger puddle, where they would have a better chance of surviving.

I walked around looking in each little pool and was shocked to see coral in some of the deepest ones. Crabs scurried around and other animals swam in beteewn the scarcely populated obstacles.

I locked on to a rather large looking fish and raised the spear over my head. I brought it down quickly and when I brought it up the poor thing was flapping around. I whipped out my knife and slashed at its belly, stopping its suffering.

I tied the meat to a string around my waist and smirked at the pool, teeming with my supper.

.~.~.~

I sliced and diced the fish skins off and roasted the meat inside. I had skinned fish before and I made quick work of my haul this morning. Six fish were cooking over the fire I had just managed to make.

"This is going to be good Finn! Are you going to eat some?" I patted the small rodents head and he just sat quietly next to me as the fish was baking.

I bit into the cooked food and let out a sigh. I hadn't had very much fresh meat since I had gotten on the island. I refused to eat any birds or pigs or, god forbid, snakes. Fish was the next best thing.

"This is good, do you want some?" I plucked a chunk off and sat it in the sand. He scurried up to it and started eating. I finished my meal and licked my fingers to get all of the juices off.

I sat back on elbows and watched the flames flicker. The sun had already set and I peeked over the the suit case. I had wanted to snoop around in it but was afraid it was considered wrong.

"Who would have to know?" I tried to convince myself and reached over to snatched it from its place. I opened the lid and ran my hands over its contents.

I gently folded all the nice silk undershirts and placed them on the sand next to me. I opened one of the pockets and reached my hand in and it clamped onto a cold peace of metal. I plucked the locket from its hiding place and very carefully unlocked the latch. The picture was of two people that seemed happy.

"The old owners." I whispered and looked own at the clothing I was in. I silently thanked them, whereever they were.

I plucked some files from one pocket and scanned through boring legal documents. He must have been a lawyer.

"Well Finn, I better be getting to bed now." I had suddenly gotten tired. I stomped out the fire covered up the ashes. I pushed the case and everything else back into my cave before laying back on my bed of palm leaves.

"I hope a boat comes soon. I'm not cut out for this." I yawned before rolling over and falling asleep.

**Golf starts soon and my coach will be pissed to learn what I really did this whole summer...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. **

I looked at the torn up clothing that sat before me in a heap, and the pile of palm leaves I was going to somehow turn into a practice man to stab with my knife. It looked like a scarecrow that had been attacked by a pack of wolves.

"This will never work!" I grabbed the large stick and stabbed it into the sand before continually wrapping in layers of palm leaves. I gave it a mannish physique but before I could figure out how to make them stick to the pole, they blew out of my hands and all over the beach.

I huffed and ran over to them, quickly shoving them under my arms to avoid having to go pick other ones.

"Well I can tie them." I sat the leaves down and threw a rock on them while I went to cut strips form some spare cloth I would have to dig up.

I ripped a pice off with my teeth and then cut the end with my knife. Just last might I had made a patchwork flag out of unusable scraps of clothing in case a ship would happen to come by, I could flag them down.

"This should work." I held up six strips and smiled with pride. I shoved the leaves back into place around the stick really quickly before snatching one out of my mouth and knotting it around the middle.

I did a little happy dance before working on the head and the arms, which would hang limply to its sides.

"I will call you 'Henry'." I smiled and took a few steps back. At lease my creation looked humanoid.

"Sesshomaru will most likely by now have a spear or knife, that means all close range defenses won't work. If he tries to steal from me, and I know he will, I can promise him I'll be a pain in the ass." I held up my weapon like I would throw my spear when fishing.

"If I want to have a chance, it will be with throwing knifes." I tossed it but I landed way short. "Ugh, this will require a lot of training." I blew the hair out of my face and put my hands on my hips.

I walked over and picked the small dagger up. I drew a line in the sand and carefully looked at Henry. I cocked my hip and threw the thing using all of my momentum.

The knife imbedded itself in his right arm and I let out an exited yelp and started jumping around and pumping my fist in the air. I plucked it out of the leaves and walked back to the starting line.

I didn't miss again.

.~.~.~

I pushed the leaves out of my face and slashed at any branches I couldn't move aside. I had run out of salted meat and fish was starting to dull my taste buds, so I wanted to find some animals.

Today I had a guest with me. Finn had refused to be left at home, and now sat on my shoulder. I had to threaten him not to pee on me.

"I feel bad about this Finn, I don't want to kill anything!" I stopped and spun around. "I should just go eat some fish... No! I will eat real meat!" I hefted my knife and spear and looked around for anything eatable.

I closed my eyes and breathed in and out before relying on my ears to sense anything moving over the squawking of thousands of birds.

To my left something was closing in on us and Finn was squeaking and hiding himself in my hair. I crossed my arms and opened my eyes to watch the small snake glide over the wet ground. It's slitted eyes watched me slowly back away and it's pink tounge flicked in and out, giving the animal details about its suroundings.

It sort of sat up and opened its mouth to show its long fangs that seemed to seep with its venom. My body had gone still and I couldn't move my arms or legs. Everything seemed to move in slow motion.

The snake crouched down and I knew it was preparing to strike but I could only stare, horrified. When I finally snapped out of it my mind started working double pace.

My arm shot out and I cocked my hip, throwing my knife. I took that time to spin around and scramble up the tree to try to escape the poisonous animal.

When I finally got the courage to peek out of the thick curtain of leaves I was shocked to see the snake dead, it's head pierced by my knife. I put my hand to my heart to try and slow it's beating.

I pushed my legs over the limb and pushed of, landing lightly on the wet ground, and slowly walked over to the dead thing. I pulled my knife up by the hilt and the snake came with it.

I let out a yelp when it slowly slid down the blade and made a thud when it hit the ground. Finn scratched at my cheek and I gently rubbed his little back.

"I just killed a snake." I reached down and poked it before jumping back and hugged a tree. Finn squealed and ran away from being crushed.

I ran over and picked up the animal. It was limp in my hands and I felt bad, but that was what I had come out there for.

"Sorry your life had to be traded to save mine." I whispered to the snake and slowly trekked back to my camp.

When I finally broke the tree line I had gathered the needed supplies to biuld a fire and cook my snake. I looked at the creature and smiled with pride.

"You will taste good." I went to skin it over by the rest of my extra food that at night I would throw into the jungle far away from my camp. While I threw the animal skins away, all of the bread and cheese would go into the pools so at night the fish would come to eat and make my picking of food larger.

"Come on Finn, we have some cooking to do!"

**Next chapter we will see Sesshomaru and chapter 9 will be all about what he had been up to! Just hang in there!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.**

I yawned and pushed myself off the floor of my cave before stretching and padding down to the beach. The loose men's pants flutter around my ankles and the only thing I could find to sleep in last night shirt wise, was a vest. I crossed my arms over my chest and pulled the flag slash blanket tighter around my shoulders.

"Today Finn, I need to find water." I called and plopped unladylike onto the sand. "I'd best be going." I sat and watched the waves, hoping to see a boat float by.

By now they knew we had been missing when our boat did not dock when it was suppose to. It took all my will power to stand back up and make another notch in the log that sat a little ways out of my cave.

11 grooves. I had started to mark the days I had been on this island, eleven days I had been trapped, scared and cold. Me and mother would have a good laugh about this if I got home.

_When_ I got home.

I peeked back outside and quickly swapped my clothing out for more jungle friendly ones. I braided my hair back while eating a bit of cold fish I had saved in the dying embers of last nights fire. My hair had gotten stringy and lost the luster it once had, I comptemplated cutting it all off but in the end settled for tying it back.

My pack sat snug between my shoulder blades and I marched into the forest to find the elusive water. I had to keep a close eye on anything and everything around me. I looked up into every tree to make sure nothing would fall on me. I had to avoid a nest of bird eggs for fear the mother would get angry and attack.

I was throwing some berries into my bag so I could use them later when I stood up strait and look in wonder to my left. My footfalls sounded like earthquakes no matter how hard I tried to keep quiet as I tiptoed over to the sound of singing.

I finally slipped off my shoes and easily slipped into the underbrush. I bid my time before taking my hand and gently trying to parting the bushes.

Sesshomaru was singing a song of some sort, it was confusing and I took a second to sit and listen to his rough voice sing the tune.

_Oh, better far to live and die,_

_Under the brave black flag I fly,_

_With a pirate head and a pirate heart._

_Away to the cheating world go you,_

_Where pirates all are well-to-do;_

_But I'll be true to the song I sing,_

_And live and die a Pirate King..._

I shuffled in the shrubbery to lean in and hear his voice a little better but I snapped some leaves and he cut off singing before his heavy foot falls seemed to be coming closer and closer before retreating.

Just when I thought was in the clear, a large sharpened spear landed between my legs. I had to bite my fist to stop the yell of fear from flying from my mouth. I spun on my heels and quickly sprinted off into the jungle.

"Wait!"

I quickly shoved my shoes into my bag and launched myself at the nearest tree when I could feel Sesshomaru would be catching up to me any minute now. I ignored his scream and climbed the trees like I ha been doing it all my life, when in reality it was only because I scrambled up the rock face every night to watch the sunset.

"Who the hell was that?" Sesshomaru sprinted past my hiding spot before back peddling and sitting on my trees roots. I questioned how he could not have caught up to me, he shot past my tree like a bullet from a musket.

He pulled the woven basket from his back and I saw it was full of fish, bananas, along with berries and some vegetables that looked like an old ladies face and didn't smell any better. He sighed and leaned back onto the bark. He plucked a banana from the basket and started eating.

"Who do you think it was?" I looked down shocked that he could see me all up there but them locked my jaws shut to stop from screaming when I saw he was talking to a spider. A huge one.

It crawled over his shoulder and onto the tree. I prayed to whatever god or goddess that had kept me alive for this long to keep that creature down on the ground.

"She was pretty, wasn't she Ed?" He asked the spider and I wanted to laugh at how stupid he sounded. Then I remembered I had a rat at home that I did the exact same thing to. My shoulders slumped.

"Do you think she is one of those man eating people from that tribe?" He seemed deep in thought and absentmindedly took another bite of his fruit.

I looked around quick so I could remember how to get back to this very spot and find that river that Sesshomaru had obviously been fishing in. I shifted my foot and cringed at all the noise it made.

"Kagome." I flinched and almost fell out of the tree. "That was the woman's name, Kagome. The one on the boat that I wanted to kiss." I put my hand to my heart and tried to lower my heart rate.

"That's also the name of the woman hiding in the tree above me."

I screamed and really did fall backwards. Sesshomaru's arms flashed out and caught me and I screamed again and pushed myself out of his arms before rolling into a crouch. He seemed to find this funny and made a point about it by laughing.

"What, did you think you could hide this long from me? I will give you props from keeping me from finding your little hideout but really, what are you going to do, you can't hurt me-" A berrie nailed him in the eye.

"Damn!" He swiped angrily at his face while I reloaded and shot again. "Bastard woman!" He tried to swat at the small projectiles but missed ever time.

He didn't even see me running up to him, but boy, did he sure feel when my foot connected with his crotch.

"Stay away from me you...cocky, lecherous asshole!" I sprinted away from the man I had left moaning on the ground. I grabbed his spear and basket of fish. I tossed the biggest of the catch and threw it as his feet.

"If you wanted a kiss, all you had to do was ask."

I leaned down and brought his face to mine before smashing my lips down on his. It was not my first choice of first kisses but I didn't want to die with out saying I had never locked lips with a man.

I winked at him and gave him a two finger salute before racing off into the forest. He yelled after me.

**Tomorrow will be the last day of long chapters because I start school and golf and won't be home till 6 :P**

**(P.S. Wish me luck when trying out! XD)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. **

He hobbled into his camp and fell onto the poorly made chair. He rocked back and forth to rid the pain from his body.

"Curses!" He walked over to the large barrel and dipped the wooden ladle into the river water. If it was one good think that blasted woman did that helped him it was giving him this perfect thing to hold water.

"Damn, I need some more food." He had bundles of bananas and piles of berries he deemed safe, along with fish he had cooked and wrapped in palm leaves to save for later but had wanted fresh fish. He plucked one out of a tree hollow and munched on it while thinking up a plan.

"Well Ed, what do you think I should do?" He looked over at the Cane spider that crawled down from his hiding place in his vest pocket. "She looked heathy and she is one of two things: very lucky, or is practicing with her slingshot. She had a knife on her thigh and her clothing was not patchwork, meaning she found it on the beach." He tore into the wrapped fish.

He looked over at the pride of that days catch. She had tossed it at his feet before, heaven forbid, kissing him. He replayed the moment in his head and silently admitted he was much to cocky. In truth, he had expected her to have died by now, or the very least come begging for his help.

"And I was having such a nice day before she came into it..."

He had wanted fresh produce for supper so he had set out in the early morning to the fishing hole. He hummed a song his father had taught him as he carefully aimed and killed the fish that swam round his ankles.

He knew the moment someone walked even remotely close to his pond. He heard the exact time Kagome slipped her shoes off and counted the seconds it took her to slide carefully into the nearest bush. He watched as she climbed that tree with ease and even had the audacity to sit under her hiding spot and talk to Ed. She had yet again, outsmarted him.

"And to think, I was doing just fine before she came along..." He leaned back on his hammock and kicked on the ground lightly with his bare foot. He looked over at the bag that sat in the corner, carrying his old clothing. He had spent the better part of his young life in a place like this, a dense jungle. He thought back to the stories he was told about his parents by InuYasha's mother.

_"Your mother was a brave and beautiful pirate that had fallen in love with a rival captain. they combined their fleets and soon had a son. You. Sadly your father left your mother and you, and for that I apologize." She would rug his head and tears should well up in her eyes._

_"Three years after you where born your mother's ships fell under attack. The whole crew pushed their beloved captain into the life raft and demanded you two got to safety. Sadly as you floated away your mother got shot. I was her last choice, the woman her child's father left her for, why should she trust me with her most beloved of things? I guess we will never know. She passes away still a brave and beautiful terror of the seas."_

InuYasha's mother was a sweet and kind lady his mother had trusted with him. She lived on the island of Jura, it was similar to his island now.

He blew his bangs out of his face and his eyes fluttered shut. He hadn't gotten much sleep for the past few days, and the rock with the eleven carvings init was not helping in the least.

"It would be nice to see Izayoi again..." He plucked a stock of grass from beside his hammock and stuck it in his mouth to make sure he wouldn't grind his teeth if he fell asleep.

.~.~.~

He woke up sometimes later and walked around the small path that led to the waterfall on the far side of the island. He took off his shirt and tossed it in the corner. He would hang it up on the string that was tied to both sides and the rushing water would clean his sweat covered clothing.

His pants landed in the pile and he dived into the water in just his undergarments. The only way into the grove was through a small crack in the large mountain that would be invisible to the untrained eye.

He floated on his back and thought back to that woman. Her clothing was crinkled so that could only mean it was cleaned in the ocean and not fresh water. Also, if she had a water source the cloth wouldn't have smelt like salt when she leaned down and kissed him.

Her face was full so she had food but her lips looked cracked and her eyes held no sheen, meaning she could be suffering form a mild case of dehydration. What little water she had would be no help.

He swam over to the sides and grabbed his clothing. In two graceful strokes he snatched the line and hooked his shirt and pants around it. The flapped loudly in the jets of water but they would be clean in no time.

He pushed a large rock away from the small cave he hid all valuables in, such as a jewelry box full of jewels and many pairs of woman's slippers and dance shoes. He skimmed over his collection before he smiled and plucked a rouge one from between two other pairs.

He smirked and fingered the matching pair to Kagome's missing shoe. He had found it on the side beach when they had washed up on shore. He had grabbed it and ran into the trees leaving her to fend for herself. Not his best move.

He smirked again and slowly made his way to the small river he liked fishing in, in his undergarments, before lightly sitting the shoe right in front of the path leading to the fishing spot.

Right where she would see it.

**I have no idea why I really don't like this chapter...it's just so...chunky. Sorry, try to get through it. :( **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.**

I strutted my way down the beach and whipped my slingshot out to fire at invisible enemy. I was feeling overly proud of myself for all the anger I knew that man now harbored for me.

I detoured and peeked around the trees to find the large log I had stood up to mark the place that the trail leading to the place Sesshomaru had been fishing in. I snickered but remained vigilant as I walked between the trees and bushes.

I patted the tree that I had climbed and then thought back to how far and from which direction I had been running from. I made a slight left and started down a small rutted path in the ground under all the newly grown leaves that sometimes blocked its way. When it stopped I looked around.

"Animals have to drink to, so they must make marks in the ground when going to and from the watering hole." I whispered looking around and being rewarded with small pig prints in the damp ground.

I raced after them, throwing cation to the wind and enjoying the feeling of not almost dying that day. Soon I would find water and wouldn't have to worry about anything besides a cocky brute of a man and small little arachnids.

I broke the tree line and as I was running over to the river when I tripped over something and fell on my face. I prayed to anyone that was listening that it was not another dead man.

I looked over my shoulder and was relieved to see it was a shoe. I reached out and grabbed it.

"If a shoe is here that means another woman must be he-" I stopped talking as soon as I saw the small scratch in the corner, just like the one on my shoe from when I bumped it on the one of the food tables legs.

I threw the shoe away from me and and looked around with horror. Would he really stoop so low as to play that cruel of a joke on me? Place a shoe to get my hopes up before dashing them with the small fact it was _my_ shoe he put there?

I growled and from a far off tree a laugh could be heard as its owner sprinted away.

**Good news, I made the team(Was there ever a doubt)! Bad news, later updates...sorry :(**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.**

I chased after the fading figure clad in white and brown.

He would often turn around and stick his fingers in his ears and bug out his eyes in an attempt to annoy me. It worked.

I kicked harder at the ground and dodged the trees that seemed to blur before my eyes. My shoes had molded to the shape of my feet and made running and hiking much more comfortable but even from this distance I could see this bare feet pound at the ground as he taunted me on.

He snickered and made a quick left. I shifted my direction and cleared a log I think he was expecting me to trip over; I looked over at him to see if he saw my jump and tell him off when I realized his real purpose before it was to late.

I ran right into the spiderweb that spanned the range between two trees. I screamed and tripped on some roots before falling into a heap at Sesshomaru's feet.

"Well what do we have here?" I grabbed at his legs but he easily danced out of my grasps.

"You little bastard!" I slammed my hands down into the dirt and tried to push myself up and when I did I swatted at my pants and placed my hands on my hips before staring my captor in the eye.

"Well at lease I'm no adventuress." He said it with a smile and I gasped with outrage before hissing under my breath and leaning in to tell him off.

"I wouldn't dream of ever-"

"Why would I care?" He spun on his heels and started walking away. I deflated and had to stop myself from calling out to him to tell me where he was going. "By the way, that spider on your shoulder is a Crab spider and it's poisonous."

I frowned and looked over onto my arm before squealing and batting the creepy thing off my arm but in the prosses of doing that I had started hopping on one foot and caused me to lose balance and fall, again, on my face.

"Never mind, just a harmless cane spider. Come and catch me princess." He took off again into the jungle and I jumped to my feet and followed him quickly. He made a few turns before stoping all together.

He spun around and salute me before crossing his arms over his chest and blowing me a kiss and falling backwards. I screamed and tried to skid to a stop before falling down whatever he had.

I locked my legs but I couldn't stop quit enough and ended teetering on the edge before falling in. The blue water was only a few feet down but when I hit, it felt like a pound of bricks had been slammed down on my chest.

I broke the surface and grabbed blindly for any ledge and when my hands wrapped around a rock and I pulled myself onto the slope. I sputtered before standing up only to meet the eyes of Sesshomaru.

"Well princess, you look like a drowned cat." He smirked and I puffed up, ready to tell him off for how horrid this day was going, when he leaned down and kissed me-

Then pushed me in.

"Sorry, I have to give myself time to get away, ya know?" He said and for a minute as I sat treading water in the center of the pool, I could very much imagine him as a feared pirates son.

"Thanks for showing me water." I muttered, my voice full of sarcasm and he just smirked again.

"Thanks for the kiss sweetheart."

**Sorry I didn't respond to your reviews like normal, I have a two page paper to write for my AP history class and it's only the second day :/**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.**

I clomped down the beach in the general direction of my camp. I was soaked to the bone and when the sun started to go down the temperature dropped, causing me to start shivering. The white shirt stuck to my body in an uncomfortable manner and my pants sagged and seemed to want to drag on the ground and would have if not for the fact I stuck them inside my leather straps I had wrapped around my ankles to stop my shoes from flying off when I started running.

"I'm _never_ going to get home!" I threw my hands down and trudged onward. I turned the small curve that told me I was nearing home when I spotted a huge brown dresser thing floating I little ways out. I instantly perked up and brought my hands up to my eyes to look out to the water and stop the glare.

I slipped my pants off and my shoes came with them, plopping into the sand as I ran into the water. Sesshomaru would most likely be laughing his ass off back at his camp with his ugly spider and his huge ego from the prank.

My swimming had greatly improved and in a few strokes I had made it to the what appeared to be, a display case. Father had, had one full of fine china and his wedding plates. I dragged the thing as far to shore as I could before it beached itself and I ran my hands over the sides to find out what was inside.

A huge hole was made on the back and I was surprised that I hadn't noticed it before then. I reached in and felt around. My hand connected with cold metal and hard steel. I grabbed onto one of the poles and attempted to turn it sideways.

I slipped the gun out of the hole then dropped it when I saw what it was. I poked at it before realizing it was dripping wet and would not ignite even if I had wanted it to. I pushed it away from me and started to empty the case. Two swords, a knife, and two useless guns.

"Swords huh?" I held it away from me and quietly unsheathed the weapon. The jeweled hilt felt heavier in my hand than I was used to but I knew with a little practice I could become proficient with it.

"Carful princess, that's one large blade you have there." Sesshomaru said from the top of one of the many rocks that darted out of the water on this side of the island. As I opened my mouth for a reply, I remembered I had forgotten to put my pants back on.

"Oy! Don't look!" I flattened myself behind the empty case and yelled over my shoulder. "You pervert!" I looked helplessly to my bottoms that sat on the other side of the wooden chest. I couldn't reach them.

"Go on princess, show me that plump little bottom." He laughed at his own perverse joke before hopping off the ledge and inspecting my swords. "Nice weaponry, but a tad to heavy for your small frame." He tossed the sword up and easily caught it so the blade faced downward before popping three pebble sized rubies from the metal and tossing it to me but sliding the jewels into his pocket.

"I prefer the silent detached waiter, not this smirking, cruel pirate!" I reached out and snatched the sword form where he had tossed it into the sand at my feet. "Do you...do you think you could toss me my bottoms." I blushed with anger or embarrassment, maybe both.

"I would love to princess, but I need time to get away. Oh, and just so you don't get the wrong idea, I found the case first. Who do you think made that hole? And, on another note, I did this so you wouldn't die and not because I like you, got it?" I nodded and he smirked before saluting like always and sprinting off into the forest.

I delicatly reached out and grabbed my pants before throwing them on quickly and sprinting back to my camp with my knife, swords and worthless guns. For the rest of the night I comptemplated how to tell Sesshomaru he had been the first man to see my undergarments, but in the form of a insult.

**GUYS, GUYS! I got fanart! It's from my friend who demanded I let her read my writing and she drew some stuff and if I can figure out how to upload crap I might have a cover...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.**

"This... Is so...hard!" I was laying on the sand with my sword lying in the sand next to me. I have been practicing with it for the past half hour and already I could feel muscles in places I never knew I muscles. I looked to the side and watched sand filter through my fingers while Finn sat in a cracked open coconut. With the butt of my blade I could now smash the thick outer skin of the fruit and eat the inside. Finn seemed to like the husk after I was through with it.

I got back up slowly before hefting the sword over my shoulder and giving my practice dummy a glare. I had made a new model that somehow, without my realizing it had turned out to look a lot like Sesshomaru.

"I want to _decapitate_ you." I yelled at the leaf man and not expecting a response. I leveled my blade at its throat. "Then you would say something like 'But princess, that sword is a little to much for you don't you think?' and the I would crush you and stomp all over your pride." I dropped my sword and it fell limply to my side.

"I'm going to lose my mind soon." I fell down next to Finn. "Maybe insanity in a nice place."

**This chapter was written to They Might Be Giants song Istanbul...it's a strange song with an addicting beat.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.**

The cracking of branches woke me and I looked around in a haze. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and clutched my sword in my hands. I quickly slipped my knife from its holster and held them both. I used the smaller of the two to slowly move a bundle of twigs away from the side of the cave wall and allowed me to look out.

Sesshomaru walked slowly over the sand, not making a sound. I had tried before to move silently in the sand and trees but somehow, I was always to loud. He made it look easy, creepily making his way past my hideout. Finn ran up my foot and rested his body on my shoulder, just enough to poke his little head out of the vines I had draped over the tree limbs, hiding this place from view.

I really didn't want any trouble this time and instead watched as he stepped into the water, making almost invisible ripples on the surface. He pulled a spear of his back and spun it expertly in between his fingers and even tossed it from hand to hand while it twirled. He did all this subconsciously because his eyes never strayed from the water.

He couldn't be catching fish because he was in to deep of water, the momentum of the spear would decrease too fast and the fish would get away. The ocean lapped at his rolled up pant legs but he was to busy watching the water. He stopped the spinning staff suddenly and unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it on the shore along with the leather tie binding his hair back.

The silver strands drifted in the ocean breeze and he started his game of twirling sharp pointy sticks anew. Suddenly his back muscles contracted and in a blink of an eye, he sat crouched down in the water with the spear imbedded into the sea bottom.

He swiftly yanked upward and the decent sized fish flopped around on the tip before dying. I watched in awe as he carefully approached deeper areas, and it seemed as long as he could twirl his staff, he could kill the animals that swam past.

After about an hour of that, I was about to go back to bed when he completely submerged himself and reemerged not to far away with yet another fish. I smiled before mentally slapping myself.

He was what I need to avoid, no mater _how_ handsome he looked with his shirt off, and water trekking its way across his slim body. He was off limits and that was saying a lot considering I'm deserted on an island with no rules.

**Goodness I almost forgot to update... Do any of you see the new Teen Wolf? Pretty cool huh? Anywho, read and review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.**

I stumbled into Sesshomaru's home completely on accident. I was walking through the trees, when I stepped on a concealed snake and stumbled backwards and onto a rope which tripped me and make me stumble backwards into the waiting netting.

Wooden gears shifted in their hide-y holes placed in the trees. The net pulled itself upward and carried me up with it. I let out a started yelp and tried to get my bearings.

I pushed myself to the right so I was laying in an uncomfortable ball. I looked around and started trying to grab for my knife that had started to slip out of it's sheath. I groped for it before it slipped through the holes and it flew upward and I scrambled to catch it.

My fingers latched onto the handle and I quickly pulled the blade to my chest and held it like I was afraid some flying lemur would buzz past and steal it. When I finally called down enough, I sliced at the rope trying to cut it so when I fell it wouldn't cause _to much_ pain-

The support rope snapped and I was thrown into the ground and sprawled all over the foliage. I spit out a little bit of leaves that had somehow gotten into my mouth when I fell. I stood up and rubbed my back before cracking my eyes and stopping in my tracks.

My hands dropped to my sides and I looked around at the mysterious mans home base. I ran my hands over the plush hammock that draped across two trees and was full of fluffy looking pillows that had to have come from the wreckage. I laughed as I pulled a hand crafted ladle from the barrel full of clear drinking water.

I rubbed his shirt that sat drying on the line between two fingers and was shocked as how soft the fabric was. It was well worn and I counted three holes in the sides, so I plucked it off the clothing line and rummaged around in my side pack for the thread and wooden needle I kept there.

I smirked and strutted over to his bed before choosing the nicest looking pillow and mutilated it with my sword that now rested in between my shoulder blades. I picked through the rubble and when I was satisfied with the three patches, started threading the needle.

**I'm taking a collage level class (AP Amarican History) so you can expect updates later than normal...sorry!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.**

Sesshomaru picked through the case of salted fish and bottles of canned fruits. He hit one of the baskets on the side of the crate and an ugly thunking sound happened.

He smirked and plucked at the side of the bed of leaves. They crunched as he shifted his weight and dug something out of his pocket. The small watch sat snug in his hands and the cover, which had once said "Serve the man at the head" in Portuguese, was now smudged from all the times he had rubbed his finger over it. It was a bad habit Sesshomaru had tried to stop but whenever he got nervous, his hands instinctually rubbed at the thin metal his father gave to him when he was still a baby.

"She did a good job Ed. I think I will take her on my ship when I set it to find my father." He rubbed the spider but it's eyes were on the small mouse that was hissing in a pile of old clothing. "You must her little companion animal. Could be worse, you could be a parrot."

He pulled out a pack of moldy old cigars from his coat pocket and lit one with the old lighter he had found floating in the water. After the third strike the match top lit and he huddled the cigars end to the flame. He took a drag and blew it out and onto Kagome's pile of clothing.

"She has to get used to the smell if she is going to help with sailing my pirate ship." He confided in his arachnid companion before taking a hit and putting it out by smothering it on her pillow.

**I got a new sketch book and the graphic novel of The House of Night series! Pretty happy right now...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.**

I brought the thread to my mouth and cut it with my teeth. I tied it in a knot and took a step back to admire my handiwork.

I hit at it with my hand to make sure it wouldn't fall off from my poor sewing skills. When it held I smiled and spun around to lay back onto Sesshomaru's bed when a trees leaves rustled to my side.

My legs contracted and tensed, ready for a mad dash in any direction that would subsequently lead to me wondering in the dark looking for my campsite.

When the nearest bush russled I bolted and didn't take the time to look back. Trees started to blur and my feet seemed to be able to weave through the jungle with a grace I never knew I possessed. I instinctually brought my arms out to duck under a fallen trunk covered in green moss.

I peeked over my sholder for only a millisecond and caused me to crash into something moving in the opposing direction.

"If you don't watch where your going you _might_ run into someone respectable." Sesshomaru smirked and crouched down to look me in the eye. "Well princess, what will you say next?" He smirked.

"You should hide your pillows, I think a cat got to them." The cocky half smile dropped from his face and he let out a breath of confusion.

"What did I do to make you hate me so?" He brought a hand up to cup my cheek while still remaining precariously perched on the balls of his feet.

"You call me princess." I stuttered for a reply.

"Shall I call you Temptress instead?" He leaned in closer and his breath whispered across my lips.

"You most certanly will not! And stop talking like that." He smiled, not smirked or a sly curve of the lips, oh no, those I could handle, this was a tilt of his mouth in a way that was in no way insulting.

"What words are you speaking of?" There was an inch between us but Sesshomaru made quick work of that and soon nothing but our lips connected and I forgot about sewn shirts and cat attacked pillows.

**Guilty pleasure, I needed some romance. How are all of my beautiful readers today?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.**

Sesshomaru leant back and I made a disbelieving choking noise from my throat. He tilted his lips up in a ghost of the smile I had spotted earlier.

"I've decided, you will accompany me on my voyage." He seemed proud of his decision and I slapped the smirk off his face. Literally. He fell backwards, cradling his cheek with both hands. "Damn woman!"

"You don't strut through jungles kissing women you do not know!" I scolded holding my throbbing hand tenderly.

"Look what you did, I sounded like my brother." He gracefully rose off the ground. "Did you not just hear my brilliant offer?" I looked up at him confused.

"Excuse me? You mean the boat adventure, most certainly not! What would my mother think, me becoming a pirate!" I tried to look appalled but the idea was gnawing at the back of my brain.

"The only thing you have to return to is your mother. If you go back you'll be married off to bare Mr. Sticky Britches twelve and a half children." He seemed to be getting a little flustered.

"What did you call him?" I covered my mouth to stop my giggle. "Also on that note, how in heavens name would I birth a half child?" I crossed my arms over my chest before uncrossing them and pushing myself off the ground.

"How should I know about the female genitalia? Your the woman in this relationship." He looked at me completely stoic.

"We have no _relationship_!" I spat the word.

"I only meant to imply that you would be joining me on my odyssey to find my father and slaughter him." He had started walking past me and back to his camp but took the time to look over his shoulder at my reaction after he finished talking.

"I dislike my father as much as the next daughter but I would never dream of killing him!" He shot me a deadpan look.

"My father was the indirect cause of my mothers death. He will burn in the deepest pits of hell with the other murders." He shrugged his shoulders and continued into the trees.

"How can you say that so normally?" Against my better judgement, I followed a little ways behind. He skillfully avoided any low lying leaves and branches but I beat them out of my way with my fists.

"You have to understand, I have seen thing I would never wish upon my enemies." He stopped and though about that for a moment. "Besides my father." He walked into camp and kicked at the scattered remains of the pillow. "Well that was rude."

"I needed cloth to sew up your shirt." I cursed myself when a blush crept up my cheeks. Tailoring clothing was a wife's job.

"In that case, it was still rude." He inspected the patch and nodded his head once, as if telling the shirt would still be able to grace his body. While he was mentally interrogating his top, I took the time to try out his hammock.

"So about this whole 'Pirate' thing...What would I do?" I prayed he didn't say killing.

"You have the skill to be a good helmsman. Woman, I guess." He took of his old shirt and replaced it with the newly patched one. I tried not to watch and only got to see the quick flash of his white back.

Even from the little glance, I had saw the scars that marred his nice complextion. Two large ones decorated his shoulder blades and reminded me of the pictures I had seen in church of the angels, cast out of heaven and striped of their wings. That must be what it was, when he was young he must have been beaten because of him and his mothers background. His innocence was stolen from him.

I was pulled from my deep thoughts by him clearing his throat. My eyes snapped up to his face and his golden eyes had gone cold.

"If your going to follow me I guess I will have to reveal some of my secretes to you." He waved me over and started to scale a tree. I was confused but followed him anyway. If he had wanted to kill me he could have done it long before.

When we reached the top I peeked my head out and let out a breath of pure shock. The jungle floor must have slowly inclined as I walked up because I could see everything.

"That rock face right there, it's full of an old pirates treasure." He pulled a small hand held spyglass from his pouch and handed it to me.

I held the thing to my eye and sure enough, a small cave came into view and three small chests came with it.

"Most pirates don't hide things, unless they will have more worth later rather than now. My guess is that it will be looked for and gauging by how new the chests are, someone will be looking for it soon. Our mission is to get the gold, steal their ship, and sail it out of this place." He plucked the glass from my fingers and put it back into his pocket before looked over at me with a questioning smirk.

"Fifty percent."

"What?" He looked confused before catching on. "Twenty."

"Sixty."

"Never!" He glared at me, outraged.

"This nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach tells me you need me for something and that something is going to be dangerous and it something you can't do, like scaling that cliff. Am I right?" I smirked back at him and he let a grin slip.

"Fifty it is then." He spit in his hand and held it out to me. I hadn't bathed in a week so what the hell. I spit in my hand and slapped it into his.

**For the zero percent of you readers wondering, the island is shaped like an apostrophe mark.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.**

"This looked a lot shorter of a walk from the trees." I muttered at we trekked through the woods. Sesshomaru could almost mindlessly weave past every tree, root, or branch that fell in his path while I had to continually slash at the leaves that always seem to block my way.

"Well if you would stop being so negative than maybe the earth would stop fighting you." He snickered and bushed the last of the low lying tree limbs out of the way to show the base of the sheer cliff face.

"Mother of god." I ran my hand of the jagged side of the mountin and my eyes instinctively searched out the footholds and places I could rest on. I found only one and it was more then half way up the cliffside.

I shook my hands our and grabbed the rock. I hefted myself up and reached for the next one-

"What in the hell do you think your doing?!" Sesshomaru grabbed me around the waist and I toppled backwards before he caught me. "Don't you want some ropes or something?!" For the first time since my meeting him he seemed worried.

"I have climbed before, this will be easy. As for the ropes..." I grabbed the twine from his belt and tied a small knot in my pants. "When I get up there I tie it to a box, lower it to you, and pull it back up till the cave is empty and then I'll climb down. Easy." He looked skeptical.

"When you kiss the dirt don't come crying to me." He snuffed his nose up and reclined back on a rock.

I grabbed the handhold and started up. My feet and hands moved together and I only stumbled once, and was happy to hear Sesshomaru jump up to catch me if I had fallen.

I reached a little father and grabbed onto the ledge marking the halfway point. I threw myself over the overhang and took a deep breath. Sesshomaru called up to me and I held a thumbs up over the side.

Gently picking myself off the rocks poking into my back, I started again. Before I knew it the cave top came into view.

I maneuvered myself to the edge of the hole and swung my body over to the side, trying to clamp onto the rock. On my second try one of my foot holds shattered and the small black pebbles startled Sesshomaru.

"Don't fall!"

"Oh thanks for your help, I was _so_ planning on jumping from the cliffs!" I called in a sarcastic voice. He deadpanned.

"Just get my treasure!" I snorted and readjusted my feet to better places. I swung one more time and my hand slipped but luckily my other caught the caves overhang. I dangled there for a few good seconds before using all my strength to push myself up. I threw myself over the peak and started dry heaving from the stress the climb had done to it.

"Please tell me you are not vomiting on my chests!" He called from the ground and I flipped him the bird. "What a rude girl, you are."

I pulled the nearest trunk to me and opened it. Inside was maps and scales and pocket watches. I snapped the lid shut with a bored sigh and attached it to the rope, preparing it for departure. I stopped for a moment before leaning out and yelling down.

"Make me a promise." He looked up at me, exasperated. "When I lower them down to you, that you won't take off and leave me stranded up here." I could hear the strangled fear in my voice.

He looked shocked, like that thought had never occurred to him. I almost regretted saying anything less I gave him an idea.

"I can promise to you that I will not leave you up there, and that I will not make off with the treasure." He held up his hand in a mock army salute.

I still wasn't convinced but I shoved the chest closer to the edge. They were but a bit bigger than my jewelry boxes back home. I put it on its side and kicked it over, clenching the rope tight. It swung a few times before going still, giving me the opportunity to lower it slowly to the ground.

I opened the next one and it was full of snippets of clothing and fancy earrings and necklaces. I reached my hand in and grabbed a handful, watching as the expensive accessories slipped through my fingers. This one had a handle and was easier to tie and lower down.

The last one was farther in than the rest, like it was reluctant to be found. I dragged it out and tossed open the lid open haphazardly. Inside sat picture after picture of the same woman, sometimes with a small child in her arms. In one of them she was in the arms of a man, a pirate to be exact.

His white hair held many braids and beads but paled in comparison to the woman's who's whiteness seemed to seep through the photograph and glow. Scars decorated their skin and swords hung at their thighs. They held a small a small child in their arms that sat in the cradle of their conjoined hands; he bore a small wooden knife and his father's hat rested over one eye. Both parents looked on lovingly.

I quickly dropped the picture like it had burned me and slammed the lid shut. I took a deep breath before tying the box and pushing to the side. I spotted Sesshomaru tapping his foot impatiently below.

"What took you so long?" He glared at me.

"Who does this all belong to?" I almost whispered it but he seemed to notice what I said.

"Is it not obvious, my father."

**Well my day has been completely uneventful so...Hi!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.**

"So..." I scratched my neck and looked at the ground. "How will I know you won't run off into the night with some boat made from palm leaves and bird dung?" He looked up from where he sat on the ground digging through the chests.

"If you are so worried about that, just sleep here tonight." He went back to work sorting the jewelry into two piles, mine and his.

I paced a few steps before stopping and going to sit next to him. I crossed my feet under me and waited patiently as he weighted each piece with a scale and lie it down in its respective pile.

"We could move all of our stuff to the small pool that you showed me. It's hidden and it's easily protected-" Sesshomaru dropped the earring he had been weighing and grabbed my shoulders in mock happiness.

"That genius, why didn't I thing of that? Oh yes, because only one person can fit thought the opening." He said sarcastically and I crossed my arms over my chest and shot back a snarky response.

"Did you think to float the things down the waterfall, oh mighty smart ass? The drop is small and I don't think anything would break because of it." He froze and looked over at me in wonder. "I do think once in a rare while, thank you very much!"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"That all of it." I muttered, wiping the sweat from my brow. I patted my barrel of food and Sesshomaru's bundled hammock which had been tied in a small ball. "Are you finished with the latter?" I yelled so he could hear me over the slightly loud sound of falling water.

"Catch!" The rope latter shot up and I dropped his bed and snatched the handle mid-air. I quickly tied it to the tree we had both deemed strong enough to support the required weight.

I rolled over onto my stomach and looked over the ledges edge to give Sesshomaru a thumbs up. He smirked up at me and pointed to the things piled behind me. I complied and started sending them down the river.

The food went first. It made the twelve foot fall easily and Sesshomaru hefted the creates over his head and arranged them accordingly. Mine would hold all food because they were still waterproof, while Sesshomaru's would hold all equipment.

He climbed up the ladder and inspected the remaining things. Most were clothing and materials that couldn't get wet or that we're to defecate to make the drop.

"I will take these down by hand, but I need you to do something for me." I looked up at him with skepticism. "Make some sort of watchtower to look for incoming boats." He lifted his hammock over his shoulder and started back down the ladder.

I huffed in annoyance but did as I was instructed. I was stomping through the underbrush looking for the tallest tree when I found one that seemed to just peek out of the emergent layer of the jungle, I scaled it and plucked the leaves off nearby treetops. I made I small little seat and rested my hands on my knees, which I had pulled up to my body. From here I could see Sesshomaru moving things. His shirt rested on the last little box and I blushed before averting my eyes to the sea. I got lost in thought.

"This is what you call a 'WatchTower'?" Sesshomaru questioned with an eyebrow raised."I can watch from this tower, now can't I?" I looked back out to the ocean."Come down, I made supper." He waited till I had positioned myself to jump out of the tree before raising up a hand to stop me. "A fall from that hight will break your legs, jump into my arms."

I looked at him like he had grown another head.

"Excuse me?"

"You have one of two choices, fall and crack your leg or get a little flustered from being so close to perfection." He smirked up at me and I blew my hair out of my face. He held out his arms and I huffed."If you drop me I swear on my fathers grave, I'll hunt you down and kill you." I readied myself for the fall."I thought your father was alive?" He questioned smirking."He'll be dead soon enough, I will be going after him after I kill you. It was his fault for dragging me out onto that floating deathtrap!" He chuckled and wiggled his fingers, telling me he was waiting.

I closed my eyes and pushed off the bark and fell for only a short time before Sesshomaru's arms wrapped around me. I peeked out and was startled at how close we were. He smirked.

"Well princess, fancy meeting you here." I wanted to smack him but something stopped me.

The smile slipped off his face and instead he started to move his face closer to mine. I knew I should push away but I instead stood completely still and as a his lips brushed mine-

Something exploded.

Not figuratively like in some girls fantasies, something literally spontaneously combusted. In our camp.

**Hehehe *Incert best evil laugh here*. This is like the only cliffhanger so far, clue to everyone who reads this stupid authors note, the explosion is something really stupid. ;)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.**

I sprinted into camp and was shocked to see logs had been set around a pit and I fire had been started. Charred bits of something landed on my shoulder and I picked it up and and looked at it more carefully.

"...Is this...beans?" Sesshomaru let out a laugh and I frowned back at him with a confused expression.

"The can must have over heated and exploded." He smirked and picked a bit of bean out of my hair.

"Did you not think it important to, I don't know... OPEN THE LID?!" I threw my hands out for exaggeration. He laid a hand in the crook of his arm and looked at me with a disapproving scowl.

"Just eat some fruit and shut your yap." He shoved an unopened can of pears into my hands and stomped off over to the crates holding all the swords and unusable guns.

"Show me your fighting stance." He spun around quick and tossed me a full length blade. I caught it before it fell to the ground with a thud. "It's to heavy for you to hold like that..."

He looked me up and down before retrieving an arm length knife with complicated designs and patterns etched into the ebony handle. He held the weapon out to me and I tenderly grabbed the hilt and unsheathed it.

The metal was inlaid with small jewels and more intricate drawings and pictures. Written at the very tip was one small rune.

"It means '_protection_'. This blade will help you defend what is yours." I held it up but Sesshomaru's hand wrapped around mine. "This is not how you will wield such a blade."

His hand slipped down to my wrist and plucked the knife from my hands before flipping it around and putting it back. I watched my hand slowly slip down to my side before instantly looking back up.

"Your strength is in the movements your wrist, so it's only natural that you have a stance that complements that." He fluidly pulled the sword from his back and bent down into a crouch. "Now lets see how well you protect what is most important to you: your life."

Then he charged me.

**So, yes, the explosion was anticlimactic. On another note, it's late because I had to stay late at school for the Fall Sports Event thingy ma-bob...**


	22. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own InuYasha.**

I ripped another bit off the leaf and watched it flutter to the ground before looking back up to the ocean.

"Do you see anything?" Sesshomaru asked. He had come out to keep me company while I sat up in a tree to watch for nonexistent boats.

"Well...Wait! I think...I think..." I quickly brought my hand to my forehead to block out the sun and he instantly stood up, waiting for more details. "I see a whole lot of nothing!" I slouched back and frowned down at him.

"If your going to fool around up there, then I will leave. I need to take a bath anyway." He turned around and started back to camp.

The bath topic caused some tense air between us but we finally got it settled. He would bathe while I was up here watching for ships and we would switch the next day. I destroyed another leaf before looking out. I held my hand up again and started talking to Finn, who sat snuggled up in my shirt pocket.

"Well Finn, as much fun as staring at water is-" I immediately stopped and checked again and then again.

A small black dot was steadily making its way towards our island. I reached up and snatched the spyglass Sesshomaru had hidden between two branches. I brought it to my eye and was greeted with the sight of a small, obviously handmade, raft.

In one huge leap, I cleared the tree and started sprinting back to the campground. My blood was pulsing and Finn was squeaking at my sudden movements. I could feel the adrenalin and I poured on the speed, making it home quicker than I ever had before. I slid between the rocks and started yelling.

"A raft is coming to the is-" I stopped as Sesshomaru stood up and walked out of the waterfall before strolling over to were his new clean clothing sat in a heap.

"Did I not tell you I was bathing?" He was perfectly calm while I sat face down on his hammock trying to remember how to take deep breaths.

"Boat. Island. _Now_." He sprinted off to go investigate while I shook my head to rid myself of the vivid image that now seemed to be ingrained in my memory.

I had seen some handsome men in my time with the royals, bit this waiter takes the cake. After a little while I could hear shuffling and Sesshomaru coming back in.

"Well on a good note, they are not a threat to us." I looked up and stopped.

"KAGOME!" My sister threw herself at me and I had think about the breathing process all over again.

**Haha! I'm getting good at cliffhangers! Sorry I haven't replied to your reviews, i've been really busy lately...**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.**

"This was a horrid idea!" She said while paddling. The man with her just snorted and gave her a small smile.

"My dear Sango, have you forgotten what we gain in return?" He raised one eyebrow in question and Sango let out a tired sigh.

"We stole a pirates treasure, do you really think I could forget th-" Her sentence was cut short when a hand grabbed at her behind. Acting on instinct, a sharp slap was landed on the side of his face.

"Well that was fun." He muttered, slouched over the oars and hung onto consciousness for as long as he could. "And well worth it."

"How do I dig myself in this hole?" She moaned and continued to row, trying to make up the difference from him not rowing. She looked back over her sholder to see how long she had till the sun set when she noticed the ship.

"Miroku! He's coming!" She kicked at the sleeping man till he woke with a start.

"What-" He looked over to were she was pointing and stopped talking the moment he noticed the words ingrained into the boats wooden hull.

_The Black Lady_

"Well, so it was ye who stole my gold!" The captin called over the side before smiling and showing them his many missing teeth. "Crew, let's welcome two of our own back on board. _Properly_."

**While this may seem unimportant chapter, just wait till a little farther into the story till it makes sense.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.**

"And we paddled and paddled and paddled!" Kikyo exaggerated with her hands, moving them back and forth in a rowing motion.

"I spotted this island and thought from here I could test the currents and find the most playable direction my brother had floated off in." He scowled at Sesshomaru, who sat by the fire stirring the can of snake stew. The animal had dropped to the ground at my feet and I had clubbed it to death. I had been teased the whole trip back.

"I am most capable of taking care of myself." He poked at the glowing embers and refused to look at InuYasha.

"I didn't worry about you, I was scared about to what lengths you would go to save that woman." He growled and I looked over at them in surprise. "She is useless and a burden."

My face flushed and I quickly drew my sword and slashed at his pack. My blade cut thought the thin leather strap and I leveled the weapon at his throat before narrowing my eyes.

"Say that to my face." he looked shocked before evaluating my positioned limbs and letting out a laugh. My arm was bent and my fist was at eye level, the way Sesshomaru had taught me.

"She can't even hold a simple sword right!" He said and then it was his brothers turn to chuckle. He stopped rearranging the fires ashes and smirked up at his brother.

"With that very blade, she nearly sliced my neck clean off." He was referring to one of our many different sparing exercises where I had gained the upper hand and cut a huge chunk out of the collar of his shirt.

He seemed to look at me in a new light and with his thumb, pointed to my sister.

"You can use a sword and your sister is a devil with a gun, what kinda family were born into?" He stuck his hands in his pocket and laughed.

"You can shoot?" I looked over at Kikyo with surprise and she started to blush before sliding the pistol out of her belt and swingging it around her finger by the trigger.

"So you think this girl could have what it takes?" He gave me a once over and his scowl deepened.

Sesshomaru nodded and stood up, grabbed some plates and distributed the stew evenly between four bowls I had carved two days ago while on watch for boat duty.

"You care to explain were you have been?" Sesshomaru said, completely ignoring InuYasha's question.

"Ya, Ya...well it all started when we landed on the same lifeboat..."

_Kikyo looked around in every direction, looking for her sister or InuYasha and his brother. She brought her hand up to block the rising sun out of her eyes. She started to panic and the small lifeboat she had thrown herself into last night during the storm started to rock back and forth._

_It would be two days of floating before she found InuYasha floating upside down in the water._

_She let out a blood curdling yell and the mans head shot up to stare wide eyed at the woman._

_"Your not dead?" He questioned,treading water._

_"You _should_ be dead!" She pointed horified at him and he scoffed and pushed himself over the edge of the dinggy and onto the wooden seats._

_"I was looking into the water." He popped his neck and started the tenuous task of straining all the water out of his hair. Kikyo grew tired of waiting for his to talk._

_She swiftly removed the top layer if her petticoat to help as a sort of towel, but InuYasha jumped to conclusions._

_"You will have time to get married when you get home! You don't want to do something you might regret!" He started mumbling and stuttering._

_"Oh, hush up, you! I was going to use it to dry your hair!" She put her hands on her hips and slid behind him and rubbed gently at his scalp._

_"What do we do now?" He thought her heard her whisper and looked back over his shoulder. He could feel the tears hit the back of his shirt and when he met her eyes, the big brown irises we're spilling over._

_Her head fell between his shoulder blades and she shook and sobbed for more then an hour. He sat still and waited, this had never happened before and he had no clue on how to handle it._

_When her crying subsided and hiccuping took its place, he spun around and took her into his arms and rocked her slowly, like he would have a scared animal._

_"Now we look for our siblings."_

**Sorry, I had to work through some major plot bunnies and I have been cramming for fisrt of the year tests and my classes now give me homework from hell...so...sorry?**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.**

"How much do you trust that woman?" InuYasha finished hanging his clothing on the line and slid them into the small falls. He tossed his towel in a pile on a rock and dove into the small pool. He reappeared a few feet away and spit a jet of water from his mouth before continuing. "She seems sketchy."

Sesshomaru couldn't help but laugh at how little he knew about Kagome. She would never think of betraying someone that she trusts.

"She will be a good addition to my crew." He sipped at his tea and watched his brother splash around in the water like a child.

"Really? If she gets a ticket on board, then her sister should get one to!" He frowned and waited for his elder brothers response.

"I don't see why not, if she is as good a sharp shooter as you make her out to be, we might be able to rival our father." InuYasha perked up at this but his manly pride stopped him from saying thank you.

"Do you really think father will come back for this treasure?" He leaned back and watched Sesshomaru fiddle with the cup he was drinking from.

"The pirate said father was sailing these waters, why do you think we took those jobs on the boat in the first place?" He sighed and started rubbing his temple to release some pent up emotion. "I can't fathom the reason he hasn't shown himself yet..."

"We will find him, and kill him." InuYasha said, smirking and holding up the crushed rock that had been in his hand. "And then we will steal his ship and sail it home to mother!" He laughed in childish glee and tossed the powdered stone into the air.

"You have the mentality of a three year old." He refilled his cup and took another sip. "Just because I asked you to help does not mean I like you." InuYasha's eyebrow twitched and he tossed a handful of water onto Sesshomaru's pants.

"Bastard!" The eldest swatted at it a few times before taking the pants off completely.

"Sesshomaru, why are you changing? Could it be you don't want your little woman to see you wet yourself?" The youngest burst into laughter and stood up on one of the pools many ledges. He spoke in a falsetto. "_Oh my beautiful Sesshomaru! Catch me and ravish my body!_" He fell dramatically onto the water with his under pants sticking to his legs."You will stop this nonsense! I don't, nor will I ever, have feeling for Kagome!" He tore his shirt off and jumped into the water, landing on his brother who let out a strangled cry."Are you all decent?" Kikyo called from around the large rocks blocking the entrance."Why don't you come in and find out!" InuYasha shouted and Sesshomaru slapped the back of his head. His voice dropped to a whisper. "Look sexy brother, your lover has arrived!" He swam away with a flourish of his hands and a kick of water to the face.

**Played eighteen holes of golf friday and got my score back today. I wish I hadn't...**


	26. Chapter 26

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own InuYasha.**

Kikyo rubbed the soft fabric over my back while I explained the Sesshomaru really was not as bad as his brother had made him out to be.

"Did he pressure you into anything...unpleasant?" Her hands clamped down on my shoulders and I let out an squeal.

"No Kikyo! In fact, we hated each other for most of our time together!" I started blushing when the mental pictures of him kissing me flooded into my mind. She could be slightly ignorant when it came to those things.

"What a shame, I kissed InuYasha." She stopped scrubbing my back to clamp her hands over her mouth once she noticed what she said. "Oh no Kagome, you can't tell him I told you!"

"Did he tell you not to tell me?" I spun around and narrowed my eyes at her.

"No, he said not to tell Sesshomaru because he might use me as leverage to get him to stay on the boat." He dropped her head in shame and her hands slapped into the water with a clap.

"The boat? You mean the one Sesshomaru wants to steal?" I grabbed her chin and forced her to look up at me. She quietly nodded her head and smiled before leaning in, her sad mood forgotten.

"But he kissed me!" A dusting of a blush spread across her cheeks and she giggled like a hyena. " Oh Kagome, he is so sweet!" She intertwined her fingers together and looked up to the night sky like she was praying.

"Yes, and a bloodthirsty pirate!" I crossed my arms underwater.

"We take much offense to that statement." Sesshomaru walked in, InuYasha right on his trail. I let out an inhuman screech and Kikyo dived for the nearest towel before sprinting to the small pile of blankets she slept on at night.

It was suppose to be InuYasha's bed but she made so much noise when she sneaks off my mattress at night that I think we all know where she is off to.

"I have my eyes close." InuYasha sighed and felt around for the nearest wall to get a small amount of direction.

"I do not." Sesshomaru muttered while filling his tea glass. I covered my whole body with water, up to my ears. "Do you need a towel?" He calmly handed me the fabric and stood there like he expected me to just stand up and show him somethings only my husband will ever see, that is if I ever marry, let alone if we get off this island.

"Well don't just tower over me like that, turn around!" He did as he was instructed and waited till I had tightly wrapped it around myself before offering me a hand to get out.

"Well if I didn't know any better I might have thought that you are tying to be _chivalrous_." He smirked.

It was about this time that InuYasha took a wrong turn and fell into pool.

**I feel horrid so my writing is very suck-ish.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.**

"Wake." I felt someone shaking my arm and I slapped at them before covering myself up with more blankets. "Woman you best get out of my bed."

I stood ramrod strait in the hammock and ended tipping it to the side and causing me and all of the pillows and blankets to spill all over the ground. Sesshomaru frowned down at his ruined bed.

"Do I want to know why your lying in my bed?" He had his hands on his hips like some scorned woman.

"Kikyo and InuYasha _stole_ mine!" I whispered when I noticed the pair was sleeping a few feet away, wrapped in InuYasha's furs on my mattress. I blinked a few times to clear my visor and noticed it had to be before dawn.

"And that caused you to steal mine?" He raised one eyebrow and I jumped to my feet and narrowed my eyes at him.

"Now, you listen here buddy! You could have kindly shook me awake and I would have calmly moved but-" He cut me off by placing a finger to my mouth.

"There are only two flaws to your plan." He leaned back and I smacked his hand to get it away from my lips. "One, you would have bit me if I had calmly asked you to relocate, and two, if you had asked I would have allowed you to sleep in my hammock." If I squinted I thought I could almost detect a blush on his cheeks but it quickly faded and he grew cold again. "Since we are both up, we need to go hunting."

He walked over to the trunk and pulled out my sling shot and tossed it over the sleeping couple. He slung his sword over his back and threw mine onto the ground by my feet. I picked it up and slid it in the small loop that held my sheath. It had almost become routine, getting ready to face the tough jungle outside our high rock walls.

"I don't want to go..." I whined but trudged through the leaves and vines that seemed to only tangle around my legs but left Sesshomaru unscathed.

"Your sister wanted a breakfast fit for a queen and my brother is a imbecile and would only alert the game to our position." He slipped into stalker mode and only stopped when his eyes rested on a nest set up high in a tree. He signed with his hands and pointed to my slingshot.

"Not the birds!" I whined almost silently. He sighed and pointed up. At first I didn't understand than I caught on. The mother had abandoned the nest and the eggs were going to die anyway, so they might as well go to a good cause.

I took a deep breath and slid the rock into the holder before pulling the rubber band back to my eye and leveling it just below the nest, aimed at the branch below. I let my fingers go and the small stone shot through the air and knocked our breakfast right from the tree.

Sesshomaru's amazon warrior instincts allowed him plenty of time to catch the bundle of falling eggs. He smirked and slid the four small ovals around in the nest before stopping, his brows kitted together. He evaluated one before plucking it out of the nest and placing it in my hand.

"What are you-" Again he smirked and placed a hand over my mouth.

"These eggs belong to a Darter, do you know what that is?" He questioned slowly, like he was talking to a child. I shook my head and he continued. "They are a bird common to this area. I want you to try to hatch it." I started panicking and shoved his fingers away from my mouth.

"I can't raise a bird!" I thought back to Finn who was silently sleeping in the mound of blanket scraps, right next door to Sesshomaru's huge spider. "I can handle a mouse but not a full grown _bird_!"

"If I could do it at the age of three, you can do it now." I stopped sputtering and looked at him in a new light.

"You had a bird?" He seemed surprised that I knew before his expression clouded when he thought back over his comment and noticed he gave something away.

"I still have a bird." He smirked before wiping his hands on his pants and whistling into the canopy. I expected some small finch to flutter down and land on his shoulder like he was some forest nymph but what I got was much different.

This things wingspan had to be over fifty feet, easily, and it's bright red sack under its pointed bill made it stand out against the loud green background.

"This is Diablo." He rubbed the birds head affectionately while it leaned out off it's perch to be closer to Sesshomaru. "He has been with me since I was a kid."

"How on earth did you smuggle that thing on board?" I was still in shock by the sheer size of the animal.

"I didn't need to. Diablo is a Frigate bird, they came fly for twelve days strait." He pulled a small strip of meat from his pocket and tossed it up in the air. The beast snatched it up in its beak and ate it. "When that egg hatches, you will have a bird too."

I looked down at the small egg that sat snugly in the palm of my hand. It had white dots that sprinkled around the pitch black shell. It was pretty.

"Why are you doing this?" He looked up at me like I had lost my mind and, I don't know, maybe I have.

"Your going to join my crew, you will need something to set you out from the crowd." Then he did the strangest thing before setting back off for camp with his bird hopping along the branches after him.

He winked at me.

****So I literally spent all last night working on my Homework, I'm really sorry I keep missing all of these normal updates! On a different note ALL THE BIRDS MENTIONED IN THIS SAID CHAPTER ARE REAL and are all really tropical birds and have the abilities I said that have...I think. I couldn't find a picture of the Darter's egg so let's assume for stories sake, I'm close.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.**

**WARNING: If you are easily offended by religious mentioning's, don't read, otherwise enjoy! **

I watched the egg all the way back to camp. If it so much as tilted to one side I would panic and position it right in the center of my palm to make sure it didn't fall.

"Kagome, it will take a few weeks to hatch." I looked up and saw Sesshomaru holding up a branch I would have otherwise ran head first into. I ducked under it and looked over my shoulder at him.

"I'm just scared I'm going to drop it." I pointed to the three eggs in his pocket. "Why do we have to kill them?"

"They have died already." I stopped and spun around to look at him. "Why do you think I had you hit down that nest? I wouldn't just pick any old nest, I saw no birds around the nest guarding the eggs meaning that they must have been touched or contaminated." He smirked down at the small thing in my hands. "That lucky fellow is the only one that is alive."

"Why are you smiling? Is is sad!" I frowned and the cockiness slid off his face. "Let's have a moment of silence for the poor deceased chicks." He looked at me like I had just vomited rainbows and called myself a mystical creature.

"You have got to be pulling my leg." When I carefully placed my egg in my side pocket and bowed my head, it seemed to answer his question. "This is ridiculous!" He muttered but bowed his head as well before mumbling about my unstable mental health. "Are we finished?" I nodded and smiled.

"Yes, I think they are happy up in bird heaven." He scoffed and started off and I tugged at his coat to make him slow down. "What do you not believe God?" I questioned in shock. How could someone not love the Lord?

"It's not that I do not think he is real, it's that he just never seemed to notice me." He shrugged before tugged his arm out of my grip and swatting at a palm leaf. "Do I think some mystical being will come down to earth in a huge beam of light? No, God is something the human beings have made up so they don't feel so alone in this wide world."

Somewhere in the middle of his speech, tears had started to well up in my eyes and pour down my cheeks. I started shuddering and sobbing. I rubbed my running nose on my shirt sleaze and when I sniffed Sesshomaru flinched.

"Your a liar!" Was all I could manage before my legs gave out and I crumbled to the ground. "God sent me to this island for a reason!" I whipped at my eyes and he sighed before walking over to me. "Stay away! Go away!" I swatted at him weakly and held no resistants when he pulled me into his arms.

I sobbed some more before whimpering into his chest. I pounded on his shoulders and wetted his shirt with my tears. I finally wore myself out and instead whispered into his shoulder blade.

"How can you not want to believe in miracles?" He seemed to tense up before hesitantly running a hand through my hair when he thought I wouldn't spook like a frightened animal.

"While I don't think God will be descending to earth any time soon, that does not mean that he is not real. He is real in the hearts of all of his followers in the form of love and hope. He gives people a reason to live and can pull even the saddest people back from that ledge. Any man that can do that is fine in my book." He let out a forced chuckle and his chest vibrated under my hand. My crying had subsided but hiccuping had taken its place.

"What made you stop? Believing, that is." He looked up to the canopy where Diablo rested on a branch.

"I stopped believing when I swore to myself I would kill my father. No man that wants to murder his kin will be allowed into heaven." He looked down at me and smiled. Not smirked, smiled.

That was the second time I had ever seen it and it was just as breath taking as it was the first.

"He is why I need to get off this island, to help my mother." He nodded and that delicate smile broke, leaving the normal Sesshomaru in his place.

"We should get back." He said into my hair and I nodded, trying to move away from his arms.

He laughed and picked me up, caring me bridle style through the jungle. I was surprised and made a mad grab at his neck to make sure me and my egg didn't fall out.

"Put me down!" I smacked at his arm while my other hand remained in a death grip around his throat.

"You are in no shape to walk." I was about to fire off another reply but instead decided to take a nap. It's not every day that you get carried after a religious fight.

"You smell nice." I don't know what possessed me to say it, nor do I know why I said the next comment. "Why do you smell good?"

"Sleep Kagome, maybe I _should_ have just let you have the hammock." I smiled and drifted into oblivion.

It had to be an hour later that I woke to Sesshomaru shaking me.

"You need to walk through the rocks, then you can sleep." I nodded dazedly and bumped my hips in a few places, but made it in mostly unharmed.

"Oh!"

"It's not what you think!"

Both my sisters and InuYasha's voices sounded at once and I rubbed at my eyes before noticing something I hadn't noticed the first time.

Kikyo was only in her corset and InuYasha's shirt was off. And they had no space in between. None.

It was about then that I launched myself at Sesshomaru's brother.

**This is a controversial chapter. If you feel offended I warned you. While I love to add humor in my stories, I'm trying to expand my horizons and that includes topics that could offend certain people.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.**

"Why did I listen to you!?" Sango groaned and kicked at Miroku who was tied up on the opposite side of her.

"It's not all bad, my dear Sango." A hand grabbed her bottom and she yelped before kicking the tar out of his legs, seeing as it was the only body part she could reach considering their positions.

"This place smells like an old mans shoe." She sighed and shimmed down the pole so she could sit on the ground.

Both their arms had been roped around a pole in the brig. They heavy footfalls of the men above never allowed them time to sleep and the constant teasing was very irritating. Miroku had to give a man a black eye with the tip of his boot to stop him from practically raping Sango. She refused to say thank you.

"...I really want a bath." She muttered and Miroku started laughing.

"I could bathe your body with my tongue-" Sango yanked forward and caused the length of rope binding them to tighten around his wrists and cut off Miroku's circulation in his hands. "Ok! Ok, Uncle! I said _uncle_!"

Another sigh and she slumped back against the wood. He followed suit and slid down the pole before carefully taking her hands in his and massaging her sore joints, the bindings often rubbed them harshly and sometimes made her bleed. Miroku would always bandage them.

"...How can you do that?" She was almost angry sounding. The man just laughed without humor.

"And what do you mean by that, my beloved?" His voice was quiet and she almost didn't hear him over the roar of the water and the shipmates load footfalls.

"One minute I can hate your guts, then the next I want to be-" She caught herself and scoffed before continuing. "-not killing you." She hid her flaming cheeks in her tattered shirt and started curling and uncurling her toes to give her body something else to do besides brew over the confusing feelings.

"You know what Sango?" He sighed, much like she had not to long ago, and looked up throught the cracks in the floorboards and to the night sky. "I wish I could trade my heart from another liver."

"What?" She wanted to see the look on his face. She was never very good at all the medic stuff, that was Miroku's job, but she listened to him enough to get the main point he was trying to make. She drew a blank at this comment though.

"If I traded them, than I could feel less and drink more." She stiffed a smile and remembered why she followed him in the first place. He somehow held her small delicate heart in his womanizing hands.

She remembered the first time she had seen him.

They had just beaten an English Navy battleship and were all in jolly spirits and dancing with eachother. Only one sailor did not join in the festivities and that was the young ships boy, and with good reason to, because he was a she. It was around midnight when they set sail from the battle site when the man drinking in the crows nest spotted a small rowboat skimming the water away from the sinking vessel.

They bore their swords and prepared to slaughter any Brit that was aboard the small liferaft. What they found instead was a monk clad in chains claiming to thanking them for freeing him.

The captin demanded he work off his life's debt. And work he did.

Miroku was skilled in medicines and could treat almost any sickness, wether it be malnourishment or a common cold. He took a liking to the shy and mysterious ships boy, and this annoyed her to an unreasonable level.

All the other men left her alone, so why wouldn't this one?

The answer came later that same week when he cornered her and popped the cap from her head and allowed her braided hair to scatter around her head.

"Give that back?" He was a tad taller than her and kept the hat just out of her reach before she kicked him in the shin and snatched the topper out of his hand. She tucked her hair back under the brim and pushed the medic up to the cabin wall. "You had better keep this to yourself, medic!" She threatened. "If you so much as breath a word to anyone-"

"Wouldn't dream of it darlin'." He leaned down and his peppermint flavored breath washed over her trembling lips. Sango let go of him so fast she might have gotten whiplash. He chuckled and held out his hand. "I'm Miroku, and who might you be?"

"Sango." She crossed her arms over her chest and refused to shake hands.

"Well Sango, would you do me the pleasure of baring my children?" He asked in a very calm voice.

For days to come the whole ship wondered how their most trusted medic came about the hand shaped bruise on his cheek.

She was snapped back to reality when her small cat padded down the stairs and rubbed at her knee. She shifted a little bit and tried to pet her. The small animal curled into a small ball between the pairs hands and promptly fell asleep.

"Do you regret it?" Miroku asked after the long pause.

"What, my choice to go with you?" She giggled and met his eye over her shoulder. "Not for a minute." She scratched at Kirara's pelt. "Besides, if I hadn't came, who would have told you it wouldn't work?"

"True, true." They both fell silent and Miroku laughed suddenly. "We sure are an odd pair." Sango scoffed.

"We are no pair, just accomplices in an idiots crime." She smiled and hoped he didn't see.

"_Still_. A faulty medic monk and a beautiful assassin lady." He chuckled and his tone was full of mirth for the first time in days.

"I suposse we are a tad bit strange, but at lease we can be strange with someone of the same mentality, no?" She said. "What would be the most valiant way to die, do you suppose?" They both watched the sky with tired eyes.

"Maybe walking the plank." He muttered but Sango quickly shook her head.

"I hate the thought of drowning. How about going down by gun shot?" They both flinched and continued on.

"This is a mighty sad subject that I don't fancy talking about, but if we must..." He whispered, taking her hands into his.

"If your hands go any farther south I will kill you myself." She said and she could feel his chuckle from were she sat.

"What about a jump from the crows nest?" She thought about it for a second before nodding silently and laying her head to the side so it rested lightly on Miroku's shoulder.

"I think that sounds perfect for us loons."

**I love this pairing with the power of a million burning suns. I really like writing things I normally don't write, like sad topics, so this was an experience and it was kinda fun...sorry about it being late though.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.**

"Bend at the elbow." Sesshomaru's hand guided my arm into the right position before letting me try for myself. "Better."

I snorted but started over, trying to get my shoulder to click like Sesshomaru said it would when I got the sword form right. I extended my arm and whipped my wrist and was rewarded with a small popping sensation in my upper back.

"Good, did you feel that?" I smiled and started to dance around the clearing. He let a small smirk slip before easily snatching my blade from my hands. "Do not parade about with a sharp object in your hands, god knows what you could cause."

I was about to fire back a snooty comment when I realized that a smirk was present at the corner of his mouth.

"Is the mighty Captain Sesshomaru teasing a lowly mate like myself?" I tilted my head back and swayed my hips towards him. He seemed on guard but the smirk had now covered half his face.

When I got close enough I made a faux pass at my sword before gliding Sesshomaru's blade from its sheath on his back. He couldn't hold back a chuckle.

"You little minx." He said before straitening up and placing one arm behind his back.

"Are you implying that I'm _flirtatious_?" I stifled a laugh as he bowed, his eyes never leaving mine. I curtsied and then we both crossed swords.

They made a loud grinding sound that had become almost a second voice to me. Because Sesshomaru was bigger I had to constantly shift my footing to make sure he wouldn't pressure me into losing my sword.

"Of corse not! I was only implying that you are cunning and skilled in the art of deception." He said. He whipped the blade around in casual manner, like we were having tea or talking about the newest scandal.

"Deception? Oh I think not! I was going to give you a kiss but you pulled a dagger on me!" I faked a swoon while deftly avoiding Sesshomaru's blows.

He was only like this when we spared. We would match wits on occasion but never to this extent. He wore a mask of cool indifference but when he had a blade in hand he became a smartass pirate who enjoyed bulling me.

"Your so jolly today Sesshomaru!" I swung my sword above my head and brought it down on his blade and was rewarded with a mitalic hiss.

"Well Kagome, it seems I am! I think im just looking forward to a nice bath when I get back!" we both glanced off to the distance and at the same time I cut Sesshomaru's upper arm and he scratched my leg.

"Oh good god Sesshomaru, your bleeding!" I went to tie the wound but when I got close enough the man smacked my bottom with the flat of his sword. "You little bastard!" I pulled his blade from the ground and leveled it at his face.

"Has anyone ever told you, your mouth is like that of a sailor?" He questioned, the blade sagging in his hand while he thought.

"Your right flank is wide open!" I sped in and jabbed a few times but was shocked when his sword blocked mine and before I could asked how, or even get away for that matter, he grabbed me around the waist and hefted me over his shoulder.

"My back is going to crack and I will brake apart and die!" I yelled and kicked at his back but he just ignored me and re-sheathed his sword and slid mine in at my waist.

He slowly made his way back to camp and I couldn't help but poke at his cheeks that had gone a nice pink color from moving so much. After the third poke he smacked my bottom and I let out a yelp.

"You're a barbarian." He just continued on and I poked him one more time and after placed a kiss on the back of his ear.

"Did you just place your mouth on my ear?" I giggled and nodded.

"I said that I was planing on kissing you, and I did didn't I?" He snorted but I could see the small smirk that creased the corner of his mouth.

When we finally go back to camp I took out the wounds kit and ripped a strip of bandages from the roll we had made and quickly dipped my finger in the tree sap and spread it all over the inside of the cloth. Sesshomaru said it helped numb the pain. I held the bandage in one hand and tugged at his shirt with the other. He nodded but smirked at me before tossing his bloodied shirt in the pile of dirtied clothing.

"Now I will have to clean that!" He just shrugged and held his arm out to me. I lightly placed the strip on the small cut and wrapped it in the already ruined shirt.

"What happened to 'I'll clean it'?" He looked down at the shirt and I just frowned and slapped his cut. He let out a yelp much like my own, before going to wash the blood off his hands.

"What are we going to have for supper?" He asked while drying his hands off at the fire.

"How should I know, I'm not your maid so make something yourself." I said and he put his hands up in surrender.

"What leach crawled up your trousers?" He muttered before going to put on another shirt. I stuck my tongue out at him and then got angry at myself.

I shouldn't be angry that he still could beat me when dueling. But that didn't mean I wasn't.

About that time Kikyo's scream shattered the almost silent jungle and made us two jump up and sprint down to the beach where my sister sat in a crying ball.

**I wish I could go back to the days when I didn't have a social life.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.**

"What's wrong?" I fell into in the sand next to her and she lifted her tear stained cheeks from her knees which she had pulled up to her chest. "Where is InuYasha?"

I looked around frantically for the silver haired man but drew a blank. Kikyo started crying at the mention of his name. Sesshomaru started undoing the bottoms on his shirt while making his way down to the water.

"Kikyo, listen! Where is he?" I shook her shoulders with more force than I had meant to. She tried to talk but all that came out was hiccups. I could hear Sesshomaru diving under repeatedly, looking for his brother.

"He got stung by a-" Hick. "Jellyfish and is-" Hick. "Over by the-" Hick. "Rock..." She finally got out and I turned and made a gesture over to the large stone that carved its way out to sea. He nodded and wadded over there while I comforted my sister.

When they finally rounded the corner, the elder brother was holding up most of a bloodied InuYasha. He smiled weakly at my sister and hobbled up the beach with Sesshomaru.

Kikyo shot off the sand and raced into his arms. He swayed a little bit but managed not to fall backwards. I made a point of making sure my eyes never stryed to Sesshomaru as he put his shirt back on but I could feel the embarrassing blush spread across my cheeks and heat up my whole face.

"Why do you look like a cherry?" He asked while doing the last button of his shirt and I snorted before crossing my hands over my chest, sticking my nose in the air and away from him. "Well you have the maturity of a three year old. My brother almost died and the only thing you can do is stare at his elder sibling as he shows off his natural grace." I shot a glare in his direction.

"Are you ok InuYasha?" I asked, not talking my eyes from Sesshomaru's.

"Um...ya, I got the toxin neutralized and I should be fine..." He seemed to pick up on the tension between us and flushed a little at the mention of ridding himself of the stinger. "Would you mind giving me a few minutes." We all nodded but as Kikyo turned to leave, he grabbed her arm.

"That's ok. I'll be back at camp." I said.

"I think I will join you." Sesshomaru followed closely behind me and we walked in silence, only looking at each other to make sure one of us hadn't fell in a hole or eaten by a man eating plant.

"Have you ever had a lover?" I asked to get him to talk. He looked like I had demanded him to kiss a fish. "Don't give me that face! It's a reasonable question, so why don't you answer?" I made a swirling hand gesture for him to continue.

"I have never had a lover." I nodded and was about to ask another question when he put his finger over my lips. "It is my turn." I sighed and smacked his hand away from my mouth, allowing him to ask to his hearts content.

"What is your favorite desert?" I laughed and he looked at me strangely. "What is so funny?"

"Of all the questions to ask, you pick _that_ one?" I giggled again when Sesshomaru looked insulted. "I expected 'What is the meaning of life' and 'Name all the elements on the periodic table' but not this!"

"The last example was not a question." He pointed out and caused me to laugh again. "You never did answer." I grabbed at my sides and nodded, wiping tears from the corner of my eyes.

"I would have to say...cake. The red velvet cake, like they have at weddings." I took in a big breath through my nose, like I could smell the scent of the sweets. "My turn!"

He nodded and I put my finger to my chin in a thinking pose.

"Ok Mr. Smart Guy, what is your most loved desert?"

"Very original and pie. InuYasha's mother would make the best pies you have ever tasted." His eyes clouded slightly and I could tell that he was off in a different world.

When we finally got back to camp I tossed some fire wood into the dining embers and quickly got it blazing brightly again. The night had started to peek at the horizon and I silently hoped the two lover birds got home soon.

"One more question." I muttered while kicking Sesshomaru's legs out of the way so I could lay down on the end of his hammock. He made a grunting sound in the back of his throat that I took for a yes. I knew I should just keep my mouth shut but it seemed to talk without my consent. "Have you ever kissed someone you liked?"

He cracked one eye open and watched me watch my feet. I could feel his eyes burning holes into the side of my shirt. I stared intently at the line I decided in needed it pick up with my toes to avoid looking at Sesshomaru.

"I have."

My head shot up and I was shocked to see him looking right at me, his eyes seemed especially bright tonight with the fire and the moon on them.

"Twice really. Maybe three times. It seems like I have lost count." He smirked and grabbed his straw hat from the rock an arm length away. I had woven it while I was on watch duty. He placed it over his eyes so the only thing visible was his wide, white teeth.

"You really should keep track of your kisses." I said and it came out more bitter than I had meant it to.

"Well why can't you, you have the same number as I." If possible, his smirk grew bigger and that's when I remembered that I did kiss Sesshomaru, on more than one occasion.

"Is that all Kagome?" He asked and I nodded my head slightly even if he couldn't see it under the hats wide brim. "Than goodnight." he turned onto his side and promptly fell asleep.

I laid on my mattress till InuYasha and Kikyo came stumbling in, giggling and laughing.

I laid awake because my brain wouldn't shut off like I wished it would.

And it's all _his_ fault.

**I need a midol and a bag of snickers bars, pronto.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.**

I refused to meet Sesshomaru's eyes for the rest of the day. He constantly was getting as close to me as he could, making me get up and move and I knew the only reason he was doing it was because he caught me staring at him yesterday.

"Why are you ignoring me?" I had wanted to go gather fire wood but right as I got out of the sight of InuYasha and Kikyo, Sesshomaru had sprung from the trees and demanded to know what had me running from him.

"Why do you think, you classless pig!" I shoved at his chest but he refused to budge. I expected a smirk but his whole body stayed wound up like a coil of wire.

"Please explain." He said it almost in a whisper and his breath tickled my lips.

"You think you can just talk about kissing and then expect me not to thing about it! That's just asking me to think about it!" At this statement, his chilly eyes seemed to melt a little and his taunt chest seemed to loosen.

"That is why your mad, because I made you think?" He asked and I blushed when he started chuckling.

"Well when you put it that way..." I said and took the opportunity to push past him in my search for kindling.

"I will come with you." He started after me but I spun around and put a finger to his chest he skidded to a stop and looked down at my hand. "What are you doing?" He sounded exasperated.

"You will stay here and think up a battle strategy." This made the smirk drop from his lips and a grim set to his mouth replaced it.

"Fine, I will stay." He took a few steps backwards before somehow blending into the trees and falling out of my line of sight.

"F_ine, I'll stay_." I lowered my voice a few octaves and pretended to be Sesshomaru. "Thank you, Sesshomaru, your such a gentleman!" I said in my normal tone. "_Oh your very welcome my love."_

I stopped in my tracks and immediately stopped talking. I had been making fun of him and somehow made an even bigger fool out of myself in the process. I'm a failure at being rude.

I was kicking at loose rocks and fallen leaves when I heard a snap. Like a foot braking a twig, snap. I spun around and in a blink of an eye, my sword was draw and the hilt was at my eye and my legs had crouched down into a defensive position. It had become instinctual since Sesshomaru decided he had to drill it into me.

I quickly surveyed the land and spotted the highest point, the place I wanted to be. I shuffled backwards and only stopped when my back hit the bark of a tree. I didn't slower my blade.

Again, I scanned the forest floor for any signs of wild boar or pig. One I could handle but if they decided to stampede than I would be in trouble. It couldn't be a rodent because they were all to light to brake something like that. I was about to re-sheath my sword when I froze.

A warm breath was blowing on my neck and I could feel it slowly moving down the tree. I stood still as not to startle it. I had been so busy worrying about something on the ground I had forgotten to look up were the majority of this islands inhabitants actually live, and a stupid mistake like that was for a greenhorn. The creature took one deep breath and I flexed my legs, getting ready to run.

It leaned in and-

Kissed my neck.

I let out a scream and swung my sword haphazardly and Sesshomaru avoided very one while smirking like a cat who caught the canary.

"What do you think your doing?! You almost scared me to death!" I held my hand to my fast beating heart to try and slow it's tempo.

"I wanted to see how you reacted in demanding situations. I can say without a doubt, that you most certainly failed." He smirked and grabbed my chin. "What animal did you think I was?" He asked out of pure curiosity.

"I baboon with a huge, ugly, as-" He snapped a hand over my mouth and frowned.

"On second thought, never mind, I don't want to know." He had stopped grinning and instead started back off to camp.

"Is that all you came out here for?" I questioned furiously. He looked back over his shoulder like he just remembered I was there.

"Oh of corse not." I pulled a bundle of perfectly wrapped sticks from a bush and threw them over his back. "I came to get fire wood."

**Wish me luck on my AP American History test... **


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.**

"What are you having us trek out here for?" I said, slapping the bushes and tree limbs out of my way.

Sesshomaru smirked over his shoulder and Kikyo and I sighed. InuYasha grabbed her hand and kissed it, his eyes bright with excitement.

"Tell me Sesshomaru! You have obviously told your brother so why should your first mate not know as well?" I poked my finger into his back and I could feel InuYasha puff up behind me.

"First mate? I don't think so!" He shook his finger in front of my face and pointed to his older brother. "I'm better than you and Sesshomau knows it, so there!"

I smiled like a cat that caught the canary and looked over at Sesshomauru who mirrored my expression. InuYahsa threw his head back and let out a exasperated yell.

"They deserve each other, they both are evil masterminds who only think of themselves!" He muttered and brooded at my sisters side.

"Come, our destinations close." He grabbed my shoulder and turned me around and I noticed a small stream. "Watch your step, with your luck you will end up on your face. "

"I thank you for the vote of confidence." I did end up grabbing the back of his shirt to hop over the deep creek that cut the island into two. It has looked smaller than this. The huge rocks had been eroded on the sides and green moss clung to some, fighting the ever present current.

"We are here." He moved a covering of leaves and reviled a large waterfall, dropping into a basin about ten feet below. I let out a whoop and the sound was lost in the pounding noise of the water crashing onto the rocks.

"How do we get down?" I screamed and Sesshomaru looked over to me, raising his hand to block out the sun that was slowly making its way across the afternoon sky.

"We-ho-think-down?" I only caught bits and pieces of what he said and I pointed to my ear. He smirked and leaned in really close, his unshaven chin rubbing at my cheeks and making my hair stand on end. "I said, we jump."

I stumbled away from him but he was to quick and had already wrapped his arms around me and thrown my legs over the side. He held me up by my underarms and I grabbed at his shoulders while linking my legs together behind his back.

"Don't you dare drop me!" I screamed and for once was not at all worried at our position, in fact I was far more worried about me falling to my death. "I will die if you drop me!" He seemed to find this comment funny because he started laughing.

Kikyo and InuYasha walked into the small clearing and noticed the I was dangling over the edge of a cliff. My sister started screaming and InuYasha was doubled over in laughter. She hit him.

"Dive with me."

His breath tickled my ear and I tightened my hold on his clothing. I buried my head into his shirt and was met with the smell of man and water. I noticed e unneeded fact that I had just washed that shirt this morning.

"No thank you, I would rather live." I could feel my legs slipping and realized just how far out I was. "How can you hold me up!?" I screamed in fear.

One hand grabbed the bottom of my thighs and I flinched in shock. He slowly pried them from around his waist and left me dangling over the falls and the only thing holding me was Sesshomaru's arms.

"Do you trust me?" I froze and glanced away from the water pounding below and up to the man who had gone tight as a coil next to me.

"Is _that_ what this little trip was about?!" I tried to pull myself in but he held me secure. For now.

My vision flashed over to my sister, begging her to help and watched as InuYasha held her back from beating Sesshomaru with a rather large stick she held in a white fisted grip. He was whispering frantically into her ear.

"Answer the question." He moved in closer and his lips brushed the bottom of my chin before stopping and whispering the words in a slow way, like he was talking to a child. "Do. You. Trust. Me?"

I met his eye and nodded once, a short little bob. But it was enough and with that, threw the two of us over the side of the overhang.

Mid-air he straitened my arms and we sliced into the water. His arms never left my chest and my grip remained strong on his shirt. He broke the surface of the water with me clinging to him.

"A sailor who can't swim is no need to me." He laughed and his breath blew across my neck causing me to jump again.

"A captain who throws shipmates off cliffs is no need to me!" I shuttered and he swam slowly to the shallows and with a slosh, placed me lightly on one of the many little alcoves hidden in the surface of the rocks.

He smirked and carefully lifted my hair out of my face. It had become undone, the string holding it lost in the raging waters, and stuck to the side of my face in swirls and knots.

"You have me there, little bird." He winked at me and dropping to the water, sinking below the surface and reemerging a in the middle of the pool. "Come on down!"

InuYasha could be heard grabbing Kikyo and she let out a blood curling scream before he carried her down the cliff face.

"This place has stairs?!" My voice was dry and scratchy but before I could scream at Sesshomaru something smacked my face.

I pulled his dripping shirt away from my face and let out a loud gurgle of disgust. He was treading water and the only thing above the water was the top of his white head and two bright, golden eyes. He may not have said it, but I knew he was challenging me.

"So you want to play that game eh?" I stood up and waddled into the shallower water before undoing the knot on my pants and tossing them onto the shore with Sesshomaru's things.

It felt odd to be in the water with a man in my state of undress but, inspired by my bold actions, Kikyo tossed her overshot to the pile and jumped on a blushing InuYasha.

**So I have been I little MIA lately but I'm sure I'll get back in the grove soon! Maybe! Hopefully.**


	34. Chapter 34

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own InuYasha.**

I grabbed the handholds in the rocks and pulled myself up onto the ledge. I could hear my sister cheering from the place she had started sunbathing. I looked down at the water moving below.

Sesshomaru whistled and I flipped him my middle finger while his brother laughed. I took a few steps back before running to the edge and diving over, arching my back and sliding into the water.

"Well aren't you just the little hidden swan?" I splashed InuYasha and he yelped.

"Yes, you look almost graceful when you jump, why do you look like a three footed dog the rest of the time?" I brought my hand up and smacked the back of Sesshomaru's head so hard his nose hit the water and made it ripple. "That was uncalled for."

I snorted and did a backstroke to the side of the little pond. I had to keep paddling forward because if I didn't the current would sweep me farther downstream.

"Look at the moon!" Kikyo said. I grabbed into a rock and pulled myself onto it, while simultaneously tugging my shirt down to cover my exposed legs. "Its so huge!"

Indeed the moon was big, it was full tonight. We had been washed up on shore during a waning gibbous, meaning we had been here on this island for a whole month. More than two fortnights.

"Don't you just love the moon?" Kikyo said. He tone had become almost breathless and so much more serious than I was used to seeing from her. "It can do so much to earth and it's so far away!" She reached her hand up like she was going to pluck it out of the sky.

"It is hard to believe, but I have read books on the subject. It is most fascinating..." I muttered and kicked my legs back and forth.

Kikyo let out a large yawn and I noticed how late it had gotten. I watched InuYasha stand up and put his almost dry shirt back on before picking up my sister and looking over his shoulder at us.

"I'll take her back to camp, you guys coming?" I shook my head and kicked harder, slashing Sesshomaru.

"No, I think I will stay here for a while." He nodded and looked over of his brother who gave two bob shake before hugging Kikyo to his chest and pushing tree leaves out of his face.

"Would you want to jump with me?" I could feel the blush spread across my cheeks and I pointed awkwardly up to the ledge above us. He smirked.

"I would love to join you." he stood up and I focused on getting up the wall and not looking over at his chest which was bare or at his pants which had clung to his legs. My shirt hadn't faired any better, you could see the white bindings I used to hold back my chests clearly and I refused to make this any stranger by noticing other details.

When we finally reached the top, I kicked some small pebbles out of the way so I wouldn't step on them. Sesshomaru stood next to me and raised an eyebrow.

"One...two...three!" He both kicked at the ground to reach the end first. Sesshomaru dove in first and I followed closely behind him. I came up laughing and a smirk had covered his face.

We continued to race and I couldn't stop myself for laughing when I got to the top first and beat him to the water. This went on for more than an hour.

We could see everything because of the silver shine the moon cast over the whole waterfall. The only things you could hear were our splashing and my screams when I jumped.

I had just pulled myself up onto the ledge when the moon was blotted out by black clouds. I watched as the thunder clouds rolled over the sky.

"Let's get back, the others will be worried." Sesshomaru had jumped out of the water and quickly thrown his shirt on and shut it haphazardly, the ends were crooked because it was buttoned wrong.

I quickly grabbed my stiff pants, that were still warm from the sun that day, and slid them on, doing the ties as I was running to the tree line.

I had just made it into the jungle when it started to downpour. I raised my hand to my face to block the rain from falling into my eyes.

"Where did this storm come from?" I screamed over the blowing leaves and whipping winds.

"Weather like this is common for places like here, they can roll in at any time." He grabbed my hand and pulled me in the general direction of our camp. "The sticks are gone!"

I looked down at the jungle floor where we had placed small twigs to show us which way to go, but they must have blown away in the storm or knocked over by a animal fleeing from the rain.

"We need to get to shelter soon!" He said and his hand tightened around mine.

I looked around frantically and noticed something.

It was a small little notch in the bark of a tree, almost unseen by my eye. I tugged on his shirt sleeve and he followed me as I sprinted past the tree and soon found the large log I had stood up on its end.

"It's this way!" I shouted and as soon as we stepped out of the trees the winds hit us full force. I ground my heals into the sand and shielded my eyes with my arm. I felt along the trunks for the familiar stone that marked the side of my past refuge.

When my hand brushed it I let out a happy sigh and pulled Sesshomaru into the small cave. He looked around a little shocked and with his hair stinking to the sides of his face, he looked like a drowned cat.

"What _is_ this place?" He gently ran his fingers over the thirteen marks in the white stone, I had left this place and hadn't come back since, so the marks had been a little out dated.

"This was my home before you found me." I moaned and fell backwards onto the dry leaves that had once been my soft bed. They felt cold now, considering I was used to sleeping with pillows and blankets. They crinkled and I plucked at one brown leaf.

"You did well for yourself. I always wondered how you got to things before me, you lived so close, you can almost touch the water." His voice had gone soft and we sat in silence listening to the rain. "I walked by here once or twice." I nodded and held back a laugh.

"I was in here! You woke me and and walked right on past." I reluctantly told him.

"I do believe I was fishing, was I not?" I blushed and remembered that one of the times he had been fishing and he'd even taken his shirt off. I could feel the blush spreading.

"Oh hush up you!" The smile died on my lips when I noticed his eyes had again strayed out to the storm. "Do you not like the lightning, or is it the thunder?"

"It's the clouds." He said and my eyebrows knitted together.

"But, why is that bothering you?" He glanced down to his hands than over to mine.

"It hides the moon from peeking out of them. It was a storm just like this one that night, the night my mother died. She deserved to see the moon."

**I'm super exited to see the new Marvelous Ladybug show! I played the PV song while writing. Sorry if it's a little chunky, it was written in parts!**


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

The storm refused to let up and I picked absentmindily at my hair while watching Sesshomaru watch the storm. He would sometimes have a smile at the corner of his mouth, like he had thought of something nice, but other times he would frown and his eyes would glaze over.

He didn't even seem to notice when I sat my head down on his knee. I plucked through the rocks till I found a semi-sharp one and scratched a few more lines onto the stone wall.

"What are you doing?" I stopped my drawing and looked up to his face. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and i looked over to my many crisscrossing marks.

"They each represent a new day, a day we might get off this island." I said and he started chuckling.

"I was referring to your position on my leg, not your chicken scrawl." I pinched his knee and he pulled at a loose strand of hair.

"I needed a pillow and you looked preoccupied with the storm." He nodded and I let out a yawn.

"Sleep, I will wake you when the storm passes." I narrowed my eyes at him in warning. "I will wake you." he promised and I slowly nodded, resting my head on his knee. "Even alone, your such a noble woman." He picked up my head and sat it down on his lower thigh.

I went ridged and took in a sharp breath. I could feel my heart trying to beat its way out of my chest while my blood pooled into my cheeks, making them a rosy pink. I would wait few minutes and when enough time had passed I would move my head. Even he had to sleep at some time. After a while I went to move my head-

Sesshomaru's hand lightly brushed through my tangled hair, it was rough from being repeatedly tossed around in the waterfalls current. I could hear him humming a song under his breath while gently rubbing my scalp and lulling me to sleep. I slipped into oblivion.

I floated around in that place between awake and asleep. It was fuzzy and warm while simultaneously cold and rough. I tried to take in a few breaths but it seemed like the air had been sucked from my lungs, I brought my pale white hands to my neck and gasped like a beached sea creature.

I jumped into conciseness and grabbed fruitlessly at my throat. After I realized I could breath normally I calmed down and looked around a little shakily. the air had an almost static taste and the whole cave was stifling. Most likely the result of the tropical storm.

Sesshomaru was lounging back on the rock, his eyes shut in sleep. His mouth was tight, even when he should be dreaming of happy things. His arms sat awkwardly to his side and his neck was cocked at a uncomfortable angle.

I leaned back against the wall and pulled his chest down so he rested lightly in my lap. I refused to blush, even when Sesshomaru sighed and the air brushed my lower stomach where my shirt had rose to expose my skin. It tingled.

I hesitantly ran my fingers through his hair. It was smooth and soft on my palm, even if it hadn't been brushed.

The side of his mouth tilted up in a mock smirk and I couldn't help but laugh a little bit. It was so unlike him to even partly smile.

I could feel heat flooding my cheeks when I noticed the hem of his shirt had also risen and shown his milky waist. I looked away quickly and stared at the small dent in the cave wall.

I peeked down at his face and when I was satisfied that he wouldn't startle awake, I poked at his stomach. It was hard and scared under my finger, very diffrent from mine, which was smooth and mark free. I giggled and lightly traced a finger down the line of his hipbone. He twitched and I squeaked.

I quickly shoved his shirt down and busied my fingers with tying my hair up. When I looked back to his face one eye was cracked and an eyebrow was raised in a silent question.

"Do I want to know what you were doing under my shirt?" He asked and I pushed his chest off my legs and hid my head in my knees. I heard him curse and move to sit beside me. "What is wrong?" I mumbled something. "Speak up."

"I said I am ashamed!" I yelled at him but as soon as my face met his my cheeks flushed and I had to bury my head back into my hands.

"Don't hide from me woman." He tried to turn my chin to face him but when I pushed him away he seemed to become almost exasperated. "Dear god Kagome, just look at me."

I snorted and shook my head.

"I prefer to wallow in my self emberessment by myself, thank you." I said.

Sesshomaru sighed and started shuffling around. I wanted to look up and see what he was doing but I held myself back and ended up yelping when his legs pinned themselves to my sides.

My head shoot up and got caught in his waiting hands. He brough my eyes to his and talked right to me, our faces so close his breath brushed over my mouth. I bit my trembling bottom lip.

"I can promise you, if it had been you asleep on my lap, I would have done a lot more than touch." He whispered and I stopped myself from shivering. "So do not feel ashamed." I nodded.

"Sess...Sesshomaru? What do you think your doing?!" I furiously whispered as his face got closer and closer.

"As if a lady of your class does not know what I plan on doing." He smirked and then he kissed me.

I don't know what was stranger, the man who was kissing me, or the fact that I was letting him.

I was inexperienced in this area of life. Kikyo had been with many men, and knew everything there was to know about them, whereas I had next to no idea what I was suppose to do. He pushed lightly on my lips and I responded by pushing lightly on his.

Sesshomaru seemed to catch on that I didn't know what I was doing and gently gripped the back of my neck to get me to lean in closer.

"I take back my latter statement, you really had no idea what I was about to do." He smirked and I slapped his arm and the damn blush started to spread across my cheeks again.

"Well you are a-" Before I could yell a vulgar comment at him he kissed me again.

This time I was ready for him.

I tangled my hands in his hair and I knew I had shocked him because he jerked back and I fell on top of his chest in a laughing mess.

"What in heavens name was that?!" He asked and his voice was strained and breathless.

"What, can I not return the favor? I _do_ have some learning to do..." I smirked and he mirrored my expression.

"Than I guess I have some teaching to do as well."

**Sorry if the kissing scene was bad but I was typing it while in a noisy bar and a nosy waitress looking over my shoulder.**


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

My dream was going fine till I rolled over and smacked into a rock. It all went down hill from there.

Sesshomaru shot up at my cry and tried to un-sheath his sword in the very small cave. This was responded by him hitting his hand on the roof of the shelter and letting out a yelp. I rolled over to ask if he was ok at the same time he did to ask me the same question. Needless to say, we both ended up on the floor cradling out heads.

That is about the time Kikyo and InuYasha found us. My sister sailed in and grabbed me around my waist, hugging me and laughing hysterically into my stomach.

"I thought you had died! Thank god you are ok!" She sat up and grabbed my shoulders before a frown marred her happy mood. "What happened to your shirt?"

My eyes flashed over to where I had thrown it last night when the cave had become stifling hot due to the humidity and our...activities. I could feel myself blushing.

"I had a...fever! And I needed to be cooled right away!" My voice came out squeaky and to quiet. They all looked over at me, even Sesshomaru wearing a look of annoyance.

"She was overheating so I did what had to be done." He said monotony and Kikyo just nodded, excepting what she believed was the truth. I quickly grabbed my yellow shirt and slid it over my body. I refused to blush at the thought of the two brothers seeing me so exposed.

"Well lets get out of this dingy little cave!" She laughed and made little shooing motions to InuYasha, who had taken up residence at the mouth of our little shelter.

We all shuffled out after her and Sesshomaru's finger brushed mine before tracing its way up to my elbow. I swatted it away before the other two noticed, I shot him a glare over my shoulder and he just smirked before leaning in, letting his breath brush over my lips.

"This will be fun." I could feel his mouth curl into a soft sneer. "You want to hide the fact you like me because, why?"

I snorted and planted my hands firmly on my hips and took one stop back, staring at him dead in the eye.

"I'm not hiding it, I just don't want my sister to find out- ok so I kinda sounds like I'm trying to hide it- you know what, stop it!" He smiled and I could feel my vulgar comments slipping out of my mind. He looked so much handsomer when he smiled.

"Don't get to worked up Princess." Sesshomaru muttered under his breath as he walked past me, heading over to Kikyo and InuYasha who were racing back to camp with their hands interlocked.

"I'm not worked up! And don't call me princess!" I yelled at his back but he just waved at me over his shoulders while calmly strolling along the beach.

I let out an angry huff and stomped after him. When I finally caught up, I crossed my arms over my chest and brooded till we got back to camp. The stewing meats smell had covered the whole campground and both of our stomachs started rumbling.

"I made food!" InuYasha said and blushed when Kikyo started explaining how hard he had worked to make it. We looked around and wanted to sigh at how much work we would have to put into fixing the camp, since the storm threw things around.

I scarfed down the food, broth and all, before excusing myself to clean up. I grabbed clean clothing and waddled into the waterfall. The boys looked at me like I had gone senile.

"I'm not exposing myself you pigs!" I splashed water at them and they both picked up there little chairs and the pot of stew before cairing it out the entranceway.

"We will be at the watchtower with the soup! Get clean!" InuYasha said with a spoon in his mouth, making his words sound jumbled. They walked out and I wasted no time throwing my soggy shirt at Kikyo.

She was facing toward the place the boys had just been so she didn't notice the flying clothing I had thrown at her. It made a loud smacking sound as it hit her head.

"You...You little...rascal!" I raised an eyebrow and sunk below the water so only my eyes could be seen. I bobbed my eyebrows up and down and she laughed before undoing her pant ties and shirt covers before taking a running jump into the water, trying to land on me.

We cleaned ourselves while giggling about nothing and whatnot. By the time the boys had screamed to let us now they were coming in, we had gotten clean clothing on and sat around the campfire with a bundle of berries we had planed on using to make tarts.

"Dessert, yes!" InuYasha yelled and planted a large kiss on Kikyo's left cheek. She blushed madly while mumbling about it being my idea to make them.

We had gathered the only fruit on the island that we had all deemed safe; the berries had a beautiful blue skin that was really pretty.

We finished them by the time we all wanted to settle down for bed. I blew the fire down and sat the metal sheet over the glowing coals, the low heat would slowly cook the desserts and make them taste all the better!

I stood up and grabbed a blanket from the pile on the two lovebirds nest. I curled up into a ball at the foot of Sesshomaru's hammock and shifted slightly when he slid in and his cold feet pressed between my shoulder blades. I elbowed his calf.

It was about halfway through the night when I felt Sesshomaru get up. I assumed he wanted to use the restroom or get a glass of water, but when he failed to return and snuggle his now warm toes to my back, I cracked an eye and looked around. I sat up and rubbed at my face.

Sesshomaru sat with his back to me, facing the fire. I shuffled over to him and sat down on the log next to him. His face was concentrated on the flames and i almost felt bad to ask him what was wrong. Almost.

"What is the matter?" I asked, watching the coals flicker and looking for whatever Sesshomarus was looking at.

"Did you know my father is known for his ability to wield three swords at the same time?" Only then did he look up to me, and his eyes seemed to be asking me a question. "They call him the Lord of the Seas."

"I don't see why your upset." I muttered, might as well be blunt.

"I need to make a name for myself, but what should it be?" I laughed silently, as not to wake the two people sleeping a few feet away. "I don't see how you find this situation humorous."

"I though your 'Identity' would be obvious, Sesshomaru, the Demon who kills with a Single Sword!" I whispered loudly and made lunge and parry movements. He chuckled.

"The Demon, I like that. It's scary and ferocious." He said and I could feel his eyes on me even though I was looking at my feet.

"And not just any demon either, a dog demon because your loyal to only your pack." I smirked and picked up a stick, drawing pictures in the dirt.

"Your a strange one, Kagome." He said and I smiled and looked up at him.

"I know!" I said and grabbed one of the cooling cakes. I split it in half and handed it to Sesshomaru. I licked the sweet filling off my fingers. The heat had turned the blue berries a light purple. I munched on our treats when inspiration struck.

I dipped my finger into my tart and drug it across the side of Sesshomaru's face. He went still beside me and let me finish my little art project before sighing and looking over at me.

"When we get off this island I thing we should get tattoos. I think you should get stripes." I muttered and quickly made another slash on the other side of his face.

"Are you done?" He looked annoyed, but in an amused sort of way. I nodded.

"I'll get the tattoos with you." He just smirked and nodded. I licked the left over filling off my finger.

"But they will have to be stripes too, because you know what they all say, behind all great male pirates there is a woman pirate who can kick his ass." He said when he finished his dessert and licked his fingers before wiping the filling onto his hands and eating that too.

We both walked back to bed and I welcomed his cold feet onto my warm back. I tried not to look to deep into this revelation.

**This is dedicated to all who reviewed the past chapters and haven't gotten a response, I'm so soory, and know that I look at and love every review I get. Also, thanks to all the silent readers out there, you take the time to read this and that's all that matters!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.**

"Look at this one!" I dug through the next box and pulled out a perfectly folded kimono. I threw the silky fabric over my shoulder. "Do I look like princess?"

"No, only a royal pain in my ass." Sesshomaru muttered and continued to dig through the pile of old photographs and papers. From the dates and the wrinkled quill pen found inside I figured it had to be full of stationary and doubled as a small memory box.

"Did you find any pictures of your mother?" I asked quietly so I didn't attract the other twos attention; they had buried themselves in the box of jewelry.

He silently handed me one of the slips of paper and I picked it up lightly, afraid of damaging the frail thing. I squinted at the black and white picture on the film.

The woman was beautiful. She had flowing white hair that tumbled down her back and curled lightly at her small waistline and was filled with tiny braids and a multitude of pretty beads. Her coat was ratted and had lots of holes but it also gave off the vibe that she was one person you did not want to get on bad terms with. One other thing that caught my attention was her eyes. They looked big for her face but the huge sword easily crossed out the idea that she was some weakling.

"She was a master with the sword." He tapped a finger to the photo he was holding and than looked at mine. "Your lucky, your one of the select few to ever see my mother smile. She only did it three times, so I'm told." he seemed to get really sad so I decided he could tell me when he was ready to talk about his mothers lack of facial expressions.

"Kagome!" Kikyo sprinted over and dumped a large necklace around my neck, on it sat a large ruby the size of my fist. "Come look at some of these things!" She said excitedly and waddled back over to InuYasha, her arms ladened down with gold band and diamond incrusted bangles. I gently handed the photograph back to Sesshomaru and padded over of my sister.

They had started counting the small Spanish gold coins that had been scattered around the bottom of the chest. So far, they had made six piles of the little pieces.

"Look at these!" InuYasha said and handed me a a handful of rings in a box, all with multicolored stones and different sizes. "Arn't they beautiful?"

I laughed at his feminine word choice and sat down across from them so I could get a better look at the rings.

Most were crudely crafted and the bands were filled with dents and scratches, the stones were dull. There was only one that held my eye, and I picked lightly at the three little prongs that held the oval shaped stone into the ring. My head peaked up a bit and I made sure all the people around me were submerged in their own business before silently slipping the ring onto my finger. It glittered prettily with slashes of purple and pink and when I tilted my finger towards the sunlight, it shimmered a shocking scarlet which contrasted with the gold band.

I looked up to ask if I could keep the ring when I caught Sesshomaru's eye. He smirked and his gaze flashed down to the stone on my finger. I could feel myself blush and I dropped my head.

When I was looking around so my eyes could focus on anything other than him, I noticed the yellow crinkled edge of paper peaking out from under the fabric padding of the box. I plucked at it and pulled out the letter, reading under my breath.

_My love,_

_This is the twelfth ring I have sent you. If you refuse this one as you have all the ones before it, and I can grantee it will not be the last._

_It meets all your expectations. Glows like a star, while having the color of a rainbow. Strong as an oxen while as gentle as a feather. Beautiful as your form and as strong as your will._

_You can only refuse me for so long before you fall under the spell of the majestic Captain. You may have many suitors vying for your hand, but none shall pass me._

_Your lover_

I smiled and rubbed the paper between my fingers. The man writing this sounded so alike to Sesshomaru, they were ,after all, related. Both sounded so sure of themselves, like they knew they could do no wrong. A dark realization hit me after the fist thought. This was the man he aimed to kill, his own father, his kin.

I started to repeatedly folded sheet of paper when something fluttered down off the letter and landed on my foot. It was pure white and looked in pristine condition. It unfolded the small little note and gasped in surprise when I noticed it was Sesshomaru's mothers reply.

_Dear, my supposed lover_

_You send me rings made from the hands of your crew mates. You think me stupid? I see the poor craftsmanship and the low quality of the stones. A captain such as yourself would never let such an ugly thing as one of those monstrosities ever be made by your hands!_

_I have decided to accept your proposal, if only because the last stone was so brilant it had to be chosen by you, for you would chose nothing less._

_You were right in many aspects of your letter. I do, in fact, have many suitors, but none managed to find me such a thing._

_Love your aparent lover, Kimiko_

P.S. My female subordinates speak highly of your ability to catch the eye, I do hope this is true because if it is but a lie than I shall throw you off my ship. No bland man shall stand with me!

I laughed and looked over the words again, skimming my fingers over the mystery woman's name. She sounded pretty and sweet, like a flower or blossom, when in reality she was a bundle of deadly nightlock.

"What do you have there?" InuYasha asked while shuffling the necklaces around. I looked up, startled, and clutched the letters and ring to my chest.

"Nothing, just a certificate of certification." I forced my voice not to quiver and bit my bottom lip from shaking like it liked to do when I lied.

He just nodded and stuck his nose back into the chests. Sesshomaru on the other hand have me a weird look. I dropped my eyes back down to the floor and shuffled the papers around in my lap nervously.

A white hand extended down in found of my face and Sesshomaru made gesturing movement to the letters. I clutched them tighter to my chest and shook my head.

"Let me see the papers Kagome." He said and I shook my head again. "You can shake your head all you want but I want to see those papers."

"Why?" I turned my body to the side so he couldn't grab them out of my hands.

"I know what that ring is, and I want it." He now reached for my finger and I quickly slapped it away.

"I found it fair and square!" I mumbled and hid my hands in my lap. "Stop being such a baby!"

He leaned over farther and I leaned back more. It ended with us both on the ground and the ring clinking across the stone floor.

I brought my foot up and it connected with his shin, allowing me time of grab the ring and sprint out of the cave and into his bed. I covered myself in blankets and slid the rig back into its respected place, my left pointer finger. I could hear Kikyo and InuYasha yelling at us, asking what was wrong.

"It was nothing. Kagome has a stomach ache and when I offered to go get her some medication, she refused, so I was going to drag her out here to force it down her throat." He said in a monotone voice. I peaked out of the covers.

I spent the rest of the night avoiding Sesshomaru. I ate across the fire from him at supper, even if all the smoke was blowing onto me. That night I jumped into the hammock before he had even gotten close.

I waited with a baited breath till he climbed in and settled down for the night. I listened quietly for any sound of movement and when I didn't catch anything, I scuttled out of the hammock and sat down by the fire. The warm heat source mixed with the flowers Kikyo had accidentally burned today, made the area smell like it was covered with thick incense. I could feel my headd drooping but I couldn't stop it. My face faced my hand and I moved the ring around to make it shimmer n the firelight.

"I won't let him have you." I muttered to my finger. I let out a small little laugh. "I am talking to an appendage."

"It is quite absurd." Sesshomaru murmured and I looked over my shoulder. I watched him slip down into his knees behind me and his arms wrapped around me and clasped my hands. "If anyone should have it, it should be you. It's what my mother would have wanted."

He quietly stood up and I heard the fabric rustle as he slid back into bed. I sat frozen on my log. It was nearly twenty minutes later before I found my ability to move and shuffled over the hammock, throwing myself in and welcoming the feeling of his cold feet pressing on my warm stomach.

**Hello? Anyone still with me? Sorry this is way over due! I have been so busy as of late so I'll try to get back on track!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I don't own. **

I mixed the thick red concoction around in the bowl till I had drained all of the leaves and seeds out of the soon to be paint.

I had wanted to leave a little something behind so if someone else floated along, they would know that someone else lived, and might live themselves.

I had already brewed a thin white paint which would take a few layers to cover but it was made from some sheer leaves and the sap was really sticky, as was the paint itself. The purple was a vibrant color and it dried with a sheer, smooth look. It had taken me six trips to get enough berries to make the needed amount of color.

I had pushed the other bowls off to the side so if I needed them I could grab them easily. I stood up and examined the rock that was flat because I had asked Sesshomaru to smash the ridged chunks off.

Speaking of the devil, he sat across the campsite in our hammock watching me labor over my paints, never lifting so much as a finger to help. I shot him a glare over my shoulder.

"Don't give me that look, woman." He said and his eyes opened wider from the semi-sleep he had seemingly fallen into. "If you had required my help so badly, you could have just asked." I snorted.

"I think I can handle myself, thank you! My paints turned out just fine!" I yelled and pointed furiously at the numerous bowls scattered around the ground.

"Oh, excuse me, I was refusing to help with the painting. We both know you have no artistic abilitys." He said and lifted his arm over his head, blocking out the afternoon sunlight streaming in between the branches. I watched as his head drooped onto the pillow and his breathing evened out.

"I'll show you!" I muttered under my breath and swiped angrily at the purple mixture. I slapped my hand the wall and let out a frustrated growl.

When I realized what I had done, I quickly tried scrubbing at the paint, but it held strong into to the rock. I rubbed my temple with my non-colored hand and when I looked back at the splatter, I noticed something.

"It looks like a body..." I smiled and swiped at the red. I quietly stared to my work, filling in what need to be colored and outlining what needed to be left blank.

I rubbed at the sweat building at my brow and hairline. The braid I had thrown my hair into that morning had become untangled and strands were starting to stick to my face.

I blocked out the setting sun and looked up to the watch tower where the outline of two people could be seen. InuYasha and Kikyo had trekked up there this morning had had been there ever since. I sighed and looked back to my picture.

On one graceful stroke, I had made a square chest that seemed strong and sturdy. The arms were lean but had sharp lines suggesting hidden strength. The persons head was facing to me and hair flowed over the shoulders in a beautiful waterfall of white. I had wanted to make the hair a flaming red, but had changed my mind at the last second. The figure was wearing black, loose fitting pants that were tucked neatly into his thickly painted brown boots while his white shirt was partially covered by the silver coat that billowed out around him, the bottom lined with red blossoms, while his arm reached out to the side to parry an undrawn opponents blade. I smiled and ran my hands over his unpainted eyes. I had tried a few times, holding up my finger and disregarding each color that I had made.

I finally gave up and covered each bowl with palm leaves so I could come back later and fix it. My painted Captain would have a beautiful pair of eyes!

I hadn't noticed how late it had gotten and shuffled over to the hammock. I pushed at Sesshomaru's feet, trying to get him to move. After a few more shoves he relented and drew his legs up to his body and I was free to curl up at his feet under the warm blankets.

I fell asleep almost instantly.

It was a while later when I was woken up by the two lovebirds when they can stumbling back into camp with muffled giggles and cut off laughs. I also wake up when Sesshomaru got out of bed to use the restroom.

I spread my legs out and let out a huge yawn. I rubbed at my neck and sat up quietly. Looking around, I spotted InuYasha and Kikyo back up in the tree 'looking for ships'. Sesshomaru was asleep and I lay back and busied myself with poking his nose with my toe; he stirred for a moment before rolling onto his side. I went to lie back down when I noticed something.

A thin strip of purple paint was striped across his cheek. The color of my dye. I slipped out of the hammock and sprinted over to my mural.

Another person had been added to the wall. Her back was arched in a graceful curve, her fingers lightly griped the small sword she held. The woman's hair whipped about her face in an untamed black mess and her clothing was a bright collage of white pants that tucked into her black boots, the reveling black top clung to her upper half and was covered by a scarlet jacket. She was aimed at my captains heart and I could almost imagine her wickedly sharp gray blade crossing with his light, delicate silver one.

A cold hand picked my hair up from my neck and was replace with an equally cold nose. I let out a yelp but Sesshomaru's arms held me into place. He snuggled into my hair.

"You knocked all of the blankets off the bed and now I am cold." He said into my shoulder and his other hand slid under my shirt and rested on my warm stomach.

"Stop, your freezing!" I yelled and tried to struggle out of his grasp while also stopping myself from blushing.

"...Do you not like it?" I stopped struggling and looked down at his face which was looking up at the artfully painted woman.

"I think she is beautiful." I muttered and I felt him smile into my skin.

"also, I took the liberty to paint that mans eyes gold." He deliberately ignored my outraged look. "Because we all know that you painted me just as I have painted you!" Before he had started talk he had slowly been making his way towards the jungle and by the time he had finished he was standing at the tree line. "And yes Kagome, I can tell what your thinking, 'This can not be me!'" He said, raising his voice several octaves. "but I can assure you, you do in fact look that stunning in real life as well." And with that he bowed and disappeared into the trees.

**Dear lord this is really late! I will be gone for most of this weekend with no Internet so expect something Sunday night...also, thank you to all who reviewed, I love you all!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

The full moon shimmered in the reflection of the pond and rippled in the waterfall. I lifted the little egg out of its nest. I had to constantly replace the black blankets surrounding the small thing. Sesshomaru had helped me string some wire between two trees so I could hang thick sheets over it and all day they could be warmed by the sun and at night I could tuck the egg into its folds and it would imitate a mother birds warmth.

"Quit dawdling, we have work to do." Sesshomaru said and threw a spear at my face. "I am going to teach you all how to fish."

"Why? It is the middle of the night!" InuYasha muttered from under his covers and pulled them tighter around himself and Kikyo. The eldest crossed his arms and started spouting some theological nonsense.

"Give a man a fish, and you will feed him for a day. Teach the man to fish, and you will feed him for a-"

"-Lifetime, I know! Blah blah blah!" He said and buried his nose into Kikyo's hair. She giggled and Sesshomaru sighed. "Hey Kikyo, do you want to fish?" He said into her ear.

She stood up and stretched before nodding and taking the spear that was handed to her. I tucked the blankets in tighter and stood up to follow the other three.

InuYasha was slouched over in an impression of the Hunch Back of Notre Dame while Kikyo happily skipped ahead of all of us. Sesshomaru kept looking up to the trees, than to me, than back to the jungle. I, on the other hand, used the walk to shave off the hard pieces of bark and make the spear more woman friendly.

"Care to tell me why we have to learn this particular skill at the crack of the devils arse?" Inuyasha growled and wiped at the sleep in his eyes. I heard Kikyo gasp at his fowl language but I just laughed.

"The fish are most active at night and with the light from the moon we will be able to see them." He said and lifted a patch of leaves out of the way so we could all get out onto the beach.

I noticed all most instantly that this was my beach. I had watched Sesshomaru hunt out here...almost a mouth ago. I smiled and winked at him over my shoulder, letting him know I remembered this place. He just smirked.

"First to catch a fish wins!" My sister yelled and sprinted of the water with InuYasha and I hot on her heels. I took a running jump and used my pole like a sort of vaulting instrument to get me over the deep parts. Sesshomaru casually walked into the water and out to the sand bar which glowed a beautiful gold under the moonlight.

He threw his shirt back to the shore and I refused to think about him just standing there, fishing. I also pushed the though of us kissing to the farthest corner of my mind.

I focused on the small little dart fish that swam around my feet and nibbled at my toes. I tried to mimic Sesshomaru's movements from memory but I ended up just splashing the water around and causing the fish to scatter. I let out a huff of annoyance and tired again. And again. And again.

"Don't aim for the fish." I squealed like a pig and went to hit the person who spoke, out of pure instincts of corse. Sesshomaru easily caught my spear and raised and eyebrow.

"Don't give me that look! You scared me and I spooked, and what do you mean 'Don't aim at the fish' what the hell else would I aim for, my foot?!" I shouted in outrage. Fishing was a stupid idea.

"The water will trick you into thinking the fish is someplace it's not." He let go of the end of my pole and wrapped his hand around my wrist. I could feel a blush spreading across my cheeks and was thankful for the fact that he was behind me. "When you raise your arm, make sure your grip never wavers. If it does than your aim will be off and you will never catch a fish."

He smirked into my hair and I could feel his breath fan across my cheeks. Sesshomaru seemed to like it when I was at a loss for words. He brought his arm back with mine and then we slashed down together. I could feel the muscles in his chest and stomach tighten and flex, lending their strength to his arms which pushed the spear into the water so fast it was almost a blur.

"And there you have it." He said and took a step away, flipping the spear over to show me the fish wiggling around at the tip.

"Kill it, kill it! Don't let it suffer like that!" I said, throwing my arms around and waving them like a madwoman. He just looked at me for a few seconds like my request was unfathomably stupid. I went for my knife, I would kill it if it came to that, but Sesshomaru caught my hand.

"Calm down woman!" He relented and calmly slid his knife into the poor things gills, stoping it's erratic movements. "It is just a fish."

"How would you like to be stabbed in the gut then throw into someplace where you can't breath, only to die a slow and painful death?!" I practically screamed at him and I heard Kikyo and InuYasha's laughter being cut short at the sound of my screeching.

"Kagome, Calm down." Sesshomaru said before reaching out and trying to rest a hand on my shoulder. I pulled out of his grasp and sprinted into the tree line.

I half stumbled, half tripped into camp and slid down the wall to rest next to my unmatched egg.

"Oh what a mess you have made this night to be." I muttered to myself under my breath. "But its not all my fault! He is the one who tortured that poor creature! Just because animals aren't as high up as us on the food chain does not mean we can treat them like dirt!" I crossed my arms over my chest and looked down at the egg like I expected it to respond. That was when I noticed something.

"A crack." I rubbed at the web of lines that had, at some point, appeared on the shell. "Oh no. Oh no no no! Did I drop it some time?!" I could feel the anger dissipate and be replaced with horror. The tears I had been holding back start to flow down my cheeks and I rubbed the egg tenderly. "Please be ok little one, please be ok! I'm sorry I cracked you, I didn't mean to, honest!" I chanted over and over again.

He gave no indication that he was there but I felt the prickling sensation of being watched and when I looked over my shoulder I could make out a distinctive white blob I took to be Sesshomaru.

"I don't want to talk right now Sesshomaru!" I said and rubbed angrily at my watering eyes.

"Well that's good, because I'm not him." InuYasha muttered and took a seat next to me. I tried to stop snuffling my nose but that only caused it to water more. He laughed and got up to get me a tissue.

"So why are you here?" I asked, gently running a hand across the web of cracks in the egg.

"Truthfully, I need to talk to you, and Sesshomaru was to busy stabbing at nothing to come apologize so I though I would come and try to help. Not to help him or anything..." He raised his shoulders in a 'what can you do?' type of gesture. "He was really upset when you ran off-"

"He should be!" I accused.

"That he should, but he was only trying to impress you by showing you how to fish in the first place." I blinked a few times at the man sitting in front of me. I had never seen him so serious. When the reality of what he said finally sunk in, I could feel the blood pooling in my cheeks. "You may to know this, but my brother is better at math problems and beating men up than high heels and women's feelings." He smirked and I started laughing.

"Yes, I guess I did notice that..." I found myself tracing the fixtures along the cell again.

"So why were you crying before, please don't tell me he said something rude, because if he did so help me god!-" He would have continued if I hadn't started shaking my head frantically.

"Oh no! I sat down and noticed that my egg is cracking! I must have dropped it sometime and...and what if I killed the little one inside? Oh InuYasha what if I'm a baby bird murderer? I'm a killer-" I cried and the tears started back up again, making pathways down my face but now it was InuYasha's turn to stop me.

"Kagome, that means the bird will hatch soon! How else did you think the little guy would get out?" He held me at shoulder length away and looked me right in the eye.

"I...didn't think about...that." I looked down in shame and started laughing at my idiotic problem. "Do you think...do you think my bird will hatch soon?" I looked up hopefully.

"I can't say, Sesshomaru is the expert with these kinds of things but from the cracks, he's ready to come out, so just give him a day or two." I nodded and patted the top of the egg softly.

"So why did you come out here after me instead of Kikyo?" I asked and now it was InuYasha's turn to blush scarlet.

"Well you see..I kinda told her to stay with my brother because I needed to talk to you about...something. Besides I can't handle my brother by myself, we're related, that does not mean we have to like each other." He had started rambling and I gave him a pointed look, like telling him to get to the point. "Well...see...I wanted to ask...Kikyo...a question." He finished lamely.

"Like a normal question...or THE question?" I asked and he held up a number two with his fingers.

I threw my hands up and let out a scream. InuYasha startled and was totally unprepared when I started hugging his neck, almost choking him.

"That is amazing news! When will you ask?!" I finally let him go and he fell to the ground gasping for air.

"I was thinking when we got off this island." He said and I nodded vigorously with an almost manic smile on my face.

It was later that night when they all had finally gotten back to camp. Kikyo was explaining all of her throws to an unmoving InuYasha and Sesshomaru was promptly ignoring me. My egg had three new dents in it by the time the sun set.

When night fell I wrapped the egg in a bundle and sat it down next to me at the foot of Sesshomaru's hammock. He gave me a strange look but got into bed like normal and, like always, warmed his feet up on my tummy. I shut my eyes and tried to imagine my egg hatching.

His toes wiggled around and I had to cover my mouth to stop from laughing while also holding my egg and slapping at his foot. When he relented I opened my eyes and realized he had flipped himself around so he was face to face with me.

"Listen, and listen well, because I will only be saying this once, I am sorry for upsetting you." He said almost under his breath.

"Your forgiven. Do you want to see my egg?" I asked and he did not decline so I shoved it, gently, into his hands. Even in the dark, he noticed the fractures.

"I would give it a day." He said and I smiled and snuggled the little thing into my lap.

When I woke up in the morning it was because Sesshomaru was shaking me and pointing to my lap, where the egg was cracking and splintering. It was still very early so he pointed to the side of the river where we could clean it.

I was excited and watched as Sesshomaru calmly helped the small bird peck its way out of the thick shell before warming up some river water and flushing out the baby. He held the thing up to me and I was entranced.

The thing was much to big to be a baby bird. I had though it would be small, tiny with small heads, but this thing was very big. It stumbled a few times and flapped its ingrown wings to steady itself. It body was a feathery white and faded to a light tan on its breast while also darkening to a black on the tips of its wings and tail feathers. It's head was bald and ugly, with bright blue necks and pink heads. It's beady black eyes watched me as I reached for it. It snapped its onyx beak at my fingers but eventually allowed me to run my hand up and down its back.

"Congratulations on a healthy baby boy." He joked "This is one of the most important steps for you and the bird. You must take him everywhere so you two can get acquainted and he can get used to you." He said and I nodded, petting the little guy in my lap. "What are you going to name him?" Sesshomaru asks and I looked over to the small little indentation where Finn and Ed had started to live, how had I came up with his name?

I furrowed my brow and thought hard. Jack? No, to common...it needed to be special. I looked over to Sesshomaru.

"What is a good pirate name?" He smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "What about 'Black Caesar'? He was in the paper, a bad pirate down in he costal area." He nodded in acceptance and pointed up to the watch tower.

"Why don't you go relive those two from the post because god knows they are not even looking out to sea." He muttered and started getting all the ingredients out for lunch. He made me wait while he crushed snails, fish, and worms for me to feed to him before I slid Black Caesar onto my shoulder and walked up to the designated tree.

"Times up love birds!" I screamed and I could hear both of them scrambling to pick up there fallen garments. InuYasha's shirt was hanging off the side of one of the steps.

They both scrambled guiltily down the ladder and sheepishly walked back to camp, both also only half dressed. Kikyo petted Caesar and told me he was cute while InuYasha said I had gave him a stupid name.

We scrambled up the ladder and I slammed the small gate shut so he wouldn't fall out. He was gripping my shirt with sharp talons and I sat him softly into my lap and watched as he tried to open his eyes farther. Right now he could only crack them, so only a small part of their inky blackness could be seen.

He took right to the chum and munched happily as I looked every one and a while out to sea. The water was a pretty blue. I always kept a watchful eye on him when he spread his wings and when he readjusted his sleeping position.

After he fell into a deep sleep I plucked the spyglass from its hiding spot and looked out to sea for the last time before I went in for lunch.

I scanned the horizon lazily and then did a double take when I flashed by a blob of color. I let out a scream and I dropped the spyglass; the lens shattered and woke up Caesar.

I bundled him up in my arms and jumped from the tree, landing in an uncomfortable crouch. I raced back to the camp, yelling at the top of my lungs.

"A ship! And it's waving a pirate flag!"

**This. Took. Forever. But on the bright side, its really long!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.**

"A ship! And it's waving a pirate flag!" I screamed and the camp was silent before everyone jumped to their feet and demanded answers.

"What?!" Sesshomaru asked and grabbed my shoulders roughly.

"What did I just say?!" I screamed and pulled myself out of his grasp. Kikyo had started fanning herself and panicking while InuYasha tried to console her. Sesshomaru took to pacing.

"Everyone, calm down!" He looked pointedly at my sister. "This is the moment we have been waiting for! A chance to get off this island and find my father!" He finished and we all nodded our heads slightly.

We all went silent and avoided eye contact with each other. I faced the murals and my sister and InuYasha stared at the pools reflections. Finally I broke the silence.

"So captain, what's the plan?" He smirked and I couldn't help but return the gesture.

"First we need to pack this stuff up and move it down closer to the beach so we can get it on the ship quicker." He had started pacing again, occasionally stopping to write something on a piece of parchment. "We have two days to pull this off while we still have the element of surprise, they have the uperhand in pure numbers. We will need to set traps to keep the pirates at the fake treasures location for a while, make it look like there is still treasure in the cave worth something. During that time Kikyo with the help of InuYasha will take the ship. Kagome, you have the best bow arm, so I need you with me, we will set the traps and then meet up with them on the boat. For now InuYasha, I want you and Kikyo to stake out the ship, number of crew mates, defenses, the ships availability to attack, anything. When you have those statistics head back and start packing. We are relying on you two." They nodded and Kikyo reloaded her pistol.

The younger brother smirked at us and then they got to work, my sister racing up to the watch tower to see the boats location and to grab the spyglass from its hiding place. Sesshomaru tossed me a bow and nodded towards the exit.

"We will be back before nightfall. They won't move out till morning, this is unknown territory, they will wait." He said an InuYasha nodded.

We sprinted off into the jungle, the twigs snagging my hair that I had forgotten to tie back. Adrenaline was racing through my veins and made every tiny detail jump out; I could see the bright orange sky with a sharpness I had never experienced before.

"Kagome!" I looked up and realized I had swerved off corse. I quickly caught up to Sesshomaru and he glared at me disapprovingly. "Don't get distracted, we have one shot at this."

I had never really though about that. We could die. I had alway just assumed that Sesshomaru would beat his father and we would sail off into the sunset. I hadn't thought about the possibility that we might lose, that I might lose. And that scared me. How could I have over looked that huge detail?

I took a deep breath and pushed my legs to run faster, to beat my brain which was going a million miles per hour. When we broke into the tree line I looked up the steep line of rock.

It started to rain and I wanted to yell, it was hard enough climbing without the natural hazards, let alone with the wind whipping my hair around my face and the hand holds becoming slick.

"You want me to climb up there...?" I asked and glanced around the jungle. My body was on high alert and my legs had started to tingle, it's natural fight or flight reaction when faced with a life or death situation.

"No, just shoot an arrow." He said over the rain and I nodded before pulling my bow off my back. I flicked at the tightened strings before pulling it back and lining up with my target and letting the fletching fly.

The arrow head buried itself into the rock above the cave just like Sesshomaru had wanted it to. It's purpose was still unknown.

"I want you to fire a few more, make it look like people were here recently." He said and pointed out a few other places for me to shoot. He glanced over to my confused face.

"I though the whole point of us coming out here was to lead them astray so we could get off the island with out them knowing we are even here!" I yelled over the growing storm.

"My father is smart. There is a reason he is coming back for it now, and I think that it is because he knows I'm coming for him. It's the only real explanation! I asked some really sketchy people for information about my father, any one of them could have turned traitor to save their own necks." I nodded to show him I understood. "Good. Lets get done with this and then the real work begins."

I notched my bow and followed my captains orders.

**You have permission to give me a virtual slap because this is so late and I'm so sorry! Hope you don't mind it's short and kinda crappy...**


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.**

Kikyo trailed InuYasha silently along the rocky ledge. It was the only place high enough that they could get a good enough look at the ship and its crew.

She pulled the spyglass from her pocket and extended it bronze neck. She held it delicately up to her eye and mentally counted the number of men and cannons.

"Two on deck and four in the hull, from what I can see. Eight cannons, four on each side. Rear looks heavily guarded but the stern looks clear enough. The men on shore are about twenty in number. We could dock below the figurehead and I could easily climb up that netting and onto the boat-"

"No!" InuYasha muttered and pointed to the man sitting on a box. He pulled something from his belt and Kikyo cringed when she realized it was a jagged knife. So it was safe to say she was absolutely appalled when he started juggling it with the blades two brothers to entertain the pirates tipping back bottles of seasoned rum.

"Are they trying to get themselves killed?" She whispered into his ear.

"I still forget your so new to this. 'If your crew be good, than your boat will sail, if your mates be mad, all luck be bad' that's what my mother used to tell us when fights broke out down on the docks." He smirked at the memory before Kikyo slapped his arm.

"I'm sorry to kick you off memory lane but I'm confused and that makes me angry." She said and he laughed with out humor at her serious face.

"Ok, ok. They think this will be an easy take, no one on the island, so the treasure will be theirs and no fights will have to be fought. I would drink too, but this damn island refuses to let any rum wash up on shore..." He faded off and held out his hand for the spyglass.

"What do you see?" Kikyo whispered.

"Oh no."

"Oh no?! What do you mean, 'oh no'?" She pushed on his shoulder. "Tell me what you saw!"

"It seems they have finished all the alcohol. I really wanted a drink when we stole the ship-" He would have continued if he hadn't been pushed off the ridge by a fuming Kikyo.

"What was that for?!" He whisper yelled from the sand while rubbing the back of his head.

"You had me worried!" She responded and he just smirked.

"Don't worry your delicate little head about all that." He winked and she snorted.

"I'll shove my delicate foot up your ass if you pull something like that again!" She put the spyglass back up to her eye and watched the men mull around the deck.

"Now your talking like a sailor! I think you might get that from your sister!" She ignored him.

"InuYasha...should the lights be on in the brig?" She questioned and handed the glass over to him to see.

"No, the only time it would be on was if...they had prisoners." InuYasha gave a sly look over to his lover. "How do you suppose those poor incarcerated people feel about that?"

"Oh I do not know, maybe enough to help us take over the ship?" She replied as cunning in nature as he was.

"I think you may just be on to something my dear Kikyo." He muttered cheekily.

"Quit enjoying this." She reprimanded. "So what do we do about-" She gestured to the partying camp of pirates on the beach a little ways down. "-_Them_?"

"They will most likely set out tomorrow morning for the treasure, camp a night, climb up the rock, find the fake treasure, get happy than mad, then charge back here. Hopefully we will all get on the boat ok and won't have to attack. They won't matter if all goes to plan."

She nodded and watched the drunken men dance around the fire in tune with the fiddle and harmonicas being played.

The two staked out the camp all night. They each took turns with watch, one would race to their camp and pack up everything they could carry, before sprinting down to the beach and hiding it under the trees around them.

"Now we only have to make sure that can't come after us." InuYasha muttered when he took a brake from digging to wipe the sweat from his brow.

"I have an idea." She muttered and held out her hand to a confused InuYasha.

"What? Do I look I have money on me?" He put his hands on his hips like a scorned woman.

"I was asking for your knife." Kikyo laughed and gestured to him to hand it over. "I need it for something."

"I had better not end in pain on my part..." He said and held out the blade, hilt first, but refused to give it to her till she promised. "So what do you want it for?"

InuYasha cringed at her sinister smirk and madwoman glare that was pointed at the unsuspecting pirates who had fallen asleep. He almost felt sorry for them.

**Ugg I hate doing things! So al you can tell from my extended absence, my procrastination won for a while.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.**

"What are you doing in there?" I called thought the down pour that had suddenly started up.

"Nothing you need worry yourself over." He said, his voice echoing from the back of the cavern. I glanced back and quickly looked forward to avoid looking at his rear end that was high up in the air.

"Will you please get your ass out of my face." I asked politely, swinging my legs over the ledge and watching the rays of sun trying to brake through the thick thunder clouds.

"What time do you think it is?" He asked, placing more rocks in the treasure chests.

"Sunrise. We need to get back to camp and help haul our stuff down to the beach." I said and heard him grunt in response. As I looked over the landscape, a string of black smoke caught my eye. It took only moments for it to sink in. "Sesshomaru... What is _that_?!" I pointed frantically at the pillar of smoke.

"It looks like the pirates got a little bit of a head start." He muttered and returned to the back of the small cave. I pulled on the rope and made sure the arrow was still strong.

"So do you think they will camp out tonight?" I asked in a small voice. He looked over his shoulder and nodded at me.

"Yes, it would be insane to continue in this weather." I bobbed my head and kept a close watch on the smoke string. After a few more minutes it stopped and a large bonfire was started under he treetops. The orange flickering flames could be seen when the wind blew apart the upmost leaves.

I pulled my legs in and spun around to ask another question when a bright red label caught my eye. The small candle was stuck out from Sesshomaru's satchel and I picked at its pretty wrapping before it fell out and the thick black words 'Dynamite' become visible. I screamed and kicked at it till it rolled away and into Sesshomaru's shoe.

"Shut up woman, what are you over reacting about?" He said, sounding exasperated. I pointed angrily at the dynamite and he smirked. "A little stick of explosives? That's what your so scared of? I only brought it so I could make this place look more trapped. The more time they spend here the better." He had started to mumbled and stuck the stick up into a crevice in the ceiling.

"I swear to god, if we die because you think explosives are a good idea, i will kill you myself!" I grabbed the jagged rocks that jutted from the wall, like it would somehow help me if the dynamite went off.

"I will hold you to your word." He scuttled backwards to get a better look at his handiwork, nodded once, and made a sweeping gesture to the wet rope dangling outside, whipping around in the wind.

"If you say ladies first I will get violent." He smirked but even I could see the tick that had formed above his brow and his locked jaw was clamped tight. The words died in my throat and I reached out and grabbed his chin in my hands, forcing his face to face mine.

"What are you doing?" He said and his golden eyes darkened, watching me watch him.

"I don't really know, I'm taking this in stride." I said under my breath and Sesshomaru's smirk appeared again, full force.

"Well don't back out now." He went dead serious and only unfroze when I leaned in and kissed him. He pressed his lips back on mine and laughed gruffly.

I fell backwards and took Sesshomaru with me, both of us breathing heavily. I tried talking but was cut off when Sesshomaru's mouth made its way down to my neck.

"I-I think we should-d get back to the CABIN!" I squeaked when his tongue licked my heated skin. His breath gave me goose flesh when it brushed over my overly kissed shoulder.

"You brought that down upon yourself." I smiled and nodded. My dreary spirits had rose, if only a little bit, when he smirked with only a small twinge of sadness.

"Let's get back." He said

"Let's get back." I responded.

**Originally, this chapter was not romantic but hay, I'm the writer, I do what a want. **


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: I do not own InyuYasha.**

In the early hours of the morning the pirates packed up all of their equipment and clomped into the forest. InuYasha scanned them as they passed, looking for a certain person.

"We should go now." Kikyo whispered in his ear. They both sat crouched in the tree line with knives and guns at the ready. They breathed a sigh of relief when the troupe finally passed.

"We can't, it will be broad daylight out in less than an hour-!" He muttered under his breath ever though he new the group to be several paces into the forest. She cut him of with a wave of her hand.

"You underestimate me." She gave him a pointed look and he quickly denied it, shaking his head.

"You know I have faith in you, but its a little bit of a stretch..." He rubbed the back of his neck to ease the knot building up below his scull.

"If your on guard duty, you'll be more watchful at night, when a normal person would ambush. But because of my lack of normality, I think I could pull off a raid at six in the morning." She looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"Fine." He muttered but knew he would quickly throw to regret this decision.

She smirked and pulled the knife she had borrowed from him from her corset. She delicately handed the pointy thing to him and stood up to stretch her sore back.

"All we need to do is steal a boat and paddle up to them, right?" She said while kneading her sore feet.

"It's not that simple, they may be pirates but we can't underestimate them." He muttered and started rubbing her shoulders for her. Under her cool demeanor, she was scared.

"When did you get so serious?" She questioned and it came out in a muted whisper that even he almost didn't hear.

"What's wrong?" He asked and she just responded by sighing and leaning her head back onto his chest.

"What if they don't make in time?" His hands stilled before continuing with a firmer grip. He shook his head and moved his hands down to rub her arms to warm up the chilled skin. The weather had taken a turn for the worst and the thunder clouds rolled angrily over the blue sky.

"Have a little faith in my brother, and your sister will keep him out of trouble. In the meantime, we need to do our job, which means lets get one of their boats and pretend to be pirates!" He said and started making stereotypical pirate noises.

"About that..." She muttered and rubbed the back of her neck in shame. InuYasha looked on with curiosity. "We need to use only one boat because I may have tampered with the rest." She smiled sheepishly.

"One boat...is all we have...to carry all...of our stuff?" He phrased his question in small parts and gestured madly each time he talked.

"Yes?"

"Well if we can't use them, at least they can't either..." He muttered, looking on the bright side of things.

They dragged the only useful boated deeper into the water and both slipped inside.

"How are we going to do this?" She asked and he started to explain the plan.

"You watch the men on board. They might think that one of the boats was dislodged from the sandbank and come try to get it, if that's the case we can just jump them. But the more likely alternative is that we will have to float right up the the boat without them knowing and climb on board thought the netting on the front half of the ship. That is were you'd come in, you will need to get on board and throw the ladder down because I can't slip through the nets like you can. Got it?" She nodded and gave the boat a nice big kick and watched the shore get farther and farther away. She covered herself with the tarp left in the small vessel.

InuYasha paddled slowly out towards the boat, keeping his paddling to one side so the men on board wouldn't see. Kikyo peeked out from over the covering, watching the hungover men trip around the deck.

They reached the hull with no problem, and she shimmed up the sides with little effort, her time sneaking out her third story window at home going to good use.

She climbed through a small hole and slipped on board. She easily spotted the two drunkards leaning on each other as they took turns throwing up over the railing. Both were laughing and patting the others back while holding back their long, unwashed hair. Morons.

She slipped off her heavy soled boots and left them buried under the layers of netting before quietly padding over the large pole in the middle of the ship. She knew InuYasha had told her the name of it but with all the adrenaline pumping thought her veins, the words escaped her.

She lowered her body to the ground and looked out from the hiding spot. The hatch to belowdecks was only a few feet away but it would only take a second for one of the men to turn around and spot her.

She reasoned because the on their men were not expected back till tommorow, they would store the ladder, not keep it above. She took a chance and sprinted to the hatch, lifting it slowly and hoping it wouldn't make any noise. No such luck.

It made a loud cracking sound and she slipped in just as the men slowly turned around. She could hear their cursing and muffled footsteps through the wood.

"The wind must be blowing things around again!" He muttered and his heavy footfalls clunked to the other side of the ship and she quietly made her way down the wooden stairs.

"What do you bastards want now?!" A voice called from the corner of the cabin and Kikyo pulled her gun from her belt so fast the two people watching her might have gotten whiplash. "Who are you?" The woman asked.

"Me and my friend are planing to take the ship. It's your decision or not to help us." She cocked the hammer and aimed the revolver. She was not waiting time with mindless babble.

"You don't have to ask twice, we will gladly help!" The man said and wiggled around, trying to get himself untied.

"Quit it Miroku! Stop you neanderthal!" She started kicking him and Kikyo just sighed.

"First things first, I need the ladder so my...companion can get on board and take out the seven men remaining on the ship. More left last night than we thought. After that I can blow this lock off and we can load our things and take off. Got it?" She said and both nodded and seemed happy.

"You had better not forget about us." The woman muttered, looking her dead in the eye as Kikyo looked around for the rope ladder. "And I had better not end up dead in a gutter when we first land."

"I won't forget about you, we need you to help load our things and get this ship sailing." She reloaded the almost empty barrel of her gun before clicking it shut and throwing the found ladder over her shoulder. She notched the hammer and looked at the gun. "Besides, if I _did_ kill you, you would end up at the bottom of the sea where you will slowly decay." She smirked and slunk up the steps slowly.

"That woman gives me the creeps." Sango muttered and Miroku could only nod in agreement.

Kikyo knew she had scared them, and for good measure, almost made them wet themselves. She needed them to stay on her side, even if the method was with fear. Only they had set off she would tell them, but for now she needed their loyalty and strength to load their luggage.

Getting out was much easier and she raced over to the side of the ship and threw the ladder over the edge. It made an overly loud thump as it fell down to the waiting boat below. She could hear the men coming over to check out the ruckus and folded herself into a small space between crates.

She watched the swinging ropes and prayed InuYasha could get up faster than the guards could pull their pistols.

She was starting to worry but that all vanished when InuYasha jumped over the railing, swinging his sword and shouting a faulty battle cry at the top of his lungs.

Kikyo jumped from her hiding spot, holding her gun with one hand and reaching for InuYasha with the other. She yelled the battle cry with him as she aimed and shot at the men attacking her.

She had counted wrong. Twenty men wrong. They were coming from all sides, and she couldn't reload fast enough. Each time she took one down, another one tools its place till three were left and all of her rounds were loaded in the chests of dead men.

"Let her go!" InuYasha cried and cut the men down. Kikyo sunk to the wooded floor and glanced around at the carnage.

"We need to free the prisoners..." She muttered and pointed to the brig.

"Yeah, Kikyo. Them we can wait for our siblings and then we can leave this place and just sail. That's what you said you wanted to do right, sail the ocean. You told me you wanted to when we got stranded. Remember that." She tried looking over to the dead men but he grabbed her face in his hands and made her look at him. "Don't look at them like that. They don't deserve your sympathy. They have killed hundreds, burned down towns and destroyed family's. can you handle helping me clean the boat Kikyo?" He asked her softly and was rewarded with a small smile and a slight nod.

"I can always help you."

**Yay for state volleyball and two days off! I plan to update ALL my stories today so look out for them!**


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: I do not Own InuYasha.**

I could feel my breath coming out in short gasps and the clouds had opened up, pouring rain down on us. The temperature dropped down with it.

"Will we get there in time?" I yelled to Sesshomaru, who was leading the way back to camp.

"I don't know. I wasn't expecting them to take off this early! My plan is falling apart. I jut hope nothing falls through and that the other two at least secured the ship!" He had to raise his voice so I could hear it over the pounding weather.

We raced through the trees and I felt reality give a little jolt. I would never again visit this island. I would either die, or leave. That was when a gunshot slice through the storm. My feet contined running but my heart started beating faster and my legs turned to jelly, giving out beneath me.

I felt my knees sink into the mud and muck that littered the ground. I could feel Sesshomaru stop and double back, picking me up off the ground and holding me close to his chest while running. His heart was beating faster than mine.

"Kagome, calm down!" He had to yell over the storm and I almost couldn't hear him over my erratic breathing. Everything was turning gray. "We will be fine! They probably shot it off to show a different group they are ok!"

I watched as the slate gray walls came into view as slipped inside. The camp was ransacked. Ever box was tipped over and all needed things were taken. My painting was dripping colors onto the dirt.

"They sure did a number on this place." Sesshomaru said and gently sat me down on an over turned crate. When he started to look through things to find weapons, a stood up slowly on unsteady legs.

I wobbled a few times, almost falling, but finally got to the wall. I wanted to cry, I had worked so hard on that. What if someone else ended up in our position, how would they have any hope?

I could feel tears slipping down my face and for once, I let them.

When I was a kid, I was always made fun of. Being a bastard child was hard enough, but knowing I was connived because of rape was worse. My mother never told me that fact. It was just something I picked up on as I grew up, another fact of life.

"Mother must be worried sick." I whispered and ran my fingers through the purple paint. They made thick lines in the ink.

"We have to move Kagome." I could feel Sessomaru behind me, solid as an anchor. I rubbed the coloring between my thumb and pinkie. I looked up and took another swipe.

I spun around and grabbed his chin to bring it down to my level. I curved my finger on his forehead and watched the ink make a dark purple crescent mark. I took another swipe of purple, it had mixed with red to make magenta and slashed them twice across each cheek. Once I was happy with the results, I took a step back and admired my handiwork.

"You look very handsome, oh mighty demon." I muttered and watched as he smiled and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Why do I waste so much time on you?" He asked before pushing me back to the wall and rubbing his thumb in paint. At one time it must have been red, but the white had blended into it and I could feel his slim finger drawing on my forehead. When he tried making a crescent to match his, I reached a hand up to stop him.

"I'm not a demon." It was stupid reasoning, but mine all the same.

"That was not crescent moon, it was a bow. If I am to be a demon, than you must be the priestess who will be the death of me." His logic was watertight and I slowly let him continue. After he finished the bow, he unbuttoned the top of my corset and placed a single dot at the hallow of my throat. "'Gems are the people that save us from ourselves.'"

"Who told you that?" I whispered and curled my hands protectively over my neck.

"I can't seem to recall...I think I read it somewhere." I could tell he was lying but they way he was looking at me, made me want to push his trust issues to the side. So I did.

"We need to get out of here." He said and I just nodded dumbly and followed him to the entrance. "They must have already decided to take the ship and we need to be their backup."

"Sure, sure." I murmured and Sesshomaru, in response, took my hand and took the lead.

We had just gotten outside when an explosion rocked us to our very core. I watched on with wide eyes as huge plumes of smoke drifted up into the dark sky, blending into the storm clouds. Even the rain was having difficulties putting out the blaze, its orange flames lapped at the rocks and shrubs that had made their homes on the steep cliff face.

"I thought you said it wouldn't detonate!" I screamed, the explosion knocking my mind right again. My vision sharper and my senses heightened, the void disappearing and adrenaline flooding in its place.

"Well...I might have taken precautions to make sure the least amount of men followed us." He watched the flames burn themselves out to be replaced by large quantities of smoke. "Let's go."

"No." He looked back with an unbelieving glare.

"What?" His tone was that of deathly calm.

"I won't go till you promise me that you will quit lying to me. I can help you, but only if you let me." I held my hand for a shake but Sesshomaru took me by surprise.

His lips covered mine quickly before lifting and placing a kiss on my forehead, right below my bow markings. I heard the small whisper slip out of his mouth.

"I promise."

**I spent the better part of tonight playing Halo 4 (Awesome graphics) and playing catchup on the Bleach manga (10% reading, 90% crying, fangirl-ing, and rolling on the floor)**


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.**

The keys raddled in the lock and seemed abnormally loud in the small cargo hold. Kikyo muttered curse words under her breath when the padlock refused to give. The sound of harsh rain could be heard pounding into the floor boards overhead.

"Not this one either." She said and blew a stray piece of hair out of her eyes as she picked up another key from the pile. The Captain seemed to like to keep them and sadly, didn't see the need to label them.

"Try the yellow one." Sango murmured, her voice muted from being buried in her hands. They had both gotten untied but were still trapped behind the crudely made cell bars.

"I like the moldy green one." Miroku said and untied and retied the strip of rope in his hand. He had started showing off each knot he knew and explained them in great detail.

"When will Kagome be here?!" Kikyo huffed and tried jiggling the key into the lock. "Damn it!"

"Calm down." InuYasha muttered and popped his head down into the hold. He looked from the pile of keys still left to be tried and the ones that had been throw into the wall on the far side of the room. "They will be here soon."

She nodded and fingered through the stack. After the tenth try, the brass, steal, gold, had all started to blur together. She spotted a dark red key, so crimson it looked like it was painted with blood.

She picked it up and slid it easily into the lock. The mechanism let out a low pitch click before opening. The two cell mates jumped up and let out a cheer.

Kikyo pulled the door open and they both ran up the stairs and let out a happy laugh. InuYasha smiled and put an arm around her shoulders before the reached the small stairs and had to walk up one at a time.

The sun was covered behind the thick gray storm clouds. The pair stood silently and watched the two escaped convicts dance around the ships slippery deck.

The rain was coming down in sheets and made everything around them blur. She looked worriedly to the shore and waited for any sign of her sister.

InuYasha talked to Sesshomaru before the two left, they were to raise the anchor and ready the ship while her sister and his brother paddled out to the boat. Kikyo felt bad for screwing up their well made plan. She would have to leave the sailing preparations to InuYahsa while she paddled back to get her sister.

The boats with holes in them bobbed up and down, too grounded in the sand to sink in the sallow water. She watched the island and that's when it happened.

An explosion rocked the boat.

She reached out and grasped the railing for support before yelling at InuYasha, trying to get a bearing on what was happening. He leaned over and whispered in her ear so she could hear over the ruckus.

"Sesshomaru planted explosives, the pirates must have set them off." She nodded slightly before standing up. The blaze was quickly extinguished by the rain but the thick smoke made thick trails up the sky, even darker than the storm clouds.

"Then they should be here by now." She said and watched Miroku and Sango panic and point at the mountain.

"_Shit_." He muttered and ran his hands through his dripping hair. "I forgot to leave a note that we already packed and were taking the ship..."

"Uh!" She let out an annoyed noise from the back of her throat and rubbed the bridge of her nose. A thud sounded from the side of the ship. "What was that?"

They all waked over to the side an peeked over before three of the four screamed like little children.

Ugly green creatures scratched at the hulls wood, trying to drag themselves up. Their large black eyes had no pupils, they were just pools of inky darkness. Kikyo took out her gun before shooting one in the head. She had meat these things before*.

It let out an inhuman cry and fell back into the water. The others screamed with their dying brethren before climbing up with renewed vigor. All four backed slowly away from railing where already slimy green talons could be seen, pulling up the rest of their body.

"Well their is good news, and bad new." InuYasha said as he pulled out his sword.

"The good news?" Sango asked, grabbing a knife and crouched down in a defensive position, her stance widened, and her eyes sharp.

"They are lower level demons, easily killed." Kikyo answered for him and quickly reloaded her revolver and checked the stock of bullets she stole from the ships small armory.

"And the bad?" Miroku asked, spinning a staff easily around his fingertips.

"They travel in huge packs." InuYasha answered and charged the oncoming demons followed by his small army.

**We are reaching our conclusion! I get a butt ton of days off this coming week so expect updates! **

***FYI, Kikyo know what they are because her and Inu fought them when they were floating around the ocean looking for their siblings. Didn't feel like writing that part so...**


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.**

The rain is a beautifully horrific thing. It washes away thoughts and just leaves feelings, but so many bad things happen in the rain.

The day I was pulled from my mothers arms to become something I was not. The day my life was spun on its top, when I could call myself a castaway. Today.

My hair was plastered to the sides of my face. My eyes strained to catch any sign of life, any movement in the trees that was unnatural and not caused by the gale force winds. Every shadow seemed to jump out at me in the fading sunlight, looking ghastly. I felt suffocated in the thick trees.

Sesshomaru refused to let go of my hand.

I could see the pale sand thought the tree line and I pushed my burning legs to go faster, to get out of the jungle and to someplace I could move better and breath freer.

"Look!" He yelled and I looked out to the boat and felt tears pricking my eyes. Small flames flickered on deck, some lanterns, some just torches with covered over them. But that was the least of the problems.

Reptilian like green creatures were scaling the ship and pouring on board. The sound of gunshots was lost in the now pouring rain but the flash of a bullet and the lizards dying cry was not.

"The boats are useless. They must have planed to row back and get us in that boat-" He pointed to the small dingy bobbing ferociously in the rough water. "-But them were attacked."

"What can we do?" My voice was shaking but I shoved it down, adrenaline making everything sharper.

"Tar." He muttered and ran his finger over the small cut in the boats bottom.

"What?" I asked and looked around, making sure we weren't followed.

"There was some tar left back at camp, I'm going to run back and get it, you stay here and wait for me to get back." He clamped his hand down on my shoulders to stop me from opposing. I closed my moth and sighed.

"Fine." I whispered but I knew he could hear me because his tight jaw loosened. "But you _promise_ me you're going to come back in one piece, you hear?"

"Yes, Kagome, I hear." He leaned down and kissed my forehead before dashing off in to the tree line. I felt my legs give out and I slipped down onto my hands and knees. I felt so helpless.

I refused to look out to the ship but I could see the reflection cast off the water. They looked to be handling things.

The other boats back ends floated around, bumping into each other and making a racket. An idea popped into my head. The pirates could thing of the same idea that we had and fix the ships. So I would need to do something to delay that.

I grabbed a handful of sand and tossed it in. It made a dull thud and seemed to have no effect but I continued to throw in more. It gave my hands something to do to get my mind off how well everyone else was faring.

When the first boat was done, the back end was sunk into the water and it no longer bobbed. I felt proud of myself and quickly moved onto the next. It was a little harder considering the sun had set and the full moon was hidden behind clouds and sheets of rain.

Another boat down.

Then another.

And another.

Now all that was left was one, our escape, and it floated happily alongside its sunken counterparts. I looked over my shoulder for any signs of Sesshomaru.

I planted my hands over my hip and looked on proudly at my handiwork. The shaking had subsided and I felt better, less likely to have a panic attack. My fingers twitched and I reached for my sword. Something was wrong, I could feel it.

The air was thick with the taste of copper and I held back a gag. Blood. It smelt like blood. My gaze flicked around franticly for the cause of the smell, but my eyes came up empty. Visions of death and destruction flashed before my eyes. The shaking was back.

My ears filled with screams of the dying and the laughter of their killers. I clamped my hands over the side of my head but the yells continued. The strength melted from my body and I could feel my kegs wobble. It seemed like all thought turned to mush and that I was no longer in control of my body. This was why I hatted the rain.

Rain could mean rebirth, something new, better. Or it can mean sadness and misery. Death and horror. I hate the rain, but at the same time, I love the rain.

I first kissed Sesshomaru in the rain, so it can't be all bad.

My mind went slack, my body, numb. I fell forward but my body was caught by a pair of strong arms before I could hit the sand.

**This depressing chapter can be blamed on me writing it while listening to an hour of Pirates of the Caribbean soundtracks. Despite the sadness, have a happy Thanksgiving everyone!**


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.**

His heart was was pounding in his chest. His whole body was tingling and his mind was going a mile a minute. Something was wrong. He could feel it.

The small jar of tar was snug in his coat pocket and jingled against his sword. He pushed his legs faster, he had to get back to her.

He had seen the pirates running back to the boats, their gin filled stomachs slowing them down. Sesshomaru had easily passed them but he was not afraid for himself, or no, he was terrified for Kagome.

He should have just taking her with him and hidden the boat!

Regrets flooded his mind and he swore he would kill anyone who even thought of laying a finger on her. He would ponder these strong feeling for the woman later.

The tree line came into view and the smell of blood was saturated into everything. The toxic acid scent filled his nose and caused him to gag before quickly moving out onto the beach and into his worst nightmare.

Three burly men held a limp Kagome in their grubby finger tips. Her head lolled to the side and her chest was slowly talking in breath. Her hair was plastered with wet sand, like she had been thrown to the ground, and her ears were bleeding along with her temple. He could feel his anger bubbling up.

His sword was pulled from its sheath faster than anyone had thought and one mans head fell, useless, to the ground. The two remaining screamed, their eyes filled with the image of a demon.

Sesshomaru's hair was splattered with blood, his face pulled back into an animalistic snarl. He was crouched down in the sand but even in the lowlight of the moon and the veil of rain, the men saw the purple markings lining his cheek bones and the delicate crescent that sat proudly between his brows. His golden eyes looked like molten hatred, burning and searing his image into their memory. They knew they would die at the hands of a demon.

But Sesshomaru simply stood up gracefully and extended a hand towards Kagome, who had been dropped on the ground in the mens fear. The two delicately picked her and handed her to him. He easily folded her small frame into his chest while maintaining the sword at the men's throat. He gently sniffled the base of her neck and was happy to find a quiet, but strong, pulse.

"I would let you live, but I made a promise to myself I would kill anyone who dared lay a finger on what is mine." He slowly raised his head up to meet the two men's eyes.

"It was our captain! He wanted to get the treasure! Don't punish us!" They blabbed, their mouth flapping uselessly in an attempt to gain their freedom.

"Then pick better leaders." He said with a deathly calm and brough his sword down in a deadly arc. Both men fell to the ground without a sound, their blood flowing down into the already dark water and staining it crimson.

He looked down to the woman tucked into his side. She seemed fine but her head was bleeding, most likely from the dead men hitting her over the head after drugging her.

He walked slowly over to the boats only to notice that all but one were filled with sand. He let out a chuckle and slowly put her down into the bottom and patched the hole with the tar. It would hold till they got out it the ship.

He had just stepped in when the sound of gunshots sounded. He spun around quickly, drawing his sword and facing the ten men that came out of the trees.

"You must be the old inhabitants of this island?" The man in front asked. The butt of a gun was quickly stuffed into his layers of clothing. His dark eyes ran appraisingly over Kagome. He stepped in the path of his lusty gaze. "Tell you what, give me the girl...and I'll let you go!"

He was smiling cruelly, his hair as dark as his eyes. A black cloak hung around his bony shoulders and trailed along the sand.

"No." Sesshomaru said, his voice sure and strong. The captains smirk flickered before returning at twice the strength.

"Then I guess I'll be _forced_ to take her." He said and waved a hand, his men falling in line and readied for attack. All ran forward, doing their masters bidding.

Sesshomaru relied heavily on his instincts, blocking, paring, and parrying. His eyes caught each and every movement and flash of a blade that all failed to reach their intended destination.

When the last man fell he sprinted to the boat before pushing off and stepping inside. He gave the sand a mighty kick and watched as they floated away. The captain let out a yell of outrage as Sesshomaru pulled oars from the side holders and started paddling. The rain was coming down harder.

Kagome stirred, raising her head and watching as he rowed. He smiled kindly down at her, trying to distract her from the gory mess covering him but she had already spotted the blood that plastered his clothing and the crimson sheen his hair had taken. Only his eyes looked warm.

She sat up and looked around, her whole face full of questioning before she pushed it away a sighed. She smiled up at him and glanced back at the beach to were the Captain was standing. Her eyes widened with fear.

By the time he spun around it was to late.

The man had pulled out the pistol and aimed it at them. The guns ivory setting sparkled even from the boat. Both passengers fell backwards, trying to escape the shot. The sound rang out even in the pouring rain, only overshadowed by Kikyo and InuYasha's screams from the ship. All parties waited in silence for answers.

Blood dripped into the wooden cracks of the small boat.

**Don't hate me. I really like how this chapter turned out, so tell me what you think of it!**


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.**

Everything hurt.

My head was throbbing and my throat was on fire. Bright lights flashed outside my closed eyelids and I tried to blink but found my body unable to move.

I could feel my arms splayed out to the sides and a buzzing in my ear informed me that people were talking. Not Sesshomaru.

I would have let out a shaky breath if my mouth would stop feeling like putty. I worked on getting my fingers to twitch. After I got a decent reaction from them I tried my toes.

Those little bastards proved a little more difficult.

I could move my whole hand by then and could feel my face twitching. I internally hushed my anger at the slow progress, I could only help my friend if I could fight off the drugs and a nasty blow to the head.

Along with my motor skills, my sense of feeling was slowly coming back. I was acutely aware of grubby hands on my lower back. My hearing was still buzzing so their words were lost but I could only scream mentally at the invasion.

My mind was going blurry and I had to force my it to stay awake. Just as I was about to slip into oblivion, I could feel my body being moved. Dread coiled like a serpent in my stomach.

I was picked up with great caution before being laid in a pair of warm arms. I tried to struggle, move, kick, anything, but the most my weakened body could do was flinch. A cold nose was placed at the base of my throat to catch my pulse.

My ears caught two distinct thumps and I felt my carrier start moving. When we had walked only a few seconds, the arms holding me loosened and sat me lightly into the bottom of a boat. I could feel the wood bite into my shoulder. The man, I could tell his gender from his build, chuckled and I was struck with a thought.

The man was Sesshomaru, I could tell form his humorless laugh, I had heard it so many times.

My mind relaxed and my toes uncurled. I let out a breath of relief, he did come back for me.

The boats bottom no longer felt like a death sentence, now it was an escape. I could now get my mouth pulled up into a smile. A smile that died seconds later when gunshots shattered my still sensitive ears. I could almost pull my arms up to cover them. When they finally reached my scalp, I could feel sticky dried blood covering the side of my head. With that thought, I noticed it was still raining, the cold only now seeping into my skin and giving me a chill. The only upside to the weather was that I could gently rub away the blood that stained my face.

It was about that time that I could hear talking, and fighting, by the boat. My heart beat erratically in my chest and I waited to feel Sesshomaru's hand on my face or at the very least, the rock the boat would make when he would get in. But for two minutes that felt like hours I listened to the sound of slashing and the gory thump the losers body's made on the wet sand.

Sesshomaru's footfalls were muted by the the rain and I had to strain my sore ears to catch his approach. At least I hoped it was his. I was surprised by the great lurch the boat gave before the man I deemed Sesshomaru jumped in and pushed off the shore.

My eyes finally open. I pulled them apart and looked upwards towards Sesshomaru. His hair was pulled away from his face but I could see the blood that coated it, his face had a few splatters of crimson and my paint job was still staying strong, even in the rough weather.

He smiled kindly down on me to distract me from the mess he'd made of himself. I sat up with the intention to question him, but stopped when I noticed his distant expression. A flash of metal caught my eye.

I tried to stand up, to warn Sesshomaru, but my body was slow, and I couldn't even mutter a word of warning before the sharp sound of a gunshot ripped through the night. I felt my body slip to the floor.

Unbearable pain exploded in my right shoulder, the feeling of a white hot branding iron being shoved into my skin was comparable. Tears pricked at my eyes and before long they spilled down my cheeks.

"Kagome!" Sesshomaru's words slipped thought the haze of pain and I managed to look up and meet his eyes. They were as wide with fear as mine were. "Hang on!"

He carefully sat me in his lap and I screamed out in pain, the wound rubbing against his shirt fabric. Even the simplest jostle sent searing rods of distress up my whole arm. The tears came faster.

"Hold on Kagome!" I tried to nod but the tendons in my neck contracted and made me scream.

That was when we reached the boat. Sesshomaru leaned in and whispered promises into my ear. Dreams and wishes he had as a kid, what he loved about the mother he never met, how much he liked my smile and how he hated to see me cry, how he hated that I could get him going into a tizzy like he was, just to keep my mind off the pain. I just continued to hold my arm and cuddle into his once white shirt, now stained brown with dried blood.

A ladder was tossed down and I could feel Sesshomaru hand me over to InuYasha. I bit back my cry and buried my head into his chest.

"Better not do that to much, might make Sesshomaru jealous." His joke was dry, his mouth pulled back into a tight intimidation of a smile.

I had to laugh at his attempt. His dark mood seemed to lighten with the sound. He also told me everything would be ok. I knew they were lying.

Already I could see all the blood creeping across my shirt, making small red trails across the fabric. They reached like fingers of death, slowly pulling me in. My recently returned vision was fading in and out.

Again I was handed off to another person. Kikyo rested me lightly on the deck under a large tarp. She pulled my knife from my holster and ripped my shirt off, all the men too focused on the wound and not my chest.

I watched Sesshomaru and noticed that he reached up to clutch his arm. I furrowed my brows and when he caught my eye he shook his head. I ignored him.

"Are you hurt?" I asked and my voice came out scratchy and hallow. All but Kikyo looked over to him. He let out a sigh and blew his limp bangs out of his face.

"'Tis just a graze from when I was trying to take the shot for Kagome, who pulled an idiotic move, might I add." He huffed but I could see the underlying worry in his voice and the tight lock to his jaw.

"Oh god, oh god!" Kikyo muttered and was putting together the skin around my shoulder so she could clean it. She was never the one to patch wounds. Whenever father got angry and hit us, I was always the only to put us back together.

"Calm down Kikyo, you have seen me clean wounds a million times before, you know how." I whispered and she seemed to snap out of it, turning her head down to her work, I could feel the stinging of the disinfectant alcohol but only a small bit. My whole body had seem to have gone numb and only small flashes of pain came and went.

So this must be what dying feels feels like.

I turned my head to the side and rested them lightly on Sesshomaru, he had wrapped his already bloody shirt around his arm and I could already see a small trickle leek from under the makeshift bandages.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you find your father." I muttered and Sesshomaru's expression shifted from panic to fury.

"You don't think you have given up so much to die now to you?" He yelled attracting the attention of the whole crew. "If you think I will sit here and watch you die then you are sorely mistaken. I will wait only for a comrade that is willing to fight. This is a small shot, it will take more that that to kill you!"

His features softened as looked down on me. I could feel the tears coming back and I rubbed at my eyes with my other hand.

"I guess I just needed something worth living for, don't you think?" I crinkled my toes and made a face at Sesshomaru. "You know, it's not nice to yell at a girl that is in mortal danger."

The last sentence came out in a stumbling mess because a sudden weariness over came me. I reached out blindly, groping the floor for his hand. His callused palm rubbed up and down my arm while my mind started to drift.

"Don't go to sleep Kagome!" Kikyo warned and I just smiled and assured her I was just resting my eyes. The bullet was removed through a long and very excruciatingly painful process and after that the only thing I could do was pat her on the back before the darkness started closing in on my vision.

"I'm going to rest awhile." I said and ignored all of my friends arguments, even the two persons I had no idea who they were. Their hands seemed to fade and I slipped into the darkness that was wanting to consume me from the moment the bullet hit.

**It was late because writers block hit about halfway through the chapter. I just want to thank all my readers for their spastic reviews over the last chapter, it was always going to be Kagome that got hit, I had it planed from the beginning.**


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.**

I let out a moan and went to turn over but was grabbed by warm hands. I pushed at Sesshomaru and his breath whooshed out of his mouth when my fist found his stomach. He held both hands in his palm before moving over to sit on the bed in order to stop me from squirming.

"Quit it, I'm injured!" I yelled and his free hand covered my mouth.

"It is still early, do not wake the others." His breath brushed my ear and my already tingling arm was matched with a tingling everything. I slowly opened my eyes and blinked owlishly.

Sesshomaru looked down on me with a smirk plastered on his face but I could see the worried lines that creased his forehead. It looked like he had yet to bath so I knew I couldn't have been out long. I grabbed onto his shirt to pull myself up but he pushed me back onto the lumpy mattress.

"Stay down, you'll open your wound." He whispered and I pushed his arm away and sat up anyway. He watched with a keen eye to make sure Kikyo's stitching job held. When he deemed me fine, he reached over and grabbed a wash cloth to rub at the stubborn sand that clung to my face.

"Kikyo said it was still too soon to bath you for fear that the skin would peel. You are free to take one now." I cringed at the rough towel and he just continued talking, not taking the time to sugar coat it. "She told me to wait till you woke to set you in that."

His gaze flashed over to the large steaming tub in the corner of the Captain's cabin. I looked around with wide eyes. Gold jewelry and large silver coins were scattered around the large bolted down oak desk and pretty glass wind chimes rattled with the gentle rocking of the boat. The thick red blankets that had been draped over me was covered with large yellow, red, and orange wooden beads. I ran my finger over one delicately before I raised it to my shoulder.

"When do you think it will heal?" I whispered and he just smirked and leaned over to lightly kiss my bandages.

"Your sister said it would take time, about three months." I let out a sigh and let my head bang on the cabin wall. Sesshomaru's smirk disappeared and he leaned my body back to lay me down. I squirmed and pushed him aside.

"I want to take a bath." I explained and threw a leg over the edge and quickly stood up. The world seemed to tilt and I could feel myself falling. I didn't worry, I could already feel his arms catch me and hold me to his chest till the dizziness past. When I felt well enough to make the walk to the tub, I grabbed his arm for balance and slowly padded over the cold floor.

I brushed my hair aside so my shirt strings were visible, a sign that I needed him to untie them. His deft fingers made quick work of the knots and I could feel a blush rising to my cheeks. I could feel his chuckle from behind me.

"Don't laugh at me." I muttered and grabbed the towel draped over a nearby chair. He reached a hand over and clasped my good shoulder, the other rubbing delicately at my injured arm.

"I was not laughing at you. I was laughing because you smell like antiseptic and I still find you semi-attractive." He said and I felt my blood rush to my face and pool in my cheeks. He smirked and rubbed at my blush. "You are a strange one, Kagome, a strange one indeed."

"Is that a good thing?" I asked and watched his lips dipping significantly closer mine, my blush all but forgotten.

"It is a very good thing."

My feet stuck out of the top of the warmed tub, I rubbed them together to remove the dirt that clung to the pads. I made a face. Sesshomaru's hands ran through my hair and then let it fall limply into the water. I knew my face was pink from the steam tendrils that glided over the waters surface but I still looked over my unhurt shoulder to face him.

His back was pressed to the back of the tub and my back was laying over his chest. His newly scrubbed hair was pulled up in a band so it could dry. I slowly rubbed off the blood stained face paint with my fingertips.

"I can not believe you convinced me this was a good idea." He sighed and I giggled. The previous horrified look pasted but after I had pushed him into the bath, fully clothed mind you, he opened a window and dragged me in after him. We both tried to relax but it only caused us to stiffen up and look away from each other. The plus side was his fingers felt amazing when he rubbed your scalp.

Sesshomaru's feet hanged out over the edge of the bathtub and would so sometimes brush my legs, causing the now recognizable tingle.

"Quit it. And stop complaining! You're not planning of ditching me on some far off island for a younger twat are you?" I asked, rubbing circles into his arm that was lazily draped over the rim.

"Damn, my plan is reveled, how did you find out about Kizumi?" He fake cried, throwing his hand dramatically over his face in a grand sweeping gesture. My laugh echoed off the walls and I had to cover my mouth as not to wake anyone. When the fit subsided I leaned my head back and asked a question.

"Why do you act different around me than the others?" My voice was quiet and he looked down on me with confusion. "You are not the same around others."

"You are not like the others. You are _you_." He replied stoically. "And for the records, I never planned on getting rid of you on an island. I could easily sell you off for more personal gain."

**This chapter is crap and I hate it, no matter what you all super nice people say. Writers block hit and I was dead. The first half was written at school so... Have a good weekend and hope I hope to get caught up on my stories.**


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**A/N: This chapter is cool is read while listening to Automachine's 'Reaching'**

One Year Later

"Keep your hands to yourself!" I yelled down onto Sango. She and Miroku had been on patrol before they both decided to pop the lids off the gin reserve. One of the two was about to get slapped.

It was past four o'clock, the full moon was shining up just beneath a thin trail of clouds. On nights like this, my hand-made hammock in Sesshomaru's quarters just seemed empty and cold. That could be because on nights like this, my roommate was as restless as I was.

Even now I could see the cabins lights on, the lantern swinging back and forth on its peg. He would use any excuse to get up. Tonight it was that he had forgotten to add up amounts of money and how much food it would take to feed our growing crew.

Needless to say, I had already added the numbers but he was adamant in his decision. Thinking of the new shipmates made me smile. We had met some great people.

Koga we met when buying food in a small port. He was trying to find his missing wife; his face showed that he didn't seem too concerned. He took a liking to me right away, much to the annoyance of Sesshomaru. He joined our ranks within the week. He was always the second one over onto enemy's ships because he was the quickest of us all, maybe not in the mind but almost always in body.

Sango and Miroku became the first official members of our crew and had been dating for a week. Yes, they dated the week before that before splitting, and before that before splitting, but she always took him back. They were a force to be reckoned with when it came to sieges, Sango's boomerang could clear decks of men in seconds. They could also raise the sails faster than the wind could change directions.

Shippo was next. I had found him being beaten by the bread maker behind his stall somewhere around Europe. The bejeweled sword hilt gave the man a slight concussion but Shippo, a new life. He could scrub a floor like no ones business.

After my little kit came the Band of Seven, as they went by. A group of "Brothers" that enjoyed killing Navy Captains and high ranking Officials on the shores of Australia. Sesshomaru talked them out of a particularly harsh crime and they have followed him ever since. The leader, Bankotsu, and InuYasha had already thrown the other over the railing and caused Sesshomaru to turn the boat around to retrieve them. Thrice. The third in command took a liking to both of the brothers; Jakotsu was a strange fella but could easily hold their own in a battle. They all maned the canons.

Jaken was saved by Sesshomaru when his neighboring clans started fighting up in Ireland. He practically worshiped the ground he walked on to the point that he drove the rest of the boat to the brink of insanity. He was a small man with a large pointy nose that had to be the cause of his high pitch screeching he called talking. He maned the steering wheel with dignity.

After Jaken came Jinenji. I rescued him from an angry mob off the coast of South America where he and his mother grew crops and raised animals. His father had rare attributes he gave to his son. Jinenji was huge. He was very large but his heart was twice the size of his fist. He and his mother cooked for our small army.

Totosai and Myoga came as a sort of package. Both recently parted from Inu no Taisho, Sesshomaru's father, they brought with them two swords, one for each brother. Sesshomaru was put out to find the gift was beautiful, but unusable. The blade itself was dull, unreflective and uninteresting, the hilt on the other hand was a masterpiece. White string had been delicately woven into the metal, giving off the illusion the butt of the sword was flowing; a continuation of the blade. InuYasha's was wicked sharp and Sesshomaru was livid. After the sword fiasco, the two old men, totally at odds in looks and mind, ended becoming our weapons repairers.

My feet made small slaps as they hit the wooden deck. I waved quickly at Jaken. The humid summer air had shone all through the day, heating up the floorboards and making them warm to the touch. My fingers easily clicked the lock and I slipped inside.

Sesshomaru raised his head and nodded at me before looking back down to the small pile of paperwork on the desk. I quietly moved behind him and cracked a window to blow away the stuffy air that seemed to be everywhere in the cabin.

"Please refrain from opening things that should stay closed." He said with a stern tone, signaling that he was in an irritable mood. I huffed.

"Would you like to say that _again_, I think I missed all the snark that first time." I said and slammed the window shut, the room echoing with the thud. My feet moved on their own accord, strait towards the door.

"Please do not leave, my words were not polite." He muttered, rubbing his temple and looking at the papers.

"You are one son of a bitch." I said and caused his head to snap up and watch me with confused eyes. It was a strange expression to see on him. "Don't think I'll forgive you that easily. You get me up at the crack of the devil's arse for paperwork, I'm not very happy."

He raised a single sleek eyebrow. He stood fluidly and placed his hands on his hips. The large white nightshirt was cropped at his waist and hung loosely off his shoulders. The black pants were on the other side of the clothing spectrum, with tight fabric and dark coloring. The white and blood red coat that was draped over his shoulders was covered in intricate flowers and on the back between his shoulder blades sat a huge dog demon. Beside him sat a small woman whom held a bow and arrow. Beautiful black pearls were made into buttons causing the price to be steep but of corse, he wanted it. The woman that had stitched it, Kaede, said it was from an old wives tail and it reminded her of us. We both got a laugh out of it.

He followed me over to the small hammock hung over the small bolted down bed. He threw a leg over and settled in before I crawled over him to the other side. We both lay silently, to aware of the other to do much.

"Goodnight. Maybe tomorrow we might find your father." I murmured just like I did every night. We were traveling the globe looking for two people, my mother who was said to be in America, and his father who was never in one place for long. One day we would both get our wish.

"Goodnight Kagome, maybe tomorrow we might find your mother." The same line was said by him each night. It was his way of saying he liked me more than the others on the ship.

I folded my hands under my head and looked out the open curtain and to the ocean and the now rising sun. I liked being a sailor, maybe the world wanted me to end up a pirate.

Life was strange like that, doing things that made no sense then watching as the mess that was made became something good, positive. Wanted.

Life may stab you in your back but at least they have the decency to perhaps leave a few bandages behind.

**Writers block and pure hatred of this chapter was the cause of its lateness. I may reedit it later but for now this is it, crappy ending and all. Thank you all for reading!**


End file.
